What We Can't Have (Traduction)
by Chasseresse de l'Est
Summary: Si quelqu'un tente d'altérer le cours du Destin, que se passera-t-il ? Laissez-moi vous présenter l'histoire de Farah Dovaros qui lutta pour sa survie, qui lutta contre un Assassin froid et impitoyable qui ne laissera rien l'arrêter pour accomplir son but. Entre passion et tourment, ils devront s'affronter ou s'effondrer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur la section d'AC, mais ça n'a pas empêché une fiction de me taper dans l'œil. Cette fiction s'appelle_ What We Can't Have _, de Wolkov. Je vous présente donc ici sa traduction, en espérant que mon travail sera capable de faire honneur à celui de Wolkov. Tous les commentaires que vous me ferez lui seront retransmis. Bonne lecture._

 _ **Wolkov :**_ _Oui, je sais. Une autre fiction. Mon esprit continue à travailler, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher D : Je suis un fan d'Assassin's Creed, et j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire sur l'un des personnages. Et l'heureux élu est le seul et l'unique Altaïr ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon histoire !_

What We Can't Have

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu peut faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu peut même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

Chapitre 1

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

– Farah !

Une voix rocailleuse résonna à travers les murs de la pièce, voire même se fracassant contre eux avec férocité. Elle secoua Farah de l'intérieur. La jeune fille trembla de peur et se tassa un peu plus dans l'ombre.

 _S'il vous plaît_ , pria-t-elle. _S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider_. Mais, comme toujours, personne ne vint.

Personne ne viendrait jamais.

– Tu oses me désobéir ? À moi ? rugit la voix, la fureur qui l'animait à peine dissimulée.

Farah recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, pour étouffer ses sanglots. Des pas lourds et bruyants se dirigèrent dans sa direction, et tout ce que Farah pouvait faire pour le moment était de prier pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Pitié, pitié, pitié !

Un grognement amusé retentit et remplit l'air, et, dans un silence de mort, la jeune femme ramena lentement ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La pièce était sinistrement silencieuse, malgré les vociférations et les cris de son poursuivant, ce qui déclencha en elle une intense sensation de malaise. Où était-il…

Les traits d'un homme apparurent soudainement dans son champ de vision, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses yeux noirs. Farah cria de panique et recula, son dos heurtant le fond du bureau sous lequel elle se cachait.

– Trouvée, dit son père d'une voix dure en saisissant son bras.

Elle se débattit immédiatemment, ses jambes battant violemment l'air et son corps s'agitant tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Son père la traîna hors de sous le bureau, et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, envoyant son corps frêle rouler sur le sol. Des vagues de douleur insupportables la traversèrent, et tout ce que Farah pouvait faire était de ne pas commencer à pleurer – une faiblesse que son père abhorrait.

Il la frappa de nouveau et l'empoigna par les cheveux, lui arrachant un geignement. Puis il la força à se redresser sur ses pieds tremblants et à lui faire face.

– Tu épouseras Edwardo, compris, ma fille _chérie_ ?

Farah ferma les yeux à la manière dont il se moquait des mots « fille chérie », et sa gorge se serra.

Edwardo de Pablo, l'homme deux fois plus âgé qu'elle à qui elle devait s'unir. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Par Dieu, elle n'oserait pas. Non pas que le fait qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle la dérange, mais il était littéralement un porc.

Grâce aux informations qu'elle avait secrètement rassemblées, elle avait découvert les vils actes dont il s'était rendu coupable, à l'abri derrière son important statut. Il violait ses esclaves et volait à ses gens. Il massacrait des innocents sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il s'agissait de femmes, d'enfants, ou de vieillards. Il était abject, et répugnant. Et elle devait se marier avec cette allégorie même de l'Enfer ?

Pas question.

Ni maintenant, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle seule et elle se défendra elle-même – parce que personne ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais –, même si son père allait la battre jusqu'au sang pour cela. Si elle allait épouser de Pablo, Farah ne ferait que passer d'un tortionnaire à un autre. Sans parler de toutes les horreurs que son promis allait lui faire subir. Il était loin d'être le mari idéal, et elle était bien trop fière pour s'abaisser au niveau d'un être aussi néfaste que lui.

– Je refuse de l'épouser, croassa-t-elle enfin avec véhémence. Et ne l'épouserai jamais.

– C'est donc ainsi ?

Son père lui cracha littéralement sur les joues tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, et il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux. Farah ne lui offrit aucune autre réponse.

– Laisse-moi donc te montrer à quel point tu as fait une grossière erreur, siffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Farah ferma hermétiquement ses yeux et retint ses cris tandis qu'il la battait durant cinq longues, douloureuses heures.

-x-

 _1190, Masyaf_

Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad se tenait devant son maître, Al Mualim, et attendait ses ordres. Son mentor leva lentement ses yeux des piles de papier étalées sur son bureau et les posa sur son étudiant, avant d'hocher brièvement la tête.

– Ta prochaine cible est un Templier venu d'Europe, Edwardo de Pablo, l'informa Al Mualim.

Droit au but, comme Altaïr le préférait.

– De quels crimes s'est-il rendu coupable ? demanda-t-il.

– Il est un obstacle entre la Fraternité et la Paix. De Pablo vole ses gens, et lorsqu'ils sont incapables de le payer, il les transforme en esclaves et les revend contre de l'argent. Il est au courant de notre Credo, et aspire à le détruire.

– Et son corps je détruirai. Où réside-t-il ?

Al Mualim joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

– A Damas. Il possède un palais dans le quartier riche. Rafiq te mettra au courant des détails.

L'assassin hocha durement la tête, et tourna les talons.

– Apporte la justice à la Fraternité, Altaïr, ajouta son maître dans son dos.

Et la justice il apporterait. Il tourna à un angle et disparut immédiatement de la vue de quiconque.

-x-

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

– Oh, Altaïr ! salua le Rafiq Kadar tandis qu'Altaïr pénétrait l'enceinte du Bureau des Assassins par le toit.

– Paix et sérénité, mon frère, salua ce dernier alors qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur.

Rafiq était un assassin retraité, et passait ainsi la majeure partie de son temps à vendre et acheter des tapis persans, tout en gardant un œil dans la cité, à l'affut des Templiers ou des Croisés et de leurs actes.

Altaïr s'approcha du comptoir en bois et informa Rafiq sur l'identité de sa cible.

– Il est presque toujours entouré de ses gardes. Il quitte rarement son palais, et perpétues ses méfaits la nuit. J'ai appris qu'il vendra des esclaves ce soir dans le quartier pauvre. C'est à ce moment-là que je prendrai sa vie.

Le Rafiq transcrit l'information dans son livre noir d'archives et lui tendit une plume immaculée.

Altaïr s'en saisit et la rangea dans une petite poche, située contre son flanc.

– Tu as bien fait, Altaïr. Tu peux te reposer ici le temps que durera ta mission, offrit Rafiq avec bienveillance.

C'était un vieil homme – néanmoins dangereux, au même titre que n'importe quel assassin – et c'est pourquoi Altaïr déclina respectueusement sa proposition. Rafiq hocha la tête, sans poser de question.

– Puisse la fortune guider ta lame, mon frère.

Avec cette prière, Altaïr partit en direction de la ville mouvementée afin d'obtenir plus d'informations utiles sur sa cible. Puisqu'il faisait encore jour, il était confiant dans le fait que les commères allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

-x-

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

– Mademoiselle Farah, prenez au moins votre cape ! l'appela sa servante, loin derrière Farah.

– Je pense qu'après ce que j'ai enduré, je survivrai sans mon manteau, Sarah, cria-t-elle en retour alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les portes d'entrée. Sarah se tut derrière elle, et Farah n'hésita pas à quitter l'enceinte du palais.

– Farah, où vas-tu ? Viens…, lui demanda sa mère mais elle fut interrompue par Farah, qui laissa un « Mère, s'il vous plaît ! » lui échapper.

Sa mère se tut également, donnant à sa fille assez de temps pour ravaler ses larmes.

– Reviens vite, mon cœur, murmura doucement sa mère.

Farah accéléra son pas et s'enfuit par les portes noires ouvertes du palais. Elle avait de nouveau protesté, et son père l'avait de nouveau battue. Sa mère était impuissante à le stopper. Chaque fois qu'elle s'y essayait, son père la punissait après s'être occupé de Farah. Elle enflerait et saignerait, et Farah regarderait sa mère souffrir à cause de ses crimes à elle.

Enfin, des crimes aux yeux de son père.

C'est pourquoi sa mère n'interférait plus, ni n'exprimait ses opinions, craignant de demeurer alitée dans un lit durant deux semaines si jamais elle le faisait. Mais Dominica pleurerait face à la souffrance subie par sa fille, elle prierait pour son bien-être et, regardant son propre époux maltraiter leur propre chair et leur propre sang, elle souhaiterait sa mort.

Qu'arrivera-t-il à Farah si elle épousait Edwardo pour des raisons politiques plutôt que sentimentales ? Abuserait-il d'elle, la traiterait-il comme un être inférieur, puis une fois que Farah aurait mis au monde un enfant, battrait-il ce dernier comme son père l'avait fait avec elle sans qu'elle ne puisse être d'aucune aide ?

Les réponses à ces questions lui vinrent aussi naturellement que le fait de respirer : oui. Il la détruirait et elle tremblerait de peur juste à l'ombre de sa présence.

A ce moment, Farah ne craignait pas Edwardo. Elle le méprisait, l'exécrait et tirait sa force de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle se battrait bec et ongles pour sa vie. Pour sa liberté. Ils ne la lui prendraient pas elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle quittait rarement la sécurité de l'enceinte du palais, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle était accompagnée d'une servante et de quelques gardes. Maintenant, elle était seule, réalisa Farah, abasourdie. Maintenant, elle était… _libre_.

N'en croyant pas tout à fait ses yeux, elle tournoya et s'imprégna de la beauté de Damas. Six mois avaient passé depuis son arrivée d'Europe causée par le travail de son père, et elle aimait la fraîcheur de la cité. A l'inverse de la froide, glaciale Europe, le climat d'ici était chaud, ensoleillé et absolument enchanteur.

Le soleil l'enveloppait de ses rayons dorés, la faisant soupirer de contentement. A ce moment-là, elle se sentait vraiment en vie.

Pouffant soudainement, Farah virevolta une nouvelle fois, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et effleura la chair douce et rose. Venait-elle de…glousser ?

Farah ne riait que rarement. Mince, elle souriait à peine. Le fait qu'elle avait laissé un rire échapper la stupéfia. Peu à peu, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau, et Farah se surprit bientôt à sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle adorait littéralement ce sentiment exaltant. Cette…liberté.

Y renoncer ? Non, jamais. Maintenant qu'elle en avait eu un avant-goût, elle en voulait encore plus.

Tout en observant les citoyens de Damas effectuer leur routine quotidienne – acheter, vendre, contempler et jouer avec leurs enfants – elle se joignit calmement à la foule et y disparut.

Ce fut après des heures et des heures passées à flâner, à rire et même à jouer avec des enfants, leur lisant sous un arbre un livre qu'elle avait acheté au Souk, que Farah décida d'aller enfin s'asseoir sur un banc protégé de la chaleur.

S'adossant au mur et faisant reposer son poids sur ses mains, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira lourdement. Quelle journée agitée cela avait été…

Sentant ses pieds nus – elle avait cédé ses chaussures à une pauvre femme, sachant qu'elle en aurait plus besoin qu'elle – frotter contre le sable chaud et rugueux, Farah sourit paresseusement.

Elle ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine. Et elle priait pour qu'elle s'étire le plus possible.

Une voix mélodieuse rompit soudainement le silence, l'appel traversant l'air de manière forte et claire.

Farah fredonna l'air mélodieux avec l'homme qui l'émettait – même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Mais, ayant passé son temps dans cette cité sacrée, Farah savait qu'il s'agissait d'un appel pour une sorte de prière pour les citoyens. Il résonnait à travers la terre et le ciel cinq fois par jour, et chaque fois les habitants répondaient.

Ils fermaient même leurs boutiques, se précipitaient vers le bâtiment sphérique qui abritait la prière, et se disposaient en rangées droites les uns à côté des autres, leurs épaules se frôlant à cause de la proximité. Les individus ne faisaient jamais ça en Europe, c'était… intrigant d'observer ce phénomène se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Mais Farah était tout à fait étonnée par le fait que, s'il n'y avait pas d'espace dans le bâtiment sphérique, les citoyens pouvaient facilement effectuer leur prière à l'extérieur – à même le sol. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, chacun se saluait avec un sourire et retournait à leurs occupations quotidiennes – jusqu'à ce que l'appel de la prière se fasse entendre à nouveau.

La voix apaisante de l'homme s'éteignit, permettant au silence de reprendre sa place. Les piétons se mêlaient devant elle, certains marchant avec leurs amis, d'autres seuls, et d'autres encore avec leur famille et leurs enfants.

Farah aperçut un homme attraper soudainement son garçon turbulent, provoquant un fou rire chez ce dernier et le hissa sur ses larges épaules. Il lui tenait les mains et le regardait avec un sourire. L'enfant le contemplait depuis son poste d'observation avec adoration et amour. Sa femme gloussa et passa sa main dans son dos, ce qui lui valut un baiser sur le front de la part de son mari. Farah pouvait presque imaginer la femme ronronner de contentement.

Sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement, et Farah ne put empêcher son sourire de disparaître.

 _Je veux quelque chose comme ça_ , pensa-t-elle. _Une famille aimante et un mari qui m'adore, l'atmosphère remplie de compassion, d'affection et de bonheur_. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve qu'elle ne pouvait jamais espérer atteindre, Farah baissa les yeux.

Les citoyens commencèrent calmement à rentrer chez eux, les rues se vidant un peu plus à chaque instant. Soupirant, Farah releva les yeux, sourit au ciel azur, tourna sa tête et sursauta soudainement.

Là, juste à côté d'elle, était assis un homme vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête. Elle bougea légèrement. Il ne semblait pas être pressé. La moitié de son visage était dissimulé par la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, et toutes sortes d'armes – d'armes mortelles – ornaient son corps musclé.

Une épée se balançait à son côté et une épaisse lame d'acier était positionnée contre son épaule grâce à des lanières de cuir. D'autres armes épousaient son corps, depuis la large ligne de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches.

Farah déglutit face à cet homme lourdement armé qui se tenait devant elle, et détourna précipitamment le regard. Puis elle se surprit à le fixer de nouveau, son aura particulière la séduisant comme une sirène attirerait à elle un marin imprudent.

Il était assis avec ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, et son menton reposait sur ses mains entrelacées. Il regardait par terre plutôt qu'en l'air, et le silence qui l'entourait était si inquiétant, que Farah aurait juré qu'il était mort si ses épaules ne se soulevaient pas à un rythme régulier.

Ses yeux glissant plus bas, elle se rendit compte que son manteau se séparait au niveau des côtes, révélant un pantalon noir et des bottes de guerrier qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Un couteau était attaché sur le côté de sa botte, et il paraissait particulièrement aiguisé sous les rayons du soleil.

Les sourcils froncés, Farah leva de nouveau ses yeux et le fixa. Pourquoi était-il armé comme s'il allait annihiler une armée entière ? Etait-il un genre de bandit ? Un garde ? Mais la dernière proposition paraissait peu probable puisque les gardes portaient des uniformes spécifiques. Et s'il s'agissait d'un bandit, pourquoi ne se cachait-il pas ? Pourquoi se montrerait-il en public, à la vue de tous ? Mais s'il n'était pas un bandit, alors qui était-il ?

Etait-il libre ? Farah se surprit à se poser cette question.

Il semblait être quelqu'un de libre. Mince, une aura de suprématie irradiait de lui. Il semblait presque… imparable.

Avec un seul mouvement de son épée, Farah était sûre que des poches se videraient. Elle savait qu'elle viderait les siennes.

Comme s'il avait senti la paire d'yeux posée sur lui, l'individu redressa brusquement sa tête et la tourna en direction de Farah. Elle ne put empêcher un son étranglé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et, plus important, ne put détourner le regard.

L'homme, changeant alors sa posture et laissant son coude sur son genou droit, sa main droite sur sa cuisse, et son poignet se retirant comme pour permettre à l'angle de son coude de pointer directement au visage de la jeune femme, se pencha légèrement en arrière, et l'observa de son regard ombragé.

Farah cligna des yeux, et admira plutôt son nez aquilin, qui complimentait sa musculature. Ses yeux atterrirent sur ses appétissantes lèvres pleines, et elle dut déglutir pour éloigner ses yeux de cette zone.

Une cicatrice marquait le côté droit de sa bouche, coupant à travers l'ombre d'une barbe, et se rétrécissant en arrivant sur la courbe de son menton volontaire. Il possédait une mâchoire et un visage anguleux, ingénieux mélange d'ange et de démon.

Sa peau était dorée, indiquant qu'en effet, il passait plus de temps au-dehors plutôt qu'enfermé dans un bâtiment. Oui, vraisemblablement libre.

Mais même avec ce qui était révélé de son visage, elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir en entier à cause de sa capuche. Quel dommage.

Farah le fixa plus de temps qu'il n'était correct et, se rendant compte de sa maladresse, baissa son regard avec hâte. Sentant toujours le regard pénétrant de l'homme sur elle, elle leva lentement ses cils et sourit amicalement.

– _Salam_ , dit-elle, son sourire ne faiblissant pas. Farah apprenait la langue arabe, sachant très bien qu'il lui serait plus aisé de communiquer par elle-même plutôt que de faire appel à un traducteur avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied au-dehors. Le mot signifiait _paix,_ et était en temps normal retourné immédiatement par l'interlocuteur.

Mais cet homme ne lui retourna pas son salut, non. Il poussa son examen encore plus loin, comme s'il mémorisait chaque courbe de son visage, puis la regarda sévèrement.Même si ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière la capuche, Farah sentait toujours le poids de ces derniers, et détourna lentement son regard.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Salam n'était-il donc pas le mot en usage pour saluer quelqu'un ? Farah eut un doute.

L'homme se leva et s'éloigna à grand pas. Même sa démarche était caractérisée par une indéniable autorité. Il laissait dans son sillage des bribes de la confiance qui le déterminait, et Farah se surprit à l'envier légèrement.

A la manière dont les habitants s'écartaient de son chemin comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arme mortelle, elle sut que quelqu'un comme son père ou même Edwardo de Pablo tremblerait de peur face à lui.

Et elle voulait vraiment qu'ils tremblent de peur.

Alors qu'elle observait l'homme qui s'en allait, elle perdit toute trace de lui, sans réussir à déterminer quand ni comment. Haussant les épaules, elle se remit à apprécier la tranquillité de la ville.

\- x –

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

Depuis un toit, Altaïr observait les individus qui passaient à ses pieds. Sa position accroupie lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit malgré son uniforme immaculé.

– Avez-vous été suivi ? demanda une voix bourrue à un homme – qui, d'après les informations qu'il avait rassemblées à travers la cité, était Edwardo. Ce dernier posa une main sur son ventre proéminent et le gratta.

– Pas durant cette vie, dit-il.

Le marchand d'esclaves acquiesça, donnant à ses hommes l'ordre de se saisir les captifs.

Edwardo ouvrit son énorme main et attendit que l'argent y coule à flot.

Altaïr observait la scène qui se déroulait au-dessous de lui d'un œil acéré, prenant en compte chaque individu et chaque éventualité qui se pouvaient se présenter à lui. Enfin, il reposa son regard sur Edwardo, qui recevait l'or promis, et sur les gardes.

Avec de Pablo maintenant distrait par son argent, le marchand par ses nouvelles acquisitions et les gardes occupés à se positionner en ligne droite, l'assassin savait que c'était le moment d'agir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec l'agilité et la souplesse qui lui étaient coutumières.

Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et Altaïr sauta à terre, sa chute n'émettant pas le moindre bruissement. Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, son esprit calculait déjà comment la scène se déroulerait. Se mouvant avec talent dans les ombres, il frappa sans hésiter deux gardes dans le dos avec ses lames. Ils tombèrent, leur chute accompagnée d'un bruit étouffé.

Comme le firent les deux autres qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Ainsi que les quatre autres.

– Assassin ! cria finalement un garde, apercevant Altaïr émerger de l'ombre. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard. Altaïr le réduisit au silence avec un coup sur la gorge, écrasant sa trachée. L'homme émis un gargouillis, et tomba à terre.

En un clin d'œil, il se saisit de deux dagues supplémentaires et élimina six des gardes. Tenant toujours ses deux lames, il dirigea son attention sur sa cible.

Alors qu'Edwardo se cachait derrière ses quatre gardes, cinq assurait la sécurité du marchand d'esclaves. Face au défi qui se présentait à lui, Altaïr autorisa un léger sourire démoniaque à courber la ligne de sa bouche.

Il fit un pas en avant, et tous les gardes raffermirent leur prise sur la garde de leur épée. Sans gaspiller une seconde de plus, l'assassin s'élança et, tout en sautant, se servit de son pied pour prendre appui contre la surface du mur. Redirigeant rapidement ses mouvements pour atteindre les gardes protégeant le marchand d'esclaves, ses pieds effleurant la surface rugueuse, il se propulsa en avant, utilisant la pression contre le mur comme un avantage.

Lorsque deux des gardes bondir dans sa direction, Altaïr sauta par-dessus leur tête et se retourna en plein vol. Atterrissant derrière eux, il les poignarda instantanément dans le cou, faisant couler du sang chaud.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Edwardo et son escorte tenter de s'échapper, et agit rapidement. Envoyant les trois derniers gardes du marchand d'esclaves outre-tombe, Altaïr s'élança, sautant au-dessus d'un cadavre.

Il monta haut dans les airs, juste au-dessus du visage choqué du marchand d'esclaves, et dégaina sa Lame Secrète.

 _Shink._

Atterrissant brutalement sur la poitrine de son ennemi, il planta sa lame aiguisée dans son cou, les envoyant tous les deux sur le sol. Rengainant sa Lame Secrète, Altaïr se redressa. Il se saisit de la clé et la jeta à l'un des esclaves – qui le regardaient à la fois avec fascination, peur et gratitude.

Ne gaspillant pas plus de temps, il se remit en action, courant après la silhouette fuyante d'Edwardo. Tirant deux lames supplémentaires de ses bottes, il les planta jusqu'à la garde dans le dos de deux des gardes. Ils crièrent face à cette douleur soudaine, et succombèrent rapidement.

Avec tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru, Altaïr pour distinguer l'âpre halètement de son ennemi, Edwardo. Il aperçut son ventre imposant se balancer au rythme de sa course effrénée, et se s'éleva sur un bâtiment. Il l'escalada rapidement jusqu'au toit et accéléra sa course.

Ce ne fut pas compliqué de retrouver Edwardo Ou les deux gardes restants. Pendant que de Pablo courrait au sol, il le suivait sur les toits, son regard acéré ne quittant jamais ses ennemis.

– Où est-il allé ? s'écria de Pablo, contenant son ventre tandis qu'il courrait.

Les deux gardes lancèrent un regard en arrière, ne distinguèrent pas la silhouette de l'assassin en train de s'approcher, et laissèrent échapper des rires soulagés.

– Nous l'avons semé ! l'informa naïvement l'un des gardes.

Edwardo soupira de soulagement, réduisant progressivement son allure. Altaïr profita de ce moment pour agir et sauta du toit, sans jamais ralentir ni montrer la moindre hésitation tandis qu'il égorgeait les deux gardes.

Ils tombèrent silencieusement sur leurs genoux, puis périrent, ne laissant que leur chef corrompu debout. Mais plus pour longtemps. Altaïr dégaina sa Lame Secrète et s'approcha.

Mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser un pas de plus, Edwardo laissa soudain échapper un rire. L'Assassin s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les sourcils froncés.

– Oh, Assassin ! ricana Edwardo. tournant graduellement son visage vers lui. Quel petit, naïf Assassin tu fais.

Altaïr attrapa immédiatement de Pablo par le col et attira son visage gras et transpirant près du sien, caché sous l'ombre de sa capuche.

– La seule petite chose ici est le sens de ta vie, Templier. Maintenant, laisse-moi présenter ma lame à ta gorge.

Le sourire d'Edwardo s'élargit.

– Penses-tu vraiment que je serais sorti démuni durant une si agréable nuit ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? le questionna Altaïr.

Edwardo ricana encore plus fort. Puis, tout trouva son sens. Ennemi. Embuscade. Avant qu'Altaïr puisse esquiver l'attaque à venir, de Pablo agrippa soudainement ses poignets, le clouant sur place. L'Assassin lui montra les dents, les faisant presque grincer dans le processus.

La pointe acérée d'une flèche le frappa dans l'épaule gauche, déchirant ses muscles et faisant couler du sang chaud. Edwardo le relâcha subitement et se recula, son grand sourire barrant ses joues grasses et rouges. Altaïr laissa échapper un grognement.

– Quel fou ! dit-il. Je m'attendais à plus d'un Assassin. Mais je dois être honnête, vermine. Tu as bien fait de tuer les gardes et de libérer ces esclaves, car désormais je te hais assez pour t'abattre. Cependant, je n'en ferai rien. Apprécie le poison, Assassin.

De Pablo ricana, écartant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

– J'espère que ce poison rend _justice_ à ton corps.

Altaïr serra les dents alors qu'il brisait l'empennage de la flèche, puis jeta la partie brisée à terre. Sa vision commença à se troubler lentement, et ses genoux faiblirent, le poison réclamant son tribut.

Saisissant son arme, il tenta maladroitement de viser le visage de de Pablo. Un reflet émis depuis le sommet d'un bâtiment attira son attention et, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, il lança son couteau au travers de l'air et des bâtiments, pour qu'il atteigne un coin ombragé.

Après un battement de cœur, un corps s'effondra au sol.

– Oh, tu l'as eu, constata Edwardo avec un soupir.

Grinçant des dents pour se maintenir éveiller et tuer Edwardo une fois pour toutes, Altaïr fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Son ennemi secoua la tête et commença à s'éloigner, ne s'arrêtant jamais, mais sifflotant une mélodie irrégulière dans la nuit venteuse.

La vision d'Altaïr se brouilla totalement, et ses genoux l'abandonnèrent. Avec un bruit sourd, il tomba face contre terre, son épaule et son corps parcourus de feu liquide.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, et bien qu'il se battait pour rester éveillé, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses muscles se figèrent et, après quelques battements de cœur, ses yeux se fermèrent et il se perdit dans l'oubli.

Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, le grand Assassin et l'élève préféré d'Al-Mualim, avait failli à sa mission. Il avait autorisé un ennemi à s'échapper. Lui, le fils d'Umar Ibn La-Ahad, s'était affaibli jusqu'à un stade déplorable, et avait laissé un Templier fuir.

Avec une rage incomparable, Altaïr rugit dans le néant oppressant, et tomba dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer.

\- x –

 _ **Wolkov**_ _: N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Merci_ _J_

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit sur l'histoire (je transmets tout à Wolkov) ou même sur la qualité de la traduction, puisque je suis encore néophyte dans ce domaine. Le second chapitre est déjà à moitié traduit, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas trop. A la prochaine ! -)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde, et bienvenu une nouvelle fois sur ma traduction de la fiction de Wolkov ! Avant que vous ne continuiez, je tiens à préciser que je considère cette traduction comme un loisir, mais aussi et surtout comme un entraînement pour améliorer mon niveau d'anglais. Il est donc très probable qu'il y ait des passages dont la traduction se révèle être maladroite, mais je travaille sur cette traduction de tout mon cœur._

 _Anastasia (guest) : Merci pour les compliments, je les ai transmis à Wolkov, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Même si je prends le compliment sur la quasi-absence des fautes d'orthographe pour moi -) Et je suis une fille._

 _Note de Wolkov : J'ai inclus un passage sur la religion dans le premier chapitre, pour vous donner une brève image de la vie à cette époque. Voici le second chapitre, bonne lecture !_

 _Je ne possède rien, juste l'histoire et les personnages nés de mon imagination. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

Chapitre 2

1190, Damas, Syrie

– Aïe ! Fais attention Sarah ! piailla Farah tandis que la servante traitait l'hématome qui ornait sa joue. En général, son père évitait de la frapper au visage, craignant que s'il la défigurait, Edwardo ne voudrait plus d'elle comme épouse. Mais parfois, il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses coups.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, ma Dame, s'excusa Sarah avec son accent arabe.

De temps à autre, la jeune fille l'aidait à apprendre l'arabe et, grâce à cela, Farah put articuler un « Tout va bien. Fais ce qu'il faut et ignore mes cris de douleur ».

Sarah sourit doucement, et pressa un linge humide contre la joue enflée de Farah. A la droite de la jeune femme, Dania, son chat, bailla et commença à ronronner. La jeune femme sourit.

– Avez-vous apprécié votre journée, ma Dame ? demanda gentiment Sarah.

Farah soupira au souvenir de son escapade.

– C'était magnifique, vraiment. Le sentiment d'être libre…

Elle frissonna.

– C'était indescriptible. Cela valait les coups et les blessures.

Sarah opina et baissa les yeux. Farah fronça les sourcils et pressa gentiment la joue de la jeune fille. Sarah était âgée de dix-huit ans, tandis que Farah atteignait les vingt-et-un printemps, par conséquent, ce qui inquiétait la servante affectait également la jeune femme.

– Que se passe-t-il, jeune fille ?

Sa domestique soupira, pinça les lèvres et regarda de nouveau Farah.

– Pardonnez-moi si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, ma Dame mais… Allez-vous arrêter de vous battre et épouser Sir Edwardo de Pablo ?

Farah retira vivement sa main.

– Je suis désolée ! s'écria Sarah.

La jeune maîtresse sourit, et étreignit les mains de sa servante avec les siennes.

– Ne t'abaisse jamais au niveau de quelqu'un qui a moins de valeur que toi, Sarah.

Sa servante se mit soudain à pleurer, embrassant les mains de Farah.

– Mais…Votre père vous bat–

– Tout va bien. Tant que je résiste pour ce en quoi je crois, les conséquences peuvent pourrir en Enfer pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

Sarah approuva, une larme dévalant sa joue rosie. La jeune fille possédait des cheveux auburn, des yeux verts, et une peau légèrement bronzée. Contrairement à elle, Farah était dotée d'une chevelure extrêmement longue et d'une couleur proche du noir d'encre, d'immenses yeux bruns, et d'une peau crémeuse.

– Cela signifie que vous n'épouserez jamais Sir Edwardo de Pablo ? demanda doucement la domestique.

Farah sourit largement.

– Jamais.

– Par l'Enfer ! tonna la voix de son père à l'extérieur de la pièce, arrachant instantanément les deux femmes à leur conversation et les faisant sursauter. Une démarche lourde passa devant la porte de la chambre sans s'arrêter, signifiant que quel que soit le problème qui tourmentait son père, il n'avait aucun lien avec la jeune femme. A cela, Farah se relaxa.

– Il a été pris en embuscade ? cria son père à celui qui devait être son informateur.

– Oui, Monsieur. Par un…, la voix hésita légèrement avant de répondre. Un Assassin.

Assassin ?

– Assassin ? croassa soudainement son père dans le silence de mort.

La peur était évidente dans sa voix. Farah se redressa légèrement.

– Comment ? Est-ce qu'Edwardo, oserai-je le dire, a survécu ?

– Nous ne savons toujours pas comment mais l'Assassin a éliminé tous les gardes. Et, oui, Edwardo s'est échappé du champ de bataille sain et sauf.

La déception de Farah était immense. Pourquoi Edwardo avait-il survécu à tout cela ? Le destin était vraiment cruel.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Mon ami vit !

Son père éclata d'un rire gras. Le murmure de leur conversation s'éteignit tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la chambre. Farah regarda Sarah, qui était toujours en train de fixer la porte, et fronça les sourcils.

– Il fallait qu'il survive, n'est-ce pas ?

– Avez-vous entendu cela, ma Dame ?

Sarah se tenait soudainement devant elle, sa voix baissant jusqu'à devenir un murmure féroce.

– Oui, j'ai entendu. Ce bâtard a survécu.

– Non, pas ça.

Sarah balaya les paroles de Farah d'une main.

– L'Assassin, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure chargé de fascination.

Farah fronça les sourcils, et pinça ses lèvres.

– Oui ?

La domestique leva les yeux au ciel.

– Les hommes dans les montagnes ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton évident.

Farah haussa un sourcil.

– Essaie encore ?

– Les anges aux capes blanches ? l'encouragea Sarah.

Farah secoua doucement la tête. La servante inspira brusquement.

– Oh mon Dieu. Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

– Savoir quoi ? demanda instantanément la jeune femme, son cerveau curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ces fameux « hommes des montagnes ».

– Il existe une rumeur, qui court à l'intérieur de la cité depuis une paire de mois maintenant, à propos d'une sorte d'organisation secrète. Personne n'a de preuve confirmant leur existence, certains pensent même qu'ils n'existent pas, mais d'autres sont convaincus qu'ils sont réels. En tout cas, _je_ pense qu'ils le sont.

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? questionna Farah, son estomac se comprimant.

Sarah mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

– Ces…hommes, les Assassins, ils sortent rarement. Oh, je ne sais même pas quand ils sortent, je sais juste que lorsque les cloches de la ville sonnent le glas, c'est qu' _ils_ sont là. Dans la cité. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque ces hommes sont à l'intérieur des remparts, même le plus infâme des criminels va se mettre à l'abri.

– Pourquoi ? Ils sont compétents ?

A ces mots, Sarah renifla.

– Compétents ? Ils sont invincibles, ou c'est du moins ce que j'ai entendu. En tout cas, voici la partie effrayante. Vous ne les verrez jamais venir. Ils ne font qu'un avec les ombres et se déplacent pareil au vent. S'ils désirent vous voir mort, vous pouvez déjà vous considérer comme tel.

Farah demeura silencieuse. Puis, après un moment, elle demanda :

– Comment Edwardo a-t-il pu survivre ?

Sarah haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être que sa cible était un autre individu, qui sait ? Les innocents ne meurent jamais aux mains des Assassins, seulement des dirigeants politiques. C'est ainsi que je le vois. De plus, qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait de tuer des innocents ?

Farah, surprise, haussa ses sourcils.

– Wow, expira-t-elle. Des dirigeants politiques, n'est-ce pas ? Edwardo en est un, et il s'agit de l'homme le plus vil qui ait jamais respiré l'air de ce monde, donc… ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Sarah. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sur leur liste de meurtre.

– Liste de meurtre ? Comment savent-ils même qui ils doivent tuer ? Connaitre l'histoire de ces hommes infâmes demanderait d'être soi-même un dirigeant. Il faut des relations.

Farah se surprit à désirer plus de réponses. L'image de l'homme vêtu de blanc assis à côté d'elle apparut soudain dans son esprit, mais elle la fit rapidement disparaître, se concentrant sur Sarah.

– Et bien ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

– Et bien, commença la servante. Des rumeurs disent qu'ils ont en quelque sorte un dirigeant, je ne sais pas. C'est un peu particulier mais ils sont dévoués à cet homme et à leur cause. C'est tout ce que j'ai appris des rumeurs. On pense qu'ils sont mythiques. Je n'ai aucune preuve pour affirmer le contraire.

– Et pourtant tu cherches à en savoir plus. Pourquoi, si je peux te demander ?

Farah pencha la tête sur le côté, examina la domestique. Cette dernière sourit timidement, haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

Farah comprit le message. C'était privé. Elle acquiesça.

– Quelle est leur cause ?

Sarah haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

– Quels qu'ils soient, tous les politiciens, à un moment ou à un autre, entendent parler d'eux. Et certains pas de la manière douce. Ils sont forts, et ils sont craints et quiconque tombe nez-à-nez avec l'un de ces mystérieux hommes encapuchonnés devrait trembler de terreur.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Farah en fronçant les sourcils.

La domestique l'observa intensément, et, avec une voix plate et monotone, déclara :

– Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'ils assassinaient même les rois.

\- x -

1190, Damas, Syrie

Des yeux d'aigles s'ouvrirent brusquement, la taille des pupilles diminuant jusqu'à atteindre la dimension d'un point. Libérant une longue exhalation, Altaïr se redressa lentement de la couche sur laquelle il était allongé. Ses muscles protestèrent, le faisant grincer des dents. Sa tête martelait douloureusement, et les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Il était sûr de n'avoir consommé aucun alcool la nuit précédente, surtout qu'il était en mission, alors pourquoi–

La réalité se fraya un chemin dans son esprit embrumé et il sauta sur ses pieds, se saisissant de sa dague. Un seul problème : sa main ne saisit que du vide.

Tournant sur lui-même, il étudia son environnement. Des étagères remplies de livres, des tapis persans, un comptoir, le doux bruissement de l'eau se déversant sur le marbre. Il était dans le Bureau des Assassins. La dernière chose dont Altaïr se souvenait était de s'être écroulé. Cependant, lorsqu'il fouilla sa mémoire, il se souvint s'être relevé et avoir difficilement atteint un endroit qu'il connaissait. Etait-il arrivé ici dans cet état déplorable ?

Ses joues chauffèrent et il se maudit. Si embarrassant. Si désagréable. Il avait perdu face à son ennemi, il était tombé devant ses yeux, et présentait cette même faiblesse à ses confrères ?

Jamais plus, il se jura.

Avec un grognement, il se rassit et réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu, exception faite du bandage enroulé autour de sa poitrine et de son épaule. Il couvrit le bas de son corps avec une couverture perse, et frotta doucement sa blessure.

Il avait l'impression que des dizaines d'aguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, mais Altaïr n'en tint pas compte. Il étira son dos, grogna, et fit jouer les muscles de son épaule blessée. Parfait. Il pouvait désormais se remettre à la poursuite d'Edwardo. Un seul problème : ses vêtements semblaient avoir disparu.

Ce qui l'irritait le plus était l'absence de ses précieuses armes. Un Assassin n'existait pas sans ses lames, et Altaïr n'était pas de ceux qui se défaisaient de leurs armes, même durant son sommeil.

– Rafiq ! appela-t-il, l'irritation perceptible dans sa voix. Une odeur de plantes médicinales lui parvint. Après un battement de cœur, Rafiq apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

– Tu ne vas pas partir, Altaïr. Tu dois te reposer, le poison court toujours dans tes veines.

– Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, mon frère, déclara Altaïr, légèrement moqueur. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour me reposer. Où sont mes affaires ?

– Tu es apparu sur le pas de ma porte il y a trois nuits, Altaïr, soupira Rafiq. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu tiennes compte de mon conseil.

Il y a trois nuits ? Sa présence devait déjà être connue des autorités, et Altaïr ne pouvait risquer de mettre en péril la Confrérie. Cependant, il ne pouvait non plus laisser Edwardo se balader dehors sans être inquiété.

Il aurait dû, aurait pu mettre fin à ses jours. Peut-être aujourd'hui même, afin d'éviter une humiliation encore plus grande.

– Mes vêtements, Rafiq, grogna sinistrement Altaïr.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant près de trois minutes et, finalement, Rafiq soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

– Je laisse ton entêtement l'emporter pour cette fois, Altaïr. Mais retiens mes paroles : agis avec prudence et discernement ce soir. Le poison s'est propagé près de ton cœur, et si tu te surexploites, ça pourrait t'être fatal.

Altaïr hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Maudits Templiers.

Rafid disparut de l'encadrement de la porte et revint quelques instants plus tard avec les possessions d'Altaïr.

– J'ai fait ramener tes armes. Tu pourras me remercier plus tard en achetant plus de tissus persans.

Silencieux, Altaïr récupéra ses affaires et se prépara. La pièce s'emplit de bruissements et de tintements. Lorsque chaque arme fut fixée contre son corps, Altaïr autorisa alors ses muscles à se relaxer. Sans son arsenal, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, presque nu, et exécrait marcher sans cela – car il avait grandi avec.

Serrant et desserrant ses mains fermes, Altaïr fit rouler ses épaules et craquer son cou. Remerciant Rafiq d'un signe de tête, il sortit de la chambre et arriva dans une pièce décorée d'une petite fontaine.

Concentrant son énergie dans ses jambes, Altaïr atteignit le toit en un saut. Il lui sembla entendre Rafiq murmurer « Autant pour ne pas gaspiller de l'énergie », mais il l'ignora et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse sous la pluie battante.

\- x -

1190, Damas, Syrie

Le son d'un pied nu claquant contre le sol boueux emplit la nuit froide tandis qu'une silhouette fuyait désespérément. Tournant à un angle, et glissant presque dans la manoeuvre, Farah s'appuya contre un mur. Inspirant profondément, l'air écorchant sa gorge endolorie, elle se remit en marche.

La pluie tombait abondamment, collant sa robe rouge contre son corps, lui faisant comme une seconde peau. Un miaulement s'échappa d'entre ses bras, et elle serra le paquet contre sa poitrine.

Dania miaula de nouveau.

Farah avait trouvé Dania lorsqu'elle était venue à Damas pour la première fois, et elle semblait être la chose la plus petite chose et la plus fragile ayant jamais existé. Après avoir été adoptée, la chatte avait grandi jusqu'à atteindre une corpulence assez importante, ses miaulements devenant assez forts pour être entendu à plusieurs rues de distance.

– Chut… Maman Farah prendra grand soin de toi.

Dania se débattit dans ses bras, essayant sans doute d'échapper à la pluie battante. Farah avait enveloppé l'animal dans une couverture, mais cette dernière était déjà trempée, aplatissant la fourrure de Dania. Le garnement s'agita encore, ne laissant d'autre choix à Farah que de serrer son corps imposant contre le sien.

Farah savait qu'elles devaient trouver une bonne cachette ou sinon tout serait fini – ils la trouveraient. Malgré son corps tremblant et ses dents claquant, Farah continua à avancer, tourna sur sa droite et pénétra dans une allée. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur humide, épuisée.

Son père avait fait un choix – un choix qui aurait dû appartenir à Farah – et avait dit que si elle refusait de nouveau, les plaisirs de ce monde lui seraient refusés. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Farah soupira lourdement, sur le point de laisser les larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues couler.

Cette fois son père était allé trop loin. Avant, le choix d'épouser Edwardo lui appartenait, même si son père bien sûr, l'encourageait à prendre la bonne décision afin d'avoir sa part de la fortune de de Pablo. Mais désormais, comprenant que Farah n'obtempèrerait pas aisément, il avait décidé lui-même. Il avait décrété qu'elle épouserait Edwardo, que sa réponse soit affirmative ou pas.

Et c'était la seule raison de sa présence ici, frissonnante et haletante, uniquement pour éviter de se marier avec ce bâtard. Après avoir réalisé qu'Edwardo avait failli mourir des mains d'un Assassin, Farah n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps. De plus, son père avait à lui seul ruiné sa vie.

Mais Sarah, qui avait surpris leur _conversation_ , aida Farah à échapper à son destin funeste. Elle avait prévu – et fait en sorte – que Farah ne serait ni arrêtée ni aperçue lorsqu'elle fuirait le palais à minuit.

Et maintenant elle fuyait pour sa vie.

Ce qui inquiétait tout de même Farah était le fait que Sarah allait payer ce crime de sa tête si jamais son père découvrait qu'elle était impliquée. Mais lorsqu'elle avait exprimé son inquiétude à voix haute, Sarah avait simplement souri, déclarant que cela en valait la peine.

L'estime qu'elle avait envers Sarah grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Mais, malheureusement, sa fuite avait été rapportée à son père, et maintenant elle avait huit gardes sur ses talons, tous désireux de la chasser comme un chien et de la ramener à son père.

Comment ? Qui l'avait mis au courant ?

Inspirant profondément pour tenter de garder un semblant de chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps, Farah jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La ruelle était de taille correcte, et quelques boîtes s'alignaient dans un coin. Les ignorant, elle se concentra sur le mur à mi-hauteur qui lui faisait face, et qui séparait la ruelle de la maison d'un habitant de la cité. Il paraissait possible de l'escalader.

Elle pouvait se hisser sur le toit et ainsi éviter d'être repérée. Elle pouvait le faire. Se décidant, elle se prépara à agir.

Attachant plus étroitement le vêtement qui tenait Dania autour de son épaule et de sa taille, Farah commença à courir. A l'aide d'un saut puissant, elle saisit le bord du mur et essaya de se hisser rapidement.

Elle essaya – mais elle échoua. Misérablement.

Ses mains glissaient à cause de la pluie et s'égratignaient contre la surface inégale du mur, et son corps tomba au sol dans un douloureux _thwack_.

Râlant et frissonnant, elle se remit sur ses pieds et essaya encore. Et encore. Et échoua.

– A-Allez, elle frissonna, ses membres tremblant. La base de ses chaussures s'était déchirée durant la course, permettant au froid de s'insinuer à l'intérieur et d'engourdir ses pieds. De ses cheveux sombres gouttaient une quantité importante d'eau, ces derniers se collant à son cou et à ses joues et provoquant de désagréables démangeaisons.

Serrant Dania plus étroitement et faisant en sorte qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas contre le mur lorsque Farah sauterait, elle se mit de nouveau en action et sauta avec assurance – uniquement pour embrasser le sol un peu trop passionnément.

En gémissant, Farah se releva une fois encore et frotta son dos douloureux. Sa peau s'était tellement engourdie et refroidie, qu'avec le vent qui assaillait sans répit sa peau exposée, elle ne sentait plus rien.

Soudain, à travers le fracas de la pluie, les nombreuses éclaboussures provoquées par des bottes se réverbérèrent dans la nuit – et elles semblaient atrocement proches.

Sa gorge se noua elle resta pétrifiée durant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle se précipita vers le mur et essaya désespérément d'en venir à bout. De nouvelles égratignures s'ajoutèrent aux précédentes, et elle glissa au sol.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-elle paniquée. _Non s'il vous plaît !_ _Ne les laissez pas me voir, ne les laissez pas me voir, ne les laissez pas me voir !_ Sarah n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts en vain. Non, elle allait se battre. Et escalader. Enfin, plutôt se battre et rester au sol.

Sachant qu'ils allaient facilement l'apercevoir si elle sortait de la ruelle, Farah savait que son unique espoir était de passer ce mur. Elle se tourna de nouveau et essaya de nouveau d'escalader ce fichu mur.

Quelle ironie, elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'un mur invisible se dressait entre elle et sa liberté, voilà qu'un véritable mur lui barrait la route. Génial. Juste parfait.

– Hey ! Par ici ! Je la vois ! s'exclama une voix masculine au bout de la ruelle, faisant remonter l'estomac de Farah jusque dans sa gorge. Son sang se glaça et son corps se pétrifia. Elle l'avait… probablement imaginé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Par ici, allez !

Ou pas.

Paniquée, Farah se précipita sur le mur, ses actions pareilles à celle d'un chat effrayé. Des pas résonnèrent, tous se dirigeant irrémédiablement dans sa direction. Leur démarche lourde se répercuta dans ses oreilles, plus inquiétante encore que l'orage qui tonnait au-dessus de sa tête.

– Dame Farah, l'interpella une voix masculine.

Elle le reconnut instantanément. Jamil.

Se retournant rapidement, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux bruns.

– Jamil, laissa-t-elle échapper avec soulagement.

Il comprendrait certainement sa situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Au travers de la pluie diluvienne, Farah réussit à discerner son… sourire, réalisa-t-elle avec frayeur. Il avait la posture d'un homme affamé. Affamé de quoi, Farah n'osait y penser.

– Nous vous avons enfin trouvée, ricana Jamil, la pluie glissant sur son visage.

Farah déglutit.

– Je… Je ne reviendrai pas, déclara Farah, les dents serrées.

– Bien sûr que non.

Farah ferma les yeux avec patience.

– Je suis Dame Farah, et je vous ordonne de quitter les lieux. Maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva Jamil en train de la regarder, perplexe.

– Vous vous souvenez que nous obéissons à votre père et non à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Farah pinça les lèvres. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

– Venez ici, gronda-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Farah laissa aussitôt échapper un cri terrifié :

– Jamil, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me ramenez pas auprès de lui, je vous en supplie ! Il va… Par pitié, Jamil ! S'il vous plaît !

– Il a promis une prime, et j'ai bien l'intention de la toucher.

Farah le fixa dans la plus totale incrédulité, sa bouche entrouverte. De l'argent. Il voulait échanger sa vie pour de l'argent. Pourquoi ça …

– C'est ce que tu désires ? De l'argent ? cracha-t-elle. J'ai des relations très riches, si tu me laisses partir, je demanderai à l'un d'eux de te verser une importante somme d'argent.

Jamil laissa échapper un rire, puis secoua la tête.

– Personne ne paie mieux que votre père, Dame Farah.

Vrai. Son père était un riche politicien – qui voulait être encore plus riche – qui pouvait acheter les terres de Damas s'il le souhaitait. C'était un monstre.

– Non ! cria-t-elle avec agressivité. Je ne rentrerai pas, je préfèrerais mourir.

– Et ce sera probablement le cas. Une fois que vous serez rentrée.

Jamil la traîna plus loin, égratignant ses pieds nus contre le sol rugueux. Farah grimaça.

– Laisse-moi partir ! protesta-t-elle, essayant de se libérer de sa poigne. Laisse-moi partir j'ai dit ! Jamil, de suite !

Elle griffa son bras, le faisant grogner de frustration.

– Ou je te jure que je vais te faire du mal.

Cette phrase le fit éclater de rire. Farah fronça les sourcils.

– Toutes ces fois où vous avez été gentil avec moi, me permettant de passer les portes sans poser de questions, qu-qu'est-il arrivé à ce Jamil ?

– Il n'a jamais existé. J'ai agi de la sorte seulement pour que vous et moi puissions…, il sortit sa langue et la remua de manière obscène.

Farah réalisa et pâlit. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Le gentil, l'impertinent Jamil avait voulu… un haut-le-cœur la saisit, preuve évidente de son dégoût.

– Tu…Tu es cinglé ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

– Non, je ne le suis pas. Votre père l'est.

Il se pencha plus près d'elle, et murmura d'épouvantables mots dans le creux de son oreille.

– Et c'est ainsi que sera votre futur époux.

Farah hoqueta, puis commença littéralement à paniquer.

– Non, non, non ! Laisse-moi partir, salaud ! Quelqu'un à l'aide ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant au travers de la pluie diluvienne. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne reviendrai _jamais._ Je refuse d'épouser Edwardo.

– La ferme ! cria Jamil, tirant son corps remuant plus loin.

– A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, priant pour que quelqu'un entende sa supplique.

Personne ne se manifesta.

– Personne ne vous viendra en aide, murmura furieusement Jamil, étouffant le cri de désespoir de Farah.

Il avait raison.

Personne ne viendrait… elle allait rentrer…être punie, battue. Elle allait épouser Edwardo et vivre une longue, douloureuse vie. Chaque souffle serait une malédiction, un poison. Ensuite, elle aurait à tolérer le harcèlement d'Edwardo et aller au lit en se sentant sale…inutile. _Morte_.

Non, non, non, pensa ensuite Farah. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de tomber aussi bas.

A ce moment-là, Farah libéra le cri le plus puissant de toute sa vie, le son résonnant encore plus fort que la pluie diluvienne.

– Mais bouclez-la ! rugit Jamil.

– Essaye de m'y forcer sale hypocrite ! riposta Farah sur le même ton.

A ces mots, Jamil se raidit. Puis, il lui fit complètement face, sa prise sur son avant-bras formant sans aucun doute des bleus.

– Oh, oh arrête ça. Jamil, tu me fais mal ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Jamil n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

– Vous osez me qualifier d'hypocrite ? siffla-t-il.

Farah recula lentement tandis que le visage de son interlocuteur se rapprochait petit à petit.

– Vous, l'aguicheuse de première ?

Farah fronça les sourcils, mais resta à l'écart de lui.

– Je vais vous faire regretter votre manque de respect, émit-il d'une voix rauque, son regard brûlant descendant sur les lèvres de sa captive.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Farah, et elle gémit d'angoisse.

– Oh oui, je vais vous le faire regretter…

Horrifiée, la jeune femme tenta de s'écarter.

– Jamil, le prévint-elle.

Le visage de son ravisseur se pencha plus près. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres gardes ne le stoppaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi est-ce personne ne venait à son secours ? Farah se sentit soudainement complètement seule. Abandonnée. Elle n'était personne, et ne serait jamais rien d'autre.

Lentement, ces pensées résonnèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête, faisant trembler – ce qui n'était pas dû au froid. Elle avait toujours été toute seule. Indigne d'amour, d'attention et d'adoration. A ces pensées, les barrières que Farah avait érigées dans son esprit commencèrent à se fissurer, son cœur serré de douloureuses, agonisantes sensations.

Elle était fatiguée de toujours avoir à être forte. Elle était fatiguée de toujours pleurer jusqu'à trouver le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée du traitement injuste qu'elle recevait en échange de son indulgence et de sa patience. Nom de Dieu, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle avait été mâchée puis recrachée, et elle se sentait désormais usée. Epuisée.

Quand est-ce que tout cela prendra-t-il fin ? Quand la mort viendra-t-elle enfin la prendre en pitié ?

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues, et ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, secouant ses épaules.

– Oui, murmura Jamil de contentement. Pleurez pour moi, petite Farah.

Répugnant.

Il était répugnant. Son père était répugnant. Ce salaud d'Edwardo était répugnant. Tout le monde l'était ! voulut-elle crier.

Malgré l'inutilité de ce geste, Farah tenta de repousser Jamil.

– Stop, chuchota-t-elle, détournant le visage.

Il ne le fit pas. Il se rapprocha. Sentant soudain sa colère poindre, Farah balança son genou et atteignit son aine.

– J'ai dit stop !

Jamil laissa échapper un hurlement et se plia, ses bras enserrant sa partie meurtrie. Farah réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de faire. Hoquetant, elle se couvrit la bouche.

– Toi ! cria Jamil de colère.

– Je suis désolée, répliqua Farah sans conviction.

– Je vais te montrer, sale gamine !

Jamil se redressa et s'avança vers elle. Farah se recula précipitamment.

– Jamil… commença-t-elle prudemment.

Son visage était rouge de colère – et de douleur.

– Jamil ! cria Farah, étendant ses bras devant elle pour le garder à distance. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se saisit de son poignet et la tira brutalement en avant. Farah haleta brusquement, avalant par accident un peu d'eau de pluie.

– Je vais te montrer, gronda-t-il tout en levant sa main haut dans les airs – comme pour la gifler.

– Jamil ! cria de nouveau Farah en toussant.

Ses grands yeux aperçurent sa main fouetter l'air, dans le but d'attendre la peau douce de sa joue, et elle ferma hâtivement les yeux.

Un _whoop_ se répercuta dans la nuit, dont le bref écho atteignit ses oreilles.

Elle attendait que la main de son ravisseur claque contre sa peau, attendait que la piqure douloureuse se fasse ressentir mais… elle ne vint jamais. Les sourcils froncés, Farah ouvrit lentement ses paupières, et observa de nouveau le monde extérieur.

Le puissant tambourinement de la pluie contre les toits, les bâtiments et les rues accueillirent ses sens comme une chanson. Un éclair déchira le ciel, permettant à Farah de concentrer son attention sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle.

Alors que le vent glacé giflait sa peau fragile, Farah se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont Jamil se tenait figé devant elle, sa main toujours en l'air.

Confuse, elle leva les yeux jusqu'à observer son visage, et avisa l'agonie qui tirait ses traits. Puis, les lèvres du soldat s'écartèrent partiellement et laissèrent s'échapper un filet de sang.

Les yeux de Farah s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, et souffle saccadé brûla sa gorge.

– Ja…, commenca-t-elle, observant comment son corps se penchait doucement vers elle pour s'écrouler au sol, presque sans vie. …mil ?

Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut la lame plantée dans sa colonne vertébrale, la garde représentant une plume. Que…

Le silence s'était imposé, le seul son discernable était le souffle saccadé de chaque individu. Farah s'écarta instantanément du corps mort de Jamil, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas commencer à crier comme une folle. Ecore.

Tous les gardes dégainèrent leur épée et observèrent désespérément la zone. Tenant Dania extrêmement près pour se rassurer, elle commença calmement à reculer. Un frisson la parcourut soudain – et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Quelque chose était là. Quelque chose de dangereux.

Elle le savait. Le sentait

 _Cours ! C'est ta chance, fuis !_ lui criait son instinct.

Muette, Farah semblait s'être enracinée au sol, telle une statue, ses jambes incapables de se mouvoir. Incapable de respirer, elle commença à fouiller la ruelle du regard, à la recherche de ce qui avait mis un terme à la vie de Jamil.

Un éclair blanc attira alors son attention. Clignant des yeux, Farah regarda de nouveau la ruelle, mais n'aperçut rien. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et à ce moment-là elle entendit le cri d'un homme, sa voix s'élevant au rythme du tonnerre.

Un corps s'écroula au sol, et tout le monde se tourna pour l'observer. Totalement horrifiée, Farah ne put détacher son regard de la pluie giflant le visage du garde mort, et recula instantanément. Oh, mon Dieu…

Pendant que tous étaient distraits, un autre corps tomba soudain face contre terre. Farah couina. Tous les gardes raffermirent leur prise sur leur épée et attendirent que le mystérieux tueur apparaisse enfin.

Pour une fois, Farah ne vit aucun inconvénient à ce que les gardes la protègent. N'était-ce par leur travail ?

– Tenez vos positions et restez extrêmement vigilants. Il est là, informa l'un d'eux.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Puis elle le vit. Encore.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut de nouveau un éclat blanc. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur cette zone – mais ne trouva rien.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit brusquement dans la nuit, et disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le corps du garde tomba, rejoignant la mort. Farah se couvrit la bouche, le visage empreint d'une horreur évidente.

– Montre-toi, couard ! cria l'un des quatre gardes restants.

Il y eu un bref sifflement, et Farah se surprit à regarder un homme avec la gorge ouverte.

La lame luisante qui avait tranché la gorge du soldat semblait désormais se diriger vers un autre. L'acier fila à travers la pluie et atteignit un garde inconscient dans la poitrine, la force du coup le renversant au sol.

Respirant avec difficulté, Farah ne cessait de se tourner pour trouver le tueur. Par Dieu, elle refusait de mourir ici, maintenant, dans cette ruelle. Elle inspira par la bouche, la pluie mouillant ses lèvres. A travers ses cils, elle inspectait les toits à la recherche du meurtrier.

Le soudain cliquetis du métal contre le métal résonna, et Farah se retourna. Deux gardes faisaient front côte à côte à quelques pas d'elle, leurs épaules se touchant. Avaient-ils …réussi ? Avaient-ils attrapé le tueur ?

L'espoir naquit dans sa poitrine, pour mourir aussitôt.

Non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait être réel. Mais ça l'était.

Les deux corps entamèrent leur chute, leurs épées glissant sur le sol boueux.

Farah se figea toute entière tandis que la pluie battait son corps sans pitié. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, non. Ses yeux se frayèrent un chemin à travers la pluie battante et derrière les corps des gardes tombés.

Pouce après pouce, la silhouette blanche apparut devant ses yeux. _Son_ visage protégé par une capuche se pencha, comme s'il observait l'étincelle de vie qui disparaissait des yeux de ses ennemis, puis se releva pour planter les siens dans ceux de Farah.

Sortant son épée du ventre d'un des gardes, il s'en servit pour fendre l'air, envoyer des gouttelettes de sang éclabousser le sol. La pluie lava la lame de son arme, enlevant toute trace du crime et la purifiant, la préparant pour prendre une nouvelle vie.

 _Sa_ vie.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Farah entendit les cris de sa voix intérieure, l'entendit hurler depuis les profondeurs de sa conscience. Son volume augmenta, permettant finalement à ses sens de fonctionner malgré l'immobilité de son corps.

L'homme vêtu de blanc commença tranquillement à marcher dans sa direction, secouant son épée.

Farah comprit finalement le mot que sa voix intérieure lui criait, et frémit.

 _Cours_ , cela disait.

 _ **Cours.**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Wolkov : Alors, comment c'était ? :D Donnez-moi votre avis dans les commentaires ! Merci_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, toutes vos remarques seront transmises à Wolkov^^ J'espère que cette traduction vous plaît. A la prochaine fois !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chasseresse de l'Est : Salut tout le monde, désolée pour le retard mais mes vacances d'été ont été assez chargées, parce que je suis partie faire un semestre à l'étranger et je devais m'occuper de l'administratif, de trouver un logement…(et de faire la fête aussi). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, toutes vos reviews sont transmises à Wolkov, qui les trouvent adorables d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture !

 _Wolkov : Merci pour les commentaires les gars ! Voici le prochain chapitre_

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

Chapitre 3

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

La pluie glaciale giflait les deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face, et se fracassait sur le sol boueux, soulevant une légère brume.

Farah observa le mystérieux homme se rapprocher d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle craignait que, si elle le faisait, sa tête roulerait au sol. Mais son instinct lui hurlait de lui échapper.

Farah déglutit, tourna vivement les talons et courut vers le mur. Avec toute sa force et sa puissance, elle sauta, ses mains douloureuses percutant la surface du mur afin de lui permettre de s'y hisser.

Au diable la prudence. Si s'échapper signifiait perdre une jambe, elle la sacrifierait volontiers.

 _Je dois m'enfuir_ , pensa-t-elle proche de l'hystérie. Il semblait – semblait seulement ? Ha ! – de loin plus dangereux que son ignoble père. Et c'était peu dire. Son père était l'engeance de Lucifer.

– J-Je dois m'enfuir, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Son corps s'accrochant au mur de manière maladroite, elle fit de son mieux pour se hisser plus haut sur la surface trempée, et pour éviter d'écraser Dania. La pluie diluvienne la trempait jusqu'aux os.

Farah était inquiète pour son corps, vraiment. Elle ne sentait plus ses orteils ou ses doigts.

Soudain, les éclaboussures de bottes contre les flaques d'eau retentirent derrière elle, faisant remonter son cœur au bord des lèvres. Farah s'immobilisa, et essaya de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, sans succès. Tourner la tête signifierait abandonner le mur auquel elle s'accrochait de tout son cœur.

Les bottes se rapprochèrent, chaque pas nourrissant sa panique. Elle serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri horrifié. Pendant désespérément à mi-hauteur, et émettant des bruits embarrassants dans sa tentative d'escalade, Farah se rendit compte avec horreur que sa prise sur le mur faiblissait, et que son corps glissait lentement en direction du sol.

Non. _Nooon !_

Il s'approcha encore, trop près cette fois. Il s'était placé juste derrière elle, elle sentait son écrasante présence.

– Arrêtez, n-ne vous approchez pas, l'avertit-elle faiblement.

Il allait la tuer, elle le savait. Il trancherait sa gorge ou la poignarderait dans le dos, peut-être même…

Farah se figea lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts assurés agripper sa taille, leur chaleur électrisante se répandant à travers ses vêtements mouillés jusqu'à atteindre les profondeurs de sa peau glacée.

Allait-il lui tordre la colonne vertébrale et lui disloquer les os, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais marcher ? Attendez, est-ce que c'était même possible ?

Mais l'étranger fit alors l'impensable, la choquant au plus profond de son être. Alors qu'elle sentait son corps accroché s'élever doucement, Farah réalisa qu'il n'essayait pas de la tuer mais plutôt… _de l'aider à grimper ?_

Les sourcils froncés, elle sentit son corps devenir plus léger, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Elle jeta des regards confus derrière elle, et comme précédemment cela fut en vain. Elle discernait seulement la courbe de son épaule.

Lorsque son abdomen entra en contact avec la surface lisse du mur, elle se dégagea de sa prise.

Farah ne put désobéir à son corps lorsque ce dernier lui ordonna d'inspirer. Toussotant, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Puis, elle inspira et expira profondément, tentant de récupérer le souffle qu'elle avait perdu.

L'homme vêtu de blanc escalada le mur avec aisance, sans même le toucher. Les yeux de Farah étaient écarquillés de surprise, mais ils se détournèrent promptement, la jeune femme serrant Dania plus fort.

Après quelques instants de silence gênant – seul l'éclat de la pluie battante se faisait entendre –, Farah renonça, et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la silhouette de l'inconnu.

Sa posture était fière, bien que ses épaules paraissaient légèrement affaissées, comme si elles l'aidaient à supporter le poids du monde, et son visage était dissimulé par l'ombre de sa capuche.

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. _Attendez une minute_ , se dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans le Souk il y avait de cela – plus ou moins – une semaine ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore.

– Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle, les yeux ne quittant pas son corps armé. C'est…toi.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et déclara « Selam », ses doigts réalisant un léger signe de la main devant lui.

– Quoi ? laissa échapper Farah, ne comprenant pas son interlocuteur.

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et elle se surprit à vouloir sourire malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il lui retournait le salut qu'elle lui avait adressé dans le Souk.

L'éclat de ses yeux faiblit légèrement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les corps des gardes. Tout amusement disparut dans l'instant, tandis qu'une vague d'horreur la traversait. Elle déglutit, sentant la bile envahir sa gorge.

– T-Tu les as t-tués.

– En effet.

Il avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Farah ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou être terrifiée. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'homme vêtu de blanc inclina sa tête.

– Tu ne dois pas me craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal.

– Bien, exhala Farah avant de s'immobiliser, les lèvres closes.

– Pourquoi les as-tu… tués ? demanda-t-elle, emplie d'une crainte soudaine.

– Aurais-tu préféré que je m'en abstienne ? l'interrogea-t-il au lieu de répondre.

Farah fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas totalement.

– Tu ne peux pas les avoir massacrés pour moi. Tu me connais…à p-peine.

Elle haussa un sourcil noir parfaitement dessiné.

– Comment peux-tu même…

Farah déglutit. Comment avait-il su où elle se trouvait ? Qui elle était ? L'avait-il suivie depuis le Souk ? Que voulait-il ? Et qu'attendait-il ?

– Tes cris inhumains étaient durs à ignorer, déclara-t-il platement.

Ou ça.

Farah rougit instantanément, puis repoussa ce sentiment gênant. Clarifiant maladroitement sa gorge, elle émit un :

– Je te remercie.

Le vent glacé et les trombes d'eau s'écrasaient contre sa chair comme l'aurait fait un fouet. Elle frissonna, tous ses membres tressautant.

– Quel est ton nom ? se surprit-elle à demander.

L'homme fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules, gonflant ainsi son torse et collant un peu plus son manteau à sa silhouette musclée.

Réalisant soudainement où ses yeux s'étaient posés, elle les détourna précipitamment.

– Alors ? ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il n'offrit aucune autre réponse que le silence.

Parce que ses traits étaient dissimulés, elle ne pouvait discerner l'expression qu'il arborait.

– Pas tes affaires, fut la brève réponse qu'elle obtint.

– Je doute que ce soit ton nom, se moqua doucement Farah.

L'homme – oh, Pas tes Affaires, se corrigea-t-elle – s'avança. Soudain alarmée, la jeune femme se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et manqua de tomber du mur.

Le fait qu'elle gaspillait son temps la frappa, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa fuite, oui. Elle devait prendre la situation en main.

– Et b-bien, je ferais mieux de partir, maintenant…, murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

– Tu ne t'en vas nulle part, répliqua-t-il sévèrement.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu ?

– Ta coopération.

– Hein ?

L'homme soupira, et s'approcha encore. Il pila instantanément lorsqu'il aperçut le renflement du corps de Dania, et l'observa longuement sans dire un mot.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Farah tapota le tissu et sourit.

– Mon bébé, dit-elle en la berçant. N'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres en un baiser, et parla à Dania d'un ton doux et enfantin.

L'homme parut stopper quoi qu'il était sur le point de faire, et la fixa dans un silence étrange. L'ignorant, Farah serra son chat plus fort, tout en déclarant :

– Son nom est Dania.

L'homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de compréhension, mais ce fut tout. Aucun « Ow » ni compliment. Bien que sa réponse fût directe, cela… ne la surprit pas. Il semblait être un homme qui parlait peu.

– Donc, dit-elle tout en le regardant et en se rendant compte qu'il la dépassait d'une tête. Ça ne l'intimidait pas du tout. Non.

– Pourquoi désires-tu ma coopération ?

– Ton fiancé, Edwardo de Pablo, je souhaite mettre un terme à ses actes malfaisants.

Farah serra les dents, en proie à une colère soudaine, la chaleur de ce sentiment chassant brièvement le froid brutal.

– Ce n'est pas mon fiancé ! répliqua-t-elle. Et comment es-tu au courant pour lui, de toute façon ?

– La manière dont j'ai eu connaissance de ses méfaits est le moindre de tes problèmes, déclara Pas tes Affaires. Ai-je ton allégeance ?

Farah le fixa en silence, berçant Dania et se pencha sur la question. Mettre Edwardo hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute… quelle offre alléchante, elle en sourit presque. Cela importait peu de savoir comment cet homme connaissait Edwardo, ou pourquoi il voulait le voir disparaître, non. La seule chose que réalisa Farah était la fin de la vie d'Edwardo, ce qui entraînerait la fin de son mariage arrangé. Ce qui entraînerait sa liberté.

Liberté.

Elle serait libre ensuite. Farah n'avait pas à réfléchir à deux fois pour se décider. Mais :

– Et si je refuse ? se surprit-elle à demander à la place.

L'homme fit instantanément apparaître une lame tranchante derrière son poignet, le métal se reflétant dans la pluie diluvienne. Farah déglutit.

– J'ai rendu justice en vous sauvant, toi et ton enfant. Mais ne doute pas de la sincérité de mes mots lorsque je dis que si tu me refuses ton aide, je te tuerais. Mon temps et précieux, je n'aime pas le gaspiller, mais je vais te poser le demander une dernière : m'accorderas-tu ou non ton aide ?

Tout ce à quoi Farah pouvait penser en ce moment était sa voix. Cette profonde et riche voix. Chaque mot était empreint d'autorité et traduisait sa fermeté Farah ne put qu'hocher la tête avant de la relever tandis qu'il prit la parole avec son inégalable autorité.

Toutefois il semblait sincère dans son avertissement.

– Femme.

Sa voix glaciale arracha Farah de ses pensées, et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

– Oh oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Oui, tu as ma pleine coopération, Pas tes Affaires.

Elle voulait que ce monstre disparaisse de la surface de la terre au moins autant que lui – si ce n'est plus.

L'homme laissa échapper un léger ricanement à ses mots, et tourna les talons. Farah se raidit.

– O-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle tandis que la panique l'envahissait.

Elle le suivit, mais son pied glissa soudainement. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment la surface irrégulière de l'arête du mur. Un bref cri lui échapper.

– Ecoute, j-je te remercie pour t-tout ce que tu as fait. Honnêtement. S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, je te jure que je te serai utile. Juste, dit-elle en essayant de se remettre sur pieds, s'il te plait.

Farah craignait grandement que si l'homme l'abandonnait ici, seule, son père envoie plus d'hommes pour la chercher, et toute chance d'être libre un jour disparaîtrait alors.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre tandis qu'il continuait de traverser la longueur du mur.

– Est-ce que tu me laisses ? croassa-t-elle derrière lui.

– Suis mes pas, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Farah se redressa, et tentant de conserver son équilibre tout en le suivant sur la surface réduite du mur. Plaçant précautionneusement un pied nu après l'autre, elle s'approcha de l'homme en tremblant. Mais, avant qu'elle puisse le rejoindre, son pied engourdi se posa sur une aspérité tranchante, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Farah glapit. Son corps chuta, comme attiré inexorablement par le sol, ses pieds n'étant plus en contact avec la surface plate du mur. L'horreur la submergea, et elle crut sentir son cœur rater deux battements.

– Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle au milieu de sa chute.

Trop vite pour que son cerveau puisse enregistrer le mouvement, un bras puissant lui agrippa brutalement l'avant-bras, l'empêchant de dégringoler plus bas. Farah put de nouveau poser ses pieds à terre, et planta ses talons dans l'arête du mur.

Nonchalamment, l'homme l'attira loin du bord. Dans le mouvement, la jeune femme s'accrocha à l'ourlet de son manteau pour suivre le mouvement et, par conséquent, l'attira plus près d'elle.

– S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tomber, murmura-t-elle comme une prière.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin son équilibre, les doigts toujours fermement agrippés au col de son manteau, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement intense

– Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

La pluie diluvienne martelait leurs têtes, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Farah se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs corps. Sa poitrine se fondait contre la plaque de son armure tandis que la garde de son épée creusait dans son flanc.

Mais, plus que tout, elle sentait la chaleur qui irradiait de son compagnon, et fut soudain avide d'en sentir plus. Elle caressait sa peau comme une délicieuse flamme, écoulant à l'intérieur de son corps glacé une sensation des plus réconfortantes. Farah se mit inconsciemment à ronronner, et se rapprocha de lui afin de profiter au plus de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

L'homme recula derechef, hors de sa portée, et cela demanda à Farah tout le contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas lui crier dessus.

– Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'étira et attrapa le parapet du toit. Farah fut une fois encore en proie au froid mordant, et suivit instantanément l'homme vêtu de blanc.

– Nous nous déplacerons par les toits, déclara-t-il sans jeter un regard en arrière.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Farah, confuse.

L'homme grogna.

– Puisque tu es à ma merci, femme, je te suggère de cesser ces irritables questions.

– Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, pas tes Affaires, soupira Farah.

Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement désapprobateur à ces mots.

– Et ce n'était pas une question ! lui rappela Farah.

L'homme se posta sur le bord du toit, imposant, et posa son regard sur elle, lui ordonnant silencieusement de suivre son exemple. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour protester, pour dire qu'elle était une dame et une personne civilisée, mais choisit d'obéir. C'était pour le mieux, après tout.

Et n'avait-elle pas envisagé de faire la même chose avant que les gardes ne la rattrapent, de toute façon ?

 _Tu peux le faire_ , se dit-elle. _Même si tu n'as jamais grimpé sur les toits et qu'il y a des risques que tu fasses une chute mortelle, tu peux le faire._

Claquant ses mains ensemble, Farah étira ses membres, plaça son pied nu sur une planche en bois, et s'éleva. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'humidité glissante sous ses pieds, sa gorge se serra, et elle se surprit à redescendre sur l'arête du mur.

– J-je ne peux pas le faire, dit-elle en frissonnant, le regard levé vers lui.

– Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Maintenant grimpe.

– J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

– Je n'en ai cure. Grimpe.

Farah soupira, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je peux en mourir, tu sais ?

– Ce mur ne fait que deux mètres de haut, lui assura l'homme avec une patience décroissante.

– Exactement ! s'exclama Farah. Contrairement à toi, Monsieur Je-Peux-Grimper, j'aime mes os tels qu'ils sont.

– Tu te casseras difficilement un os à cette hauteur, se moqua l'homme.

– Et bien, tu sous-estimes clairement ma faiblesse, rétorqua Farah.

L'homme soupira puis, à contrecœur, tendit une main.

– Je pourrais t'aider pour la dernière moitié du chemin.

– Pourrais ? répéta Farah, grimpant lentement vers sa main. Tu devras.

– Est-ce que c'est un ordre que j'ai entendu de ta bouche, femme ?

Il retira sa main. Farah avait déjà grimpé un mètre, et paniqua lorsque l'aide promise disparut.

– Non ! Non, c'était une requête. Maintenant redescends ta main. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il abaissa de nouveau sa main et, après une progression peu élégante, elle attrapa la main tendue et sentit son corps être hissé.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aide que tu peux te reposer, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant grimpe avant que je ne décide de te lâcher.

Farah hoqueta et planta son regard apeuré dans le sien.

– Tu n'oserais pas…

A travers l'ombre de sa capuche, elle crut discerner un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais l'ignora, sachant qu'elle l'avait probablement imaginé.

– Ne me tente pas, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit.

Quel homme agaçant ! pensa Farah avant terminer l'ascension.

– Tu ferais tomber une femme avec un enfant ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, debout sur le parapet et le regard posé sur lui.

– Oui, répondit-il en se détournant.

– Hey ! l'appela Farah, mais il l'ignora.

Elle descendit du parapet et courut le rejoindre.

– Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

A ses mots, il s'arrêta, la regarda fixement, et acquiesça brièvement.

L'instant suivant, sa vision s'obscurcit brusquement, et Farah se retrouva coupée du monde extérieur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois plus. Je ne vois plus !

Elle paniqua. Avait-elle… perdu la vue ? Est-ce que son corps engourdi se retournait contre elle ? Comment pourrait-elle observer son attirant visage désormais ?

Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Comment pourrait-elle lire les poèmes qui lui tenaient tant à cœur ? Oh mon Dieu.

– P-Pas-tes-Affaires ? appela-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même.

Des doigts puissants agrippèrent ses épaules, l'immobilisant.

– Je t'ai simplement bandée les yeux, répondit sa voix profonde.

Farah autorisa alors son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. Sa vision n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner. Son visage était-il engourdi au point qu'elle ne sente pas le foulard enroulé autour de sa tête ? Elle se pinça la joue, et la douleur ne lui parvint que quelques battements de cœur plus tard. Et mince.

– J-J'ai froid, dit-elle en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille, collant Dania encore plus contre elle.

L'homme se déplaça et Farah sentit soudain de la chaleur envelopper ses épaules et le haut de son dos. L'instant d'après, elle réalisait que cette enivrante chaleur provenait de son bras. Une faveur contre une faveur. L'obscurité contre de la chaleur ? Quel amour.

Farah se pencha vers lui, obsédée par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle était admirative de la manière dont son corps générait de la chaleur même au cœur d'une nuit glaciale.

L'homme commença à s'écarter d'elle, mais garda son bras autour de ses épaules. Farah souffla presque. Elle voulait de la chaleur ! Comme un papillon, elle était attirée par sa flamme.

– Tu ne sais donc pas que partager c'est se soucier ?

L'homme renifla.

– Je ne me soucie pas de toi, et je ne partage sûrement pas.

– Pourquoi m'avoir aveuglée ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

– Pour t'empêcher d'analyser la zone dans laquelle nous pénétrons.

– Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama Farah, puis elle gronda : Je viens à peine d'arriver dans la ville, et serais bien incapable de faire la différence entre une ruelle et une autre, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit.

– Es-tu incapable à ce point ?

Sa voix traduisait son incrédulité. Farah serra les dents. Parce qu'il pouvait mémoriser les alentours depuis un seul poste d'observation ? Se souvenant de la mort rapide des gardes, Farah ne répondit pas. Parce que, oui, il semblait être un homme capable de mémoriser la disposition de Damas depuis un seul lieu – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

– D'accord, j'ai peut-être exagéré mes propos dans le but de t'assurer que je suis incapable du moindre mal, mais ne me qualifie pas d'incapable ! Tu ne me connais pas assez pour me juger aussi sévèrement.

Même les yeux voilés, Farah devina, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il avait haussé un sourcil.

– Je dis seulement parce que c'est la seule information que tu m'as fournie dans ta phrase dénuée de sens.

– Peu importe, grommela la jeune femme.

– Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Farah d`hausser un sourcil délicat.

– Il est assez similaire au tien, répondit-elle.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Farah continua tout de même.

– Oui. Mais le mien ressemble plutôt à Occupe-Toi de Tes Affaires. Joli, non ?

– Non, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Roulant des yeux à ses mots, Farah se détourna. Il la guida à travers les toits, et ne montra aucune pitié alors qu'il la tirait en avant, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle était pied-nus, aveugle, et sans oublier glacée jusqu'à la moelle.

Malgré ses mouvements secs – et ses ordres – Farah se surprit à tenir la cadence. A un moment, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et – ce fut ce qui la choqua – l'aida gentiment à descendre jusqu'à un toit plus bas.

Pendant qu'il lui apportait son aide, Farah sentit, encore une fois, son épée s'enfoncer dans son flanc. Elle grimaça et s'écarta.

– Ton épée veut me transpercer même lorsqu'elle est rengainée, marmonna-t-elle en massant son côté.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre, choisissant sagement de garder le silence. Peu importait. Attrapant le tissu de son manteau blanc, Farah assura sa prise.

Son pied, celui avec lequel elle avait marché sur une pierre tranchante, palpitait. Et même alors il ne montrait aucune générosité.

– Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-elle pour près de la centième fois.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ces irritables questions ? gronda-t-il.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me blesser, _Assassin_ ? ricana Farah.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Farah ferma précipitamment les lèvres, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

L'homme revint tranquillement à une allure lente, et l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'alourdit. Devint beaucoup plus mortelle. Un silence obscur les entourait.

– D'accord, attends ! dit-elle précipitamment.

Farah ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. D'accord, Sarah avait mentionné des hommes vêtus de blanc, et Farah avait laissé échapper ce qui était enfoui au fond de ses pensées. Mais il s'agissait juste d'une erreur innocente !

A travers le vacarme de la pluie battante, elle distingua le son d'une épée qu'on dégainait. Le bruit attisa le feu de sa panique.

Une poigne puissante lui agrippa soudain l'avant-bras, assez fort pour laisser une marque, et la tira violemment en avant. Farah trébucha plusieurs fois, mais jamais il ne ralentit. Elle sentait sa colère la transpercer plus cruellement encore que le vent glacial.

La jeune femme fut brusquement tirée vers l'avant, mais cette fois, ses pieds effleurèrent un bord. Son dos n'était supporté par rien d'autre que de l'air, et lorsqu'elle voulut reculer, son pied ne rencontra que du vide.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation mortelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Au même moment, des larmes traîtresses vinrent troubler sa vision déjà amputée. Farah dut admettre que son corps se trouvait entre ciel et terre, penché vers le sol de la Cité Sainte qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Dieu, ce qu'elle haïssait les hauteurs.

– S'il te plaît, arrête, arrête !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Farah attrapa de ses deux mains le bras qui lui broyait l'avant-bras. Son corps, sa chaleur, elle ne pouvait plus les sentir, et ce fait attisa sa panique, car cela signifiait qu'elle était assez loin de lui et assez proche de rencontrer la mort.

Elle se cramponnait à son bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

– Dis-moi, ennemie, dit-il calmement.

Sa voix, plus glaciale que la nuit, l'affecta plus profondément que la pluie torrentielle. Son pied nu glissa, lui arrachant un cri tandis que son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle se rattrapa de justesse en faisant porter tout le poids de son corps sur la pointe de ses pieds.

– Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, protesta-t-elle faiblement, le souffle court.

– Comment es-tu au courant de l'existence des Assassins ? continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue parler. Prends en compte le fait que j'ai une lame pointée sur ta gorge, et que je suis sur le point de mettre fin à ta misérable vie. Réponds honnêtement ou tu goûteras à ma colère.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas !

Farah déglutit, ferma ses paupières humides, et ouvrit ses lèvres pour parler. Sa vie dépendant des mots qu'elle allait prononcer, elle tenta de rassembler toute la confiance qui lui restait.

– J'avais entendu des rumeurs, à propos d'ho-hommes vêtus en blanc, dit-elle en se refusant à mentionner Sarah. Les gens d-disent que v-vous ne faites qu'un avec les ombres et que vous vous déplacez avec le vent.

– Je n'ai cure de ce que les gens disent, gronda-t-il tandis que sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme se réduisait.

– D'accord, d'accord, cria précipitamment cette dernière. M-Mon père, dit-elle sans se soucier de le dénoncer. Il est proche d'Edwardo… tu sais, l'homme auquel je suis fiancée ?

– Je sais qui il est.

– D'accord, très bien. Et bien…, elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Mon pète a été informé que l'escorte d'Edwardo avait été prise en embuscade par un… Assassin. J'ai surpris la conversation, mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à… maintenant.

Oui, désormais, Farah croyait les paroles de Sarah de tout son cœur. Le monde devrait trembler et frémir de peur devant ces hommes, car ils étaient des armes de chair et de sang, ce qui les rendait plus mortels que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce monde. Farah ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était en présence de l'un d'entre eux. Le jour d'avant, il ne s'agissait encore que d'êtres imaginaires pour elle.

– J-Je te le promets, jura-t-elle en tremblant. Je ne suis pas une ennemie. Je souhaite seulement fuir l'avenir funeste que me promet Edwardo, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir.

Elle aspirait désespérément à être libre, et elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour y goûter une fois de plus.

– Je sais que c'est venu de nulle part, mais tu es vêtu de blanc, tu utilises des armes mortelles, et veux anéantir un leader corrompu, Edwardo. J'ai juste…Juste pensé…

Son menton tremblait tandis que des larmes brûlantes obscurcissaient encore une fois sa vision.

– Ne me lâche pas. Je t'en prie. Je t-t'aiderai, je t'en fais la promesse. Je suis une femme de parole. Je te le demande sincèrement, murmura doucement la jeune femme. Ne me lâche pas.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles, et Farah crut devenir folle d'angoisse.

Lentement, presque doucement, Farah fut ramenée sur le toit. Elle embrassa presque le sol tant son soulagement était immense, mais se retint. A la place, elle se redressa, et se retourna hâtivement pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle ne voyait pas. En plus de sa peur, elle sentit la colère gonfler dans sa poitrine.

– N-Ne me refais j-jamais, avertit-elle faiblement l'Assassin.

Où qu'il se trouve. Elle l'entendit rengainer son arme, et soupira de soulagement.

– Ce que je t'ordonne, tu dois y obéir, déclara-t-il de son accent marqué. Suis-je clair ?

– Oui, comme du cristal, grommela Farah en essuyant les larmes qui lui maculaient les joues. Maudite faiblesse ! N'autorisant plus aucune goutte à couler, elle se redressa, releva le menton dans un signe d'obstination, et déclara :

– Avant que nous ne commencions la mission, je veux un bain très, très, _très_ chaud. Marché conclu ?

– Tu n'es pas en position de poser tes conditions, mais il se pourrait que j'accède à ta requête.

– Bien.

Farah hocha la tête, et tendit la main. Même après qu'il l'ait menacée de la jeter du haut du toit, elle attendait qu'il lui attrape la main et la guide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

– Que tu me guides peut-être ? répondit Farah en haussant un sourcil.

Des doigts puissants lui agrippèrent la main et assurèrent leur prise. Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement amusé à peine audible. Elle sourit presque.

Attendez, sourire !? Après qu'il ait – oserait-elle le mentionner encore une fois ? – manqué de la tuer ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bain, et résista très difficilement à l'envie de danser de joie à l'idée de l'eau chaude et réconfortante coulant sur son corps transi de froid.

– Tu baves, femme, l'avertit l'Assassin.

– Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et la conduisit à leur destination, toujours à la même cadence – bien qu'il paraissait encore plus brutal cette fois-ci. _Peu importe_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je veux juste profiter de ce bain._

Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas réaliser qu'elle s'était trouvée face à face avec l'un de ces tristement célèbres Assassins qui fascinaient Sarah – et qu'elle avait survécu.

Farah ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle survivrait à leur mission – même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite.

-x-

 _Wolkov :_ Ecrivez vos reviews dans cette jolie petite boîte juste en dessus, et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne journée, mes chers lecteurs. Vous continuez de m'inspirer. Vraiment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chasseresse de l'Est**_ _: Coucou tout le monde ! Première chose, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Je fais un semestre à l'étranger, et s'adapter à un nouveau pays, à un nouveau rythme de travail et une nouvelle méthode d'enseignement ne m'a guère laisser beaucoup de temps libre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette aventure ! D'ailleurs je les transmets toutes à Wolkov, et elle est très contente aussi. Merci à Lafilleoiso et à Nastasia d'avoir commenté ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _ **Wolkov :**_ _C'est amusant la manière dont j'ai commencé à écrire. La première fois que j'ai posté mon histoire ici, j'ai dû quitter le pays dans lequel je vivais et vendre mon ordinateur portable, donc je me suis arrêtée. Ensuite, lorsque j'ai de nouveau eu un ordinateur portable, mon jeune frère la fait tomber, fracassant son écran, donc je me suis arrêtée de nouveau. Maintenant, je suis là encore une fois avec un nouvel ordinateur en ma possession ! J'espère vraiment que ce dernier durera pour toujours !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira -)_

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad était assis par terre, devant une table, une feuille de papier et une plume en sa possession. Il griffonna sur la surface rugueuse de la feuille, laissant des traces humides dans son sillage. Le message était sans aucun doute codé, afin de prévenir de potentiels ennemis de le décrypter.

Il avait presque fini, et aurait fini depuis un long moment déjà si cette femme chantant sans fin ne le déconcentrait pas.

– Oh joli soleil, comme tu briiiilles ! résonna sa voix à travers la porte du hammam et dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Altaïr ferma ses yeux, las, tout en sachant que la femme inventait les paroles à mesure qu'elle les chantait, parce qu'aucun poète, encore moins un Erudit, ne choisirait de déclamer des vers aussi ineptes. Sa prise sur le plume se raffermit, et il continua à écrire.

– Tu m'éclaires avec ta lumière, tu es encore plus magnifique qu'hier !

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau.

 _La patience est une grande vertu_ , se rappela Altaïr.

– Oh lumière !

Oh, Seigneur. Il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Un mot de plus à propos du soleil et il la jetterait dans les rues pour qu'elle endure la douleur cuisante provoquée par la chaleur de l'étoile, et qu'elle réalise combien il était _magnifique_.

Finalement, Altaïr termina d'écrire sa lettre codée destinée à Al-Mualim, l'informant du changement de stratégie, et plia la feuille en deux. La scellant, il se leva de terre et se dirigea vers le pigeon voyageur posté devant la fenêtre ouverte.

– Tendre Darcy, dis-moi comment tu peux être autant…autant…heu.

La voix mal assurée de la jeune femme résonna, puis se tarit dans un silence de mort. Même les éclaboussures de l'eau ne se faisaient plus entendre.

Altaïr ferma ses yeux de bonheur face à ce silence inespéré, et profita de ce bref moment pour se relaxer. Rouvrant les yeux, il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau.

– Vole jusqu'à Masyaf, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Avec un cri, l'oiseau déploya ses ailes plumées et s'éleva loin au-dessus des bâtiments. Altaïr étudia le ciel sombre et sans étoiles, et distingua une plume pâle virevolter tandis qu'elle se posait à côté de lui. Il la ramassa et passa son pouce sur sa surface satinée.

– Hum, laissa-t-il échapper doucement avant de la lâcher et de retourner dans la chaleur accueillant de la chambre.

Ils se trouvaient dans le Bureau des Assassins, pour se préparer à leur mission. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui faisait. La femme avait disparu dans les vapeurs du hammam il y avait quatre heures (à peu près) de cela et n'était toujours pas sortie.

Un miaulement provenant de derrière lui arracha Altaïr de ses pensées. Il baissa son regard. Dania, _l'enfant_ de la femme, ronronnait contre ses chevilles et le fixait de ses yeux vert vibrant. Altaïr devait admettre que lorsque « Occupe-toi de tes Affaires » avait dénoué le vêtement et relâché l'animal, il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait réussi à le surprendre.

Et il détestait les surprises.

Silencieusement, il s'écarta du chat et prit place à la table. Alors qu'il faisait de l'ordre parmi les rouleaux, l'encre et les feuilles de papiers, Altaïr se rendit compte que la femme était toujours silencieuse. Peut-être avait-elle réalisé quelle médiocre chanteuse elle faisait ?

Un homme pouvait toujours espérer. Il émit un claquement de langue agacé.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune femme cria brusquement :

– Hey, Pas Tes Affaires !

Altaïr l'ignora.

– Homme en blanc ?

Il fit rouler son épaule blessée et en fit jouer les muscles. C'était toujours douloureux, mais c'était toujours mieux que la raideur qui avait précédé. Il devrait appliquer l'onguent que Rafiq avait fait et changer les bandages avant que cela ne s'infecte.

– Mr. Grogne et Râle ?

Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ?

– Bonjouuur ?

Altaïr serra les dents, sa patience s'amenuisant. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu dégainer sa Lame Secrète auparavant.

– Ecoute, je sais que tu que tu es là. Je t'entends respirer.

A ces mots, Altaïr ne put retenir un rire moqueur. Entraîné comme il l'était, Altaïr pouvait éternuer sans émettre un seul son.

– D'accord, très bien, je ne peux pas, admit-elle. Mais peux-tu me dire ce qui rime avec sombre ? Mon esprit ne peut penser à rien pour le moment.

Seulement pour le moment ?

– Peut-être sortir ? répondit-il calmement.

Il entendit un gloussement féminin résonner depuis le hammam.

– Bien essayé, mais je suis sérieuse, se plaignit-elle.

Altaïr plissa ses yeux.

– Tout comme moi.

Silence. Puis :

– Mais…L'eau est si chaude et bonne et si…

– Sors.

– Bien, répondit-elle en maugréant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Altaïr discerna le son des éclaboussures, de pieds nus foulant le parquet et du bruissement des vêtements. Après quelques minutes, la femme émergea du hammam, laissant des gouttes d'eau dans son sillage.

Sa peau était désormais d'un rose plein de santé, ses longs cheveux trempés, et ses vêtements rigides et secs. Elle portait le pantalon noir et la tunique bleu foncé que le Rafiq lui avait fournis lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Bureau. Un voile persan était drapé sur ses épaules et pendait jusqu'à ses cuisses – aussi long que ses cheveux brillants.

Altaïr inhala et discerna l'odeur du miel et du jasmin. Il n'y avait pas de savon pour femme, peut-être avait-elle le sien ? Même s'il grimaça en sentant cette douce fragrance, il se mit inconsciemment à saliver. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte quel point son attention était centrée sur elle.

Grognant, il se redressa, mettant un terme à ces rêveries inutiles et insensées.

– C'est ton tour, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Altaïr détourna le regard de sa silhouette et, sans ajouter un mot, la contourna pour pénétrer dans le hammam.

– Profite-en bien, l'entendit-il murmurer.

L'ignorant, l'Assassin se défit de son attirail, et remplit la baignoire avec de l'eau brûlante provenant du foyer. Il se laissa glisser dedans.

L'eau brûlait sa peau, lui arrachant un sifflement satisfait. Sa peau tournait au rouge, mais Altaïr n'en avait cure. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, plaça ses bras sur les bords de la baignoire, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le liquide bouillant, à l'instar d'un matou paresseux.

Ses muscles se dénouèrent et se relâchèrent, tandis que la chaleur de l'eau chassait le froid brutal de la nuit.

Fermant les yeux, Altaïr laissa la torpeur envahir son corps. Aussi immobile que l'eau, il se reposait enfin.

Après s'être baigné, l'Assassin émergea du hammam et rabattit sa capuche, dissimulant immédiatement son visage. Ses yeux acérés examinèrent silencieusement la pièce et… ne trouvèrent aucun signe de la femme.

Un gémissement ténu typiquement féminin brisa soudainement le silence pesant, et il suivit le bruit. Il semblait provenir de sous la table. Se dirigeant vers cette dernière, il baissa les yeux.

Au travers des coussins empilés sur le sol, il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme endormie. Elle avait rassemblé tous les oreillers de la pièce et s'était bâti une forteresse.

Altaïr sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever, puis laissa son sérieux reprendre le dessus.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa et quitta la chambre pour se mettre à la recherche du Rafiq. Le chat de la femme le suivant en miaulant, se frottant contre ses chevilles et manqua de le faire tomber. D'un mouvement du pied, il écarta doucement le félin de son chemin et continua sur sa lancée.

Le Rafiq était assis devant une table, de nombreuses herbes éparpillées sur la surface boisée. Altaïr recula doucement lorsque l'odeur atteignit ses narines. Le Rafiq sembla sentir la présence d'un autre être vivant et releva brusquement la tête. Se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Altaïr, il se détendit et retourna à son travail.

− Frère, le salua Altaïr avant de s'asseoir devant lui et de croiser les jambes.

Le Rafiq Kadar hocha la tête en retour.

− T'es-tu bien reposé Altaïr ? demanda-il.

− Oui, répondit-il avec une voix monotone, mais un grognement lui échappa a la mention de son nom.

La femme résidait toujours sous le même toit qu'eux, raison pour laquelle le Rafiq devait être plus prudent.

Face à la réaction d'Altaïr, son compagnon sourit doucement. Cela ne fit que nourrir l'irritation qui grandissait en lui.

– Il faut que je te parle de la femme, déclara le Rafiq, toute trace d'amusement évaporée.

Altaïr se redressa légèrement, son regard d'aigle planté sur le Rafiq. Il savait ce que le Rafiq tentait de dire, et attendait que ce dernier le fasse.

– Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? Qui est-elle ?

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est destinée à devenir la femme d'Edwardo. En l'utilisant, je veux attirer l'ennemi hors de sa cachette et le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, assura tranquillement Altaïr.

Le Rafiq hocha la tête, mais l'Assassin savait que la discussion était loin d'être finie.

– Et elle a accepté de t'assister dans l'assassinat de son fiancé ?

– Oui. Elle se bat pour sa liberté, répondit-il.

– Altaïr…

– Mon but ultime est d'envoyer de Pablo dans l'au-delà. Je suis conscient de mes actions, Rafiq, et je ne bouleverserai pas l'ordre établi des Assassins. Si elle venait à me trahir, je la tuerais. En fait, je la tuerai une fois la mission accomplie. Je refuse de laisser un sentiment d'inaccompli derrière moi.

Un hoquet féminin, soudain et inattendu, résonna dans la pièce – ou plutôt derrière lui. Altaïr regarda par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut la femme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ne dormait-elle donc pas ? A l'expression que son visage arborait, il sut instantanément que ce qui suivrait ne sera pas beau à voir. Cependant, Altaïr tenta tout de même de mettre un terme à cette confrontation.

– Femme…, commença-t-il.

– Menteur ! fut le cri qui surgit des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Son visage passa par plusieurs émotions, mais l'Assassin pouvait discerner avec facilité les douloureux signes de la trahison.

Il serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

– Sale menteur ! cria-t-elle encore, mais cette fois, sa colère pris la forme d'un objet projeté vers lui. Un livre. Il l'esquiva facilement, et le regarda brièvement s'écraser contre le mur derrière le Rafiq – qui pilait tranquillement ses herbes. Pourquoi ce vieil homme…

Grinçant des dents, Altaïr se redressa. La femme tourna précipitamment les talons et fuit dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter.

– C'est ce que je tentais de te dire, déclara le Rafiq, son attention toujours dirigée vers ses herbes.

L'ignorant, Altaïr suivit la jeune femme. Il l'aperçut dans le coin opposé à lui de la pièce, sa silhouette tremblant de colère, d'indignation, et de peur. Mais surtout de la colère. Très bien.

– Cesse tes jérémiades insensées, déclara calmement Altaïr.

Elle hoqueta, puis fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une mince fente.

– Comment peux-tu ? éructa-t-elle. Comment _oses_ -tu ? ajouta-t-elle.

Altaïr l'observa en silence.

– Tu étais supposé m'aider, me libérer ! Mais tu as choisi de me trahir, comme si je n'avais déjà pas eu ma dose pour une vie !

Elle s'avança et ramassa un oreiller sur le sol.

– Je te voyais comme un homme de parole !

Sur ces mots, un coussin jaillit dans sa direction.

Altaïr ne daigna pas bouger puisque l'oreiller ne le frôla même pas, et atterrit un pied à sa gauche. Elle tenta de nouveau sa chance, mais cette fois le projectile n'arriva même pas à sa hauteur.

– Ces coussins sont aussi inutiles que toi !

En s'exclamant, elle lui lança un oreiller plus imposant. Cette fois, Altaïr dut l'esquiver en se penchant sur le côté.

– Me trahir maintenant, hein ? ricana-t-elle, lui rappela brièvement Abbas lorsqu'il se disputait avec lui. M'utiliser maintenant et me tuer plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se saisit d'un autre projectile, dans le but de le lui lancer à la figure. Altaïr commençait à en avoir assez de ce jeu.

Lorsqu'elle le jeta vers lui, il utilisa ce moment pour se mettre en mouvement et pour s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, un hoquet s'échappant de ses lèvres pleines.

Avec un _thwack_ , il cloua son corps au mur avec le sien. Le corps de la jeune femme était collé contre le sien, et son poignet se plaqua énergiquement contre sa gorge, la forçant à relever le menton – mais pas trop violemment.

\- L-Lâche-moi ! bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant, s'embrumant, puis s'écarquillant de nouveau. Cette fois un peu plus grand. D'accord, un petit peu trop grand.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se contracter contre son bras, et perçut sa surprise lorsqu'elle déglutit. Etait-elle… ?

La réalisation le frappa, et Altaïr pencha précipitamment la tête en avant, dissimulant ses traits derrière sa capuche argentée. Mais ce fut inutile, puisqu'elle avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce à quoi Altaïr ressemblait. Il se maudit.

\- T-Tes…yeux, murmura-t-elle.

Altaïr savait ce qu'elle avait vu le chatoiement doré de ses yeux bruns, leur apparence similaire à ceux d'un faucon. Ce n'était pas lui qui était arrivé à cette conclusion, mais ceux qui l'avait rencontré. Ils finissaient toujours par comparer ses yeux aiguises a ceux de ce prédateur.

\- Ils…sont…,

Il aperçut sa main s'élever dans les airs et se poser doucement sur sa joue. Altaïr sursauta, les yeux verrouillés sur son épaule. Pourquoi ici ? Même lui ne le comprenait pas. Ses yeux se froncèrent face à cette action soudaine, mais il ne fit rien pour l'a _rrêter_. Il se contenta de rester immobile, la mâchoire serrée. Attendant.

Doucement, elle fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur le haut de sa joue, et soupira, son souffle chaud mourant sur la peau nue de son cou. Il se raidit, tentant d'empêcher les cheveux sur sa nuque de se dresser. Mais il échoua.

\- Tu possèdes une telle beauté, murmura doucement la femme, et il ne put manquer l'étincelle de vérité qui perça dans ses mots.

Elle le surprit encore plus en caressant sa joue. Altaïr musela le grognement d'appréciation qui montait dans sa gorge suite à ce contact. Cela faisait si longtemps… Attendez, beauté ?

Elle le trouvait beau ?

Il était un meurtrier. Il était brutal, froid, et calculateur. Il était un Assassin.

Sentant son côté le plus froid prendre le dessus et geler ses émotions, Altaïr leva la tête et, du dos de sa main gauche, écarta brusquement sa main de son visage, ses actions indiquant clairement qu'elle était une nuisance.

\- Laisse-moi clarifier quelque chose, prononça froidement Altaïr, rendant la jeune femme perplexe face à son changement d'attitude. Tu es à ma merci, et j'ai ton allégeance. Tu t'es toi-même soumise à la volonté d'un assassin, femme. Sache que mon credo ne tolère pas que des détails soient négligés mais note que je hais cela. Après l'accomplissement de ma mission, tu cesseras d'exister.

La jeune femme tenta de l'écarter. Altaïr ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais un muscle sous son œil tressaillit.

– Tu veux me tuer ? lui cria-t-elle, la voix emplie de colère.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

– Je n'ai aucun désir de faire autrement.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, et tenta de le bousculer de nouveau.

– Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je vivrai, je me fiche de ce que tu veux !

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne, mais ses efforts semblèrent vains, car la force d'Altaïr n'était égalée que par peu.

– Femme, arrête.

– Laisse-moi partir et ensuite seulement j'arrêterai !

Elle frappa sa poitrine, visant sans le vouloir son armure. Elle cria et retira vivement sa main. Elle la massa précautionneusement tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Puis, baissant la tête et empêchant ainsi Altaïr d'étudier plus attentivement ses expressions, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

– Je…veux juste être…libre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, destinée à ses seules oreilles.

Mais Altaïr l'entendit tout de même, et quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine.

– Tu devrais savoir maintenant que nous n'obtenons pas toujours ce que nous désirons.

La jeune femme fixa le sol dans un silence complet. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne déclare :

– D'abord mon père… Puis Edwardo…et maintenant la mort.

En gémissant, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Son père ? Altaïr se surpris à serres les poings. Ce que son père avait fait n'importait point. Ce qui importait était le Credo des Assassins, et rien de plus.

Sa vie n'importait pas.

Sa liberté n'importait pas.

Ses pleurs…n'importaient pas.

Altaïr serra les dents face à cette situation. Il n'aimait pas voir une femme pleurer. Dans ce genre de situation, elles faisaient preuve de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité, et de tels sentiments devaient être détruits, et non pas tolérés ni encouragés.

– Vas-tu pleurer toute ta vie ? demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête, ses yeux rouges et humides.

– Oh, non ! dit-elle en feignant la surprise. Je devrais rire maintenant, je suis tellement désolée.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis :

– Oui ! cria-t-elle, essuyant brutalement les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Je vais pleurer ! Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit ?

– Arrête.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les larmes ? Eh bien, dit-elle tout en serrant ses paupières pour en faire tomber une, en voici d'autres.

Elle n'était plus triste, elle était furieuse. Cependant, Altaïr préférait ce côté fougueux plutôt que…le coté faible.

– Je n'en veux pas, déclara-t-il.

– Mais tu sais ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle tout en pointant un doigt vers sa poitrine.

Altaïr le fixa, perplexe, tout en haussant un sourcil. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer à pointer un doigt vers lui, étant irrespectueux envers lui plus que personne ne l'avait jamais été. Pas même Abbas, parce que tout le monde savait de quoi Altaïr était vraiment capable. _Et pourtant cette femme…_

Cette femme osait s'aventurer sur cette voie, osait pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui. Puisqu'il n'avait _jamais_ failli à une mission, personne ne l'avait jamais blâmé. Pas même Al Mualim ne le traitait avec tant d'insolence. Cette femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

– Retire ton doigt avant que tu ne le perdes, déclara-t-il froidement.

Elle le ramena immédiatement à ses côtés et le fixa avec prudence.

– Je veux ma liberté, Assassin, énonça-t-elle tout en relevant légèrement le menton.

Il pencha sa tête, et s'écarta d'elle.

– Ce que j'ordonne, tu exécutes, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément, massant sa gorge où la protection de son poignet se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

– Je sais cela, vraiment. Mais, dit-elle en déglutissant, après la mission dans laquelle je te prêterai assistance – comme je l'ai promis – laisse-moi partir. Je te fais le serment que je ne dirais pas un mot à propos de toi ou de ce que j'ai appris. Je partirai pour une contrée lointaine, très lointaine. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît.

– Te laisser partir signifierait divulguer des informations. Je ne doute pas de tes mots, mais tu n'es pas un Assassin. Tu n'as pas été entraînée à résister à la douleur dès ton plus jeune âge. Si jamais mes ennemis mettent la main sur toi, je doute que tu sois capable de résister à leur cruauté. Tu succomberais.

– Ils ne sauront pas que je suis impliquée ! tenta-elle désespérément de le convaincre. Je couvrirai ma tête, mon visage, tout !

Altaïr soupira, sachant évidemment que le genre humain adorait la vie. Contrairement à lui, qui donnerait sa vie pour son Credo, si cela pouvait permettre un futur meilleur ; il sacrifierait sa vie mille fois et plus. Il choisirait délibérément la mort si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais cette femme n'avait pas de telles convictions, non. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour _vivre_ cette vie – comme elle l'avait déclaré. Et cela impliquerait dénoncer sa Confrérie si ça lui permettait d'être libre.

Ils désiraient tous les deux la liberté, mais leurs intentions les partageaient. Il était né pour apporter la justice à ce monde corrompu, et elle pour vivre sa vie. Altaïr refusait de laisser son égoïsme détruire son Credo, dont le but était de créer un meilleur monde pour tous. Un monde qui ne contiendrait pas de politiciens égarés, de dirigeants cruels et de Templiers désillusionnés. Et bien qu'il comprenait son exigence, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Si Altaïr devait lui laisser un brin de liberté, il pourrait tout aussi bien donner une centaine de vies d'Assassins.

Le Credo viendra toujours avant tout.

– Tu demandes l'impossible, déclara finalement Altaïr.

La lueur obstinée ne disparut pas des yeux de la jeune femme.

– Je demande seulement ce qui me revient de droit, répondit-elle.

– Lorsque tu as accepté de me prêter assistance, lorsque tu aurais pu choisir de partir, tu as scellé ton destin. Ta vie en échange de centaines d'autres.

– J'ai choisi de te suivre parce que je ne savais pas que tu allais me tromper.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, le regardant avec attention.

– Tu avais entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna Altaïr.

– Pas particulièrement de toi, mais oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Alors tu aurais dû comprendre qu'un Assassin élimine les menaces qui guettent son Credo. C'est à cela que nos vies sont dédiées ; nous annihilons les dangers qui sont mortels pour notre peuple. Lorsque tu t'es jointe à moi, tu aurais dû penser à deux fois à ce que je suis ; tu aurais dû, au moins, t'enquérir des risques que tu prenais. Tu ne l'as pas fait, tu es la seule à blâmer pour ta stupidité.

– Ma stupidité ? s'exclama-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais dégainé la lame dissimulée dans ton poignet et que tu me menaçais avec ?

– Je t'ai sauvée du danger, tué des hommes qui n'étaient pas mes cibles – pour toi. J'ai leur sang sur mes mains, pas toi. Mais ne doute pas de mes capacités, femme.

Altaïr ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tolérer cela. Il lui avait portée secours, maintenant elle lui était redevable. Oui, de sa vie.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de les tuer ou…de m'aider, répondit-elle doucement.

Altaïr se redressa brusquement, penchant sa tête sur la droite alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

– Femme, tu criais pour que quelqu'un vienne te secourir. Tu suppliais. Et maintenant tu dis que tu ne désirais pas d'aide ? Tu préfèrerais épouser Edwardo, dans ce cas ? Porter ses enfants ?

A ces mots, elle déglutit. Puis rougit.

– Si cela signifie être vivante, alors oui. J'endurerai leurs brimades.

– Leurs ? s'enquit Altaïr en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, celles de mon père et d'Edwardo.

A ces mots, elle ferma instantanément sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Altaïr l'observa, l'examina de sous sa capuche.

– Oublie ça, soupira-t-elle. Je me tuerai probablement moi-même après quelques semaines de mariage avec Batardo. Je…Je voulais juste être libre, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment. Voir la vie à travers mes propres yeux. Rien qu'une fois, ressentir de la joie…, dit-elle tandis que ses lèvres formèrent un sourire rêveur et que son expression s'éclaircissait. Voyager, Être heureuse.

Puis son expression se fissura, laissant entrevoir la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle commença à jouer avec le bord de sa tunique.

 _Des vœux si innocents_ , pensa Altaïr. Mais la vie était trop cruelle, et il ne s'agissait là que des rêves d'une enfant. Ils deviendraient amers, et la vie réduirait ses espoirs en cendres – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

– Que…puis-je faire pour récupérer ma liberté ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, la voix remplie d'espoir.

Une idée parvint soudainement à l'esprit d'Altaïr, mais il l'écarta avant qu'elle puisse s'enraciner. Il planta son regard dur dans le sien, l'immobilisant.

– Rien du tout. Repose-toi maintenant, nous partirons à l'aube.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et laissa la jeune femme seule avec elle-même, conscient des sanglots silencieux qui suivraient peu de temps après son départ.

-x-

 _Espèce d'idiote ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Espèce de…de…argh !_

Farah passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle resserra son étole plus près et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Il avait raison. Bien qu'elle voulait nier ses mots de toutes les cellules de son corps, Farah savait que Pas Tes Affaires avait raison. Elle avait crié pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Elle lui aurait été éternellement reconnaissante lorsqu'il l'avait secourue de cette nuit fatidique, si elle n'avait pas été terrorisée. Elle avait accepté de l'aider, et l'aiderait toujours – qu'il la menace ou pas.

Elle voulait voir Edwardo disparaître autant que lui.

Bientôt, elle aurait disparu elle aussi.

L'ayant observé assassiner tous les gardes en à peine quelques minutes, Farah aurait dû au moins réfléchir à ce dans quoi elle mettait exactement les pieds. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, elle payait le prix de sa négligence.

Il n'y avait donc aucune échappatoire ?

N'y avait-il donc rien qu'elle puisse faire pour réclamer sa liberté ?

Arriver si loin, et maintenant risquer de tout perdre ?

Farah grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler de nouvelles larmes, mais elle refusait de se montrer faible une fois de plus. Elle avait été timide pendant bien trop longtemps. Il était temps qu'elle se batte pour ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Elle utiliserait tout ce qui est en sa possession, dent et ongle, pour gagner cette bataille. Elle récupérerait sa liberté.

Avec ce nouvel espoir ancré en elle et son esprit de nouveau combattif, Farah dériva lentement vers le sommeil.

Elle rêva d'un aigle s'envolant haut dans le ciel bleu, ses iris d'or cherchant une proie sur les terres qu'il survolait de ses ailes scintillantes. Et Farah, au plus profond d'elle-même, savait qu'elle était sa proie.

-x-

 _ **Wolkov :**_ _N'êtes-vous pas heureux de lire ça ? Je le suis. J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera disponible rapidement. Merci d'avoir lu les gars ! :D Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en penser dans les commentaires !_

 _ **Chasseresse de l'Est :**_ _J'espère que ça vous a plu; comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à écrire votre ressenti dans cette petite boîte toute mignonne en-dessous, ça fait toujours plaisir ;-) A la prochaine fois ! (j'espère vraiment que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wolkov : C'est vrailent très excitant pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le chapitre 5 ! Je n'ai jamais écrit plus de 4 chapitres sur ce site, et maintenant que je m'en rends compte je sens des papillons dans mon ventre c: Altaïr devrait se sentir honoré !_

 _Chasseresse de l'Est : Hey salut tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis moins de temps à le traduire. Mais je vous préviens, plus on avance dans l'histoire plus les chapitres seront longs, il se peut donc que ça prenne encore plus de temps pour les traduire (comme si j'étais pas déjà assez lente)._

 _En tout cas, merci de la part de Wolkov et de la mienne à tous ceux qui ont commenté, mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte. Vous être géniaux ! Bonne lecture !_

-x-

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

Farah fut réveillée par le discret claquement d'objets de bois entre eux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et ouvrit ses yeux ; la seconde qui suivit, son nez détecta une délicieuse odeur de nourriture.

L'eau à la bouche, elle sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et massa son visage encore endormi. Son estomac commençait à protester tandis qu'elle frottait ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

− Humm, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'un bâillement franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres et la poussa à s'étirer.

En reniflant, elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait toujours sombre – si ce n'était les coqs qui avaient commencé à chanter.

L'aube ne devrait plus tarder.

Se sentant pleine d'énergie, Farah se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Elle se lava et revêtit ses habits, avant de suivre l'odeur de la nourriture provenant de la pièce voisine.

S'étirant une nouvelle fois, elle pénétra dans cette dernière, s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas censée s'y trouver, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Pas Tes Affaires. Nu. Enfin, son torse était nu. Mais tout de même.

− Je suis désolée !

Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre.

− Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste trouver de la nourriture. Vraiment.

− Femme, dit un homme d'une voix rauque et riche en nuances.

Elle n'appartenait pas à Mr. Grogne et Râle.

− Ne panique point. Viens ici, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Est-ce que tout le monde ici avait donc besoin de son aide ? Bon jusqu'ici seulement deux personnes lui avaient demandé.

− Pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

− Rafiq, avertit une voix.

Ah, le voilà.

− Enroule ce bandage autour de son épaule pendant que je te sers de la soupe, dit le vieil homme.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui les avait accueillis quelques heures auparavant, lorsque Pas Tes Affaires les avait conduits ici – et lorsqu'elle avait piqué sa crise de colère.

L'homme avait été marqué par le temps, et était vêtu d'une cape noire. En apercevant son immense barbe blanche, Farah ressentit l'étrange besoin de la tresser.

− Oh, tout va bien. Je vais me servir moi-même. Où est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Le vieil homme, Rafiq comme Mr. Grogne et Râle l'avait appelé, soupira.

− Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Farah se surprit à lui obéir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il parlait de la même manière qu'un grand-père qui lui donnerait la fessée avec sa canne si elle lui désobéissait.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

− Puis-je…ouvrir les yeux ?

Le vieil homme rit.

− Oui.

Progressivement, Farah ouvrit ses paupières et, tout en fixant le sol, elle se dirigea vers eux.

− Étale cet onguent sur sa blessure et panse-la. Je ne serais pas long.

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les lèvres pincées, Farah balaya la pièce du regard, puis, après avoir rassembler son courage, le posa sur son patient.

Il était assis, les jambes croisées, son torse complètement nu, le bas de son corps recouvert par un pantalon noir. Une ceinture était enroulée autour de sa taille, ses pans formant des arabesques écarlates sur le sol.

Il avait le regard fixé sur le sol, sa chevelure d'encre dissimulant les traits de son visage. Bien que les mèches étaient courtes – comme une coupe masculine -, il irradiait le même charisme qui criait « Dérange-toi de mon chemin ou tu gouteras la lame de mon épée ». Ou plutôt, dans son cas à elle, « Essaie même de me toucher et tu n'auras plus de main ».

S'éclaircissant de nouveau la gorge, Farah s'agenouilla et fit son possible pour ne pas rougir de la proximité de leur corps ou du fait qu'elle le touchait. De la dureté à la douceur. Pas encore, au moins.

– _Selam_ , salua-t-elle, avant de se saisir du récipient qui contenait des simples broyées ensemble.

De quelles sortes, Farah n'en savait rien. Alors que sa main se refermait sur le bol, la jeune femme ignora la manière dont les yeux de l'Assassin s'étrécirent, ses longs cils se fondant en signe évident d'irritation. Elle plongea deux doigts dans la mixture et fut surprise de découvrir à quel point les composants étaient doux.

Il continua à regarder ailleurs, même lorsqu'elle mélangea les herbes, leva ses doigts et les approcha de sa peau. Ce fut à ce moment-là que cela la frappa.

Son corps.

Farah sursauta.

Il n'était que muscles, ces derniers développés et fermes, dus à des années de dur labeur. Il était doté de larges épaules et d'omoplates bien dessinées. La vue de sa poitrine lui envoya des frissons dans l'estomac – qu'elle ignora immédiatement – et réchauffa ses joues. Ses yeux atterrirent sur ses abdominaux, chacun d'eux puissamment sculpté et semblant crier « Touche-moi ! » – ou peut-être était-ce son cerveau qui commandait à Farah d'agir ainsi. Elle ne savait pas…

Tout ce dont elle semblait se rendre compte était le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'à moitié dévêtu, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi bien bâti, assis devant elle de manière décontractée. Son estomac connut de nouveaux frissons à cette vue, amenant de la couleur à ses joues. Elle avait juste faim, c'est tout, tenta-t-elle se persuader.

Il inspira, l'arrachant à ses rêveries profondes. Farah se redressa en s'éclaircissant encore une fois la gorge. En bougeant ses genoux, elle se laissa glisser plus près de l'énorme oreiller sur lequel il était assis, et s'éclaircit la gorge _encore une fois_.

Il avait le regard vissé sur son bol de soupe, et elle savait que ses « éclaircissements de gorge » l'agaçaient. Eh bien, le Rafiq aurait dû la laisser se servir sa soupe toute seule. Mais, elle fronça les sourcils, c'était étrange que Monsieur Soupe-au-Lait – oh un nouveau surnom ! – n'ai pas plus protesté.

Pourquoi, étaient-ils inquiets qu'elle aperçoive qu'elle ne devrait pas tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de la soupe ? Farah allait rejeter cette idée avec un reniflement lorsque ça la frappa. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'ils pensaient. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, faisant face à la colère de cet Assassin plutôt que profitant de son repas.

Se tordant une fois encore les doigts, Farah prêta attention à son corps, prête à appliquer le mélange sur sa blessure et à s'acquitter cette tâche au plus vite.

Mais elle hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Des cicatrices, certaines fines et étroites tandis que d'autres étaient épaisses et enflées, décorant d'une certaine manière sa peau ; elle ne savait pas sur laquelle appliquer la substance médicinale.

– Mon…Dieu, laissa-t-elle échapper, le regard vissé sur la cicatrice la plus profonde et la plus longue qui traversait son ventre. D'accord, comment diable avait-il survécu à ça ?

Elle serait probablement morte d'une plaie au bras – plus de panique que de la perte de sang.

Puis, une information traversa son esprit, écartant toutes les pensées présentes.

Il était un Assassin vif et mortel du plus profond de son âme. Il possédait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Il possédait une…motivation. Un objectif. Et il annihilait tous ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, détruisait ce qui voulait le détruire – du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais Farah, tout scrupule écarté, se rendit compte qu'au moins, il vivait. Vraiment. Il était libre.

 _Je veux ça_ , se dit-elle à elle-même, et elle sentit sa gorge et sa poitrine se contracter. Mais, à l'instar des cicatrices qu'il avait gagnées en prenant des vies, Farah avait peur que celle de son trépas ne vienne s'ajouter à cette collection déjà bien remplie. Elle redoutait qu'il soit le seul à décider de son sort, si elle vivait ou si elle mourrait. Tout dépendait de la pitié qu'il montrerait vis-à-vis d'elle.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il renonce au funeste destin qu'il avait choisi pour elle ? Il n'était pas Dieu, il ne contrôlait point la vie des innocents. Il ne pouvait décider de son destin… et pourtant, elle devait toujours mourir après lui avoir apporté son aide.

Elle serra les dents au point que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal.

– Si elle est saluée, une personne ne devrait-elle pas retourner le geste ? demanda Farah à la place, ses mots quelque peu tranchants.

D'accord, très bien. _Très_ tranchants. Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

– Si tu avais écouté, au lieu de te laisser distraire par tes rêveries, peut-être alors aurais-tu entendu mon salut.

Farah soupira, ignorant la chaleur qui envahit ses joues.

– Très bien, laisse Mademoiselle Fantastique faire son travail.

Attrapant doucement son épaule, elle l'inclina vers elle, et manqua d'avaler sa propre salive.

 _Sérieusement ?_

Une large brûlure de forme circulaire – qui semblait avoir été trou béant avant que la cautérisation ne le referme – s'étalait sur la peau de son épaule. La plaie était rouge et paraissait irritée.

Farah, une fois de plus, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de l'Assassin. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il semblait tomber, il se relevait simplement. Clairement le mot « Défaite » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Puis, un souvenir lointain lui revint en mémoire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

 _Tu n'as pas été entraînée à résister à la douleur dès ton plus jeune âge._

Qu'avait-il traversé ?

Ce mystérieux individu intrigua Farah encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie, et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

– Toutes tes cicatrices possèdent-elles une histoire, guerrier ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à étaler le baume sur sa blessure.

De sa main libre, l'Assassin commença à boire sa soupe.

– Chaque cicatrice possède sa propre origine. Elle n'est pas méritée s'il n'y a pas un but derrière.

– Jamais à cours de réponse, marmonna Farah alors qu'elle continuait d'appliquer le mélange, cette fois sur une plaie similaire dans son dos.

– Comment as-tu reçu cette blessure de flèche ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une lésion causée par une épée ou une lame courte, puisque la cicatrice était large et presque circulaire.

– Je l'ai reçu la nuit de la mission où j'étais chargé de traquer de Pablo, confessa-t-il nonchalamment.

Elle fut décontenancée par son honnêteté absolue, mais ne dit rien. Puis cela la frappa.

– Attends une minute ! s'exclama-t-elle en reportant son regard sur son visage. Cette nuit-là, lorsque mon père a évoqué un Assassin ayant tendu une embuscade alors qu'il faisait une de ses magouilles, c'était toi ? Donc, de Pablo était ta cible ?

– Oui et oui. Mais il s'est échappé, et la prochaine fois que le destin me mettra sur sa route, je ferai justice à son corps avec ma lame – comme il a voulu le faire avec le mien.

Donc Edwardo était bien sa cible après tout, pensa Farah. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec l'onguent, elle commença à couvrir sa blessure avec des bandages propres.

Elle en pressa le bord contre la marque de brulure et l'enroula autour de son épaule. Apres quelques tours, Farah déchira l'autre extrémité de la bande et, après l'avoir séparé en deux bandes et en avoir passé une sous son bras, sécurisa le tout en y faisant un nœud.

Mince, elle était douée.

– C'est fini, dit-elle tout en reculant.

Son nez la démangea et, oubliant un instant la substance médicinale qui maculait ses doigts, le gratta.

– Tu as ma gratitude, répondit-il doucement avant d'avaler le reste de son bol.

Sans paraitre inquiet de sa blessure, il remit sa tunique blanche.

– Hey, en parlant de gratitude, commença Farah alors que son nez discerna une odeur désagréable. Ou est mon bébé ?

L'Assassin posa son regard sur elle et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à dire il parut l'oublier lorsqu'il la vit.

Farah fronça les sourcils, puis rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne détournait pas le regard. Les lèvres de l'Assassin tressaillirent.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il leva son index et tapota son nez avec. Cela lui prit un moment pour qu'elle réalise de ce geste et lorsqu'elle le fit, sa main se porta instantanément à son nez pour l'essuyer. Ce qui, dans son cas, signifiait décorer son nez avec encore plus d'onguent.

– Oh mon Dieu, mon visage, laissa échapper Farah avant de promptement se hisser sur ses pieds. Je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour célébrer ma réussite dans les arts médicaux. Excuse-moi.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers le hammam. Elle aperçut le Rafiq dans sa hâte et lui adressa un sourire rapide.

Apres s'être nettoyée, Farah pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, et remarqua la vitesse avec laquelle l'Assassin avait renfile son uniforme argente, ses armes aiguisées toutes rengainées et prêtes au combat. Ca, et le fait qu'il jouer avec Dania à l'aide d'une de ses lames.

Sa boule de poils blanche semblait apprécier le traitement qu'elle recevait puisqu'elle ronronnait et se frottait contre le couteau de l'Assassin. Ce dernier évitait de blesser le félin avec le tranchant de son arme, mais Farah ne put empêcher une vague de panique de la submerger.

– Hey ! cria-t-elle, attirant leur attention.

Elle se précipita à côté d'eux et écarta Dania.

– Essaies-tu de tuer mon bébé ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais, répondit calmement l'Assassin. Je lui donnais simplement l'attention qu'elle me réclamait.

La jeune femme regarda son chat et haussa un sourcil.

– Est-ce là ton premier signe de rébellion, Dania ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

Le félin répondit en se léchant les babines. Pourquoi cette petite…

– Ne t'approche plus jamais de cet homme, lui ordonna-t-elle en pointant l'Assassin, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Compris, mon petit bébé ? Ou sinon maman sera très en colère.

Elle caressa Dania derrière les oreilles puis la posa par terre avant de prendre place à table.

– La même chose vaut pour toi, déclara-t-elle à son compagnon tout en étrécissant les yeux. Même si j'ai l'air faible, je connais quelques mouvements avec lesquels je pourrais humilier des guerriers.

Le Rafiq ricana doucement – le son était presque un soupir – à ses mots, et continua à lire le livre qui reposait dans ses mains. L'intérêt de la jeune femme se porta immédiatement sur les pages de papier jauni, et son cerveau cria de faim encore plus fortement que son estomac grondant.

– Qu'êtes-vous en train de lire ? demanda-t-elle fiévreusement.

Le Rafiq releva les yeux des pages de son livre et le posa sur elle.

– Un ouvrage de médecine, admit-il.

Bien que ce ne soit pas son genre de prédilection, puisqu'elle portait plutôt son intérêt sur les poèmes et les poètes, elle se sentait toujours intriguée.

– Donc vous êtes un homme de médecine, affirma Farah.

Elle se saisit d'un morceau de pain qui avait déjà été coupé, et commença à boire sa soupe chaude. Elle contenait des haricots, des pommes de terre, et de la viande, et Dieu savait à quel point elle était divine. Elle mordit dans son pain presque trop férocement – oubliant clairement ses manières – et gémit.

– Vous pouvez dire ça comme ça, répondit le Rafiq alors qu'il observait Farah dévorer son repas, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Elle mastiqua, savourant la douceur du pain et le goût riche de la soupe.

– C'est bon, déclara-t-elle en désignant la soupe d'un geste de la tête.

Le Rafiq laissa échapper un rire.

– Eh bien, mon enfant, vous avez un sacré appétit.

– Je n'ai rien mangé depuis…, Farah avala sa nourriture, et continua plus clairement. Depuis, et bien, que je me suis échappée. Nous dînons vers dix-neuf heures.

Le Rafiq hocha doucement la tête.

L'autre Assassin s'assit un peu plus confortablement, se penchant un peu plus en arrière et fit reposer son poids sur un coude d'une manière indolente. Sa jambe gauche était repliée, avec son poignet reposant sur son genou, le poignard entre ses doigts pivotant d'un côté et de l'autre. Manifestement, il attendait qu'elle finisse rapidement son repas.

Farah sourit malicieusement. _Bien sûr… Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que finir rapidement._

Vidant son bol de soupe, Farah, tout en souriant, demanda au Rafiq :

– Si cela ne dérange pas, puis-je demander à en avoir plus ? C'est vraiment excellent, bénies soient vos mains.

Quoi ? Elle avait apparemment débuté le deuxième round. Le Rafiq sourit.

– Bien sûr, mon enfant.

Puis il porta son regard sur son camarade et le fixa. Monsieur Soupe-au-Lait l'observa en retour depuis derrière sa capuche.

– Escorte-la jusqu'à la cuisine, mon frère. Laisse-la avoir son content.

Avec un grognement issu de sa gorge, l'Assassin se leva. Il agita deux doigts dans sa direction, ordonnant évidemment à la jeune femme de se lever et de le suivre.

Alors maintenant elle était autorisée à aller dans la cuisine ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour la tenir éloignée de leurs possessions, mais plutôt pour la garder pour qu'elle…ne puisse pas s'échapper ?

Ils sortirent de la salle et pénétrèrent dans un couloir étroit. Les murs étaient composés de pierres, mais la manière dont ce couloir était décoré le rendait accueillant. Des tissus persans étaient accrochés d'un mur de pierres à l'autre, créant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Farah se surprit à tendre un bras pour les effleurer, faisant courir ses doigts sur leur surface soyeuse. Elle se rendit compte que le plafond était assez haut, d'où le fait qu'elle devait s'étirer pour les atteindre, mais l'Assassin était grand il devait incliner sa tête en traversant cette mer de soie.

Farah tourna sur elle-même, ses mains caressant les soieries, et laissa échapper un rire. Fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit ses bras en grand. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle ressentait quelque chose qui suscitait de la joie et de l'allégresse, semblable à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé tous ces jours passés dans le Souk.

Relevant ses cils, Farah posant lentement son regard vers l'Assassin.

Une douce brise se glissa par la fenêtre située au bout du couloir et à travers la pièce, faisant danser les tissus, et souffla doucement contre le visage de Farah. Alors que les matériaux d'au-dessus se mouvaient gracieusement, elle les aperçut virevolter et frôler le visage de l'Assassin.

Il se tenait droit, sans se préoccuper de les écarter de son visage. Farah se rendit soudain compte pourquoi.

C'était le moment.

Le moment qui gèle deux êtres dans le temps, pour les inciter à se regarder l'un l'autre sans aucune raison apparente et pourtant…leur en donnant une qui _en quelque sorte voulait tout dire._

Lorsqu'un souffle de vent les frôla de nouveau et fit flotter les chutes de soie, Farah lui sourit. Un sourire vrai et sincère. C'était un sourire qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnu, étranger avec sa chaleur, et pourtant Farah avait senti comme une envie irrépressible de le laisser sortir.

Elle revint brutalement au moment présent, et cligna rapidement des yeux. Les soieries au-dessus d'eux s'immobilisèrent petit à petit. _Qu'est-ce que c'était… ?_

– Viens.

L'Assassin plia sèchement ses deux doigts, l'incitant à bouger. Farah obéit. Elle le rejoignit, la silhouette de l'homme dominant la sienne. Il tourna les talons et pénétra dans une salle située sur leur droite. Elle le suivit. C'était la cuisine.

Farah sentit le même sourire étirer ses lèvres, et de la satisfaction l'emplit tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui attisait cette émotion, tout ce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne sourirait plus jamais à rien ni personne de cette manière.

La cuisine était petite, mais restait confortable. Elle possédait une grande dont les flammes paraissaient vouloir s'échapper.

Sur la surface du comptoir se trouvait un large récipient dont les bords se repliaient vers l'intérieur.

Il y avait quelques ustensiles de cuisine entreposés sur des étagères de bois dans les coins de la pièce, et deux tabourets et une table étaient positionnés légèrement à leur droite.

Farah observa l'Assassin tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des étagères, se saisissait d'un bol et d'une cuillère en bois avant de rejoindre le comptoir. Il lui remplit le bol de soupe, et pendant qu'il était occupé à ça, Farah se décida à le rejoindre et à s'asseoir sur le comptoir à sa droite.

Juste avant que son derrière ne rentre en contact avec le comptoir, Altaïr déclara calmement :

– Ne fais pas ça.

Trop tard. Le séant de Farah s'appuya contre la surface brûlante, la faisait crier et redescendre précipitamment à terre.

– Aïe, laissa-t-elle échapper, tapotant ses fesses comme pour éteindre un feu invisible. Presque cuite comme un poulet.

– Cette surface est chaude car le feu est situé juste en dessous, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il ajoutait une nouvelle cuillerée de soupe.

Elle l'observait tandis qu'il faisait ceci et s'aperçut à quel point il faisait attention à ne pas faire tomber une goutte de liquide ainsi qu'à ne pas se brûler. Il lui tendit ensuite le bol, que Farah attrapa précautionneusement, inconsciente du fait qu'elle humectait ses lèvres et qu'elle les mordait.

La délicieuse senteur titilla ses narines, et elle inspira profondément.

– Mmm, gémit-elle tout en fermant les yeux. Rien de mieux qu'une soupe chaude après avoir été sous la pluie pendant des heures.

Ouvrant ses yeux et se saisissant de la cuillère en bois, elle commença à boire.

L'Assassin la fixa d'une étrange manière.

– Nous pouvons retourner dans la salle, lui proposa-t-il.

Farah fit non de la tête entre deux gorgées, et se laissa glisser au sol, pressant son dos contre la surface ardente du comptoir en pierre. Cela lui brûla instantanément le dos, mais le bon genre de brûlure. Elle s'en délectait plutôt.

– J'aime bien être ici. Pas d'inquiétude, j'aurai fini dans quelques instants et nous pourrons débuter notre petite mission.

– Ne minimise pas l'importance de notre mission, la reprit-il d'une voix mordante.

Farah haussa délicatement les sourcils.

– Oh, désolée. Enfin, dit-elle avant d'enfoncer une cuillérée remplie de soupe dans sa bouche, dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi.

Silence. Puis :

– Que souhaites-tu savoir ?

– Et bien, pour commencer, ton nom serait bien.

– Demande quelque chose d'autre.

Elle soupira, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

– Qu'en est-il de ce Credo que tu as mentionné ?

– Une autre.

Farah grogna.

– Très bien, Monsieur « Une autre ». Est-ce que tu cuisines ?

Elle s'attendait à entendre encore une fois « une autre », mais il choisit de répondre cette fois-ci.

– Je ne cuisine pas, non.

– Oh, répondit-elle en buvant sa soupe. Mais tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

– Oui.

C'était tout. Pas de « Oui, j'aime cuisiner ça et ça » ou « Oui, qu'en est-il de toi ? ». En tout cas, elle n'était pas surprise. Un long silence s'ensuivit, le seul son audible était celui de la cuillère en bois claquant contre le bol et rien de plus. L'Assassin s'était déplacé jusqu'au mur opposé du sien – près de la sortie – et s'appuyait contre lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Dis, commença Farah, attirant son attention. Si ce n'est pas trop personnel, puis-je te poser une question ?

– Cela dépend de sur quoi elle porte.

– Eh bien, plus tôt, tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir appris à tolérer la douleur depuis le plus jeune âge.

L'homme se raidit.

– Et ?

– Et bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante, quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as débuté cet « apprentissage » ?

– Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

Farah se tortilla sur son siège, baissant le regard sur son bol à moitié vide.

– Rien, c'est juste…il faut croire que je suis un peu curieuse.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel elle ne toucha pas son repas.

– Douze.

– Quoi ?

– J'avais douze ans lorsque j'ai emprunté pour la première fois les chemins de la douleur.

Les yeux de Farah s'écarquillèrent, la cuillère qu'elle tenait dégringolant dans le bol et faisant éclabousser le liquide. Elle posa doucement sa nourriture à côté d'elle et se leva lentement.

Douze ans…Si jeune…Trop jeune. Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître la douleur à un âge aussi tendre. L'Assassin se raidit imperceptiblement, observant chacun de ses mouvements avec confusion. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et, sans avertissement, jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses…, commença-t-il brutalement mais il fut coupé.

– Je suis tellement désolée.

– Femme…

– Arrête. Laisse-moi t'enlacer. S'il te plaît.

Elle resserra son étreinte et sentit des larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux. Quelque part, au plus profond d'elle, Farah pouvait en quelque sorte s'identifier à lui. Ils avaient connu la douleur depuis leur enfance, elle avec les coups et les brimades de son père, et lui avec son entraînement. Son ventre se tordit, se contracta et brûla. Au lieu de connaître des vagues de bonheur sans fin, de chaleur et d'amour, ils avaient été coupés de la lumière abandonnés dans l'ombre sous le règne de la brutalité.

Les larmes commencèrent doucement à tomber, et Farah ne savait pas pour qui, exactement, elle criait. Peut-être pour l'Assassin, pour elle-même, pour leur destin. Peut-être pour ce qui leur avait été refusé. Peut-être car la mort l'attendait à la fin de leur mission. Farah n'était pas sûre, mais elle se sentait comme si elle était en train de se noyer. De suffoquer.

– C'est si triste, murmura-t-elle doucement.

– Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il simplement.

– C'est juste que…

– Femme, grogna-t-il, et Farah l'entendit dégainer la lame attachée à son poignet.

Soupirant, elle recula.

– Je suis désolée. Je suppose que j'en avais plus besoin que toi.

Il baissa le menton et déclara :

– Finis ton repas et vite. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de son repas. Après quelques gorgées, elle avait fini. Elle plaça le récipient vide sur le comptoir, et fit face à l'Assassin. C'était le moment de parler affaire.

– Très bien, commença-t-elle en frappant ses mains ensemble. Commençons !

– Remets tes vêtements précédents, je t'attendrais dans la salle de réunion.

Farah hocha la tête, et se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle pénétra dans la salle de repos et attrapa la robe qui reposait près de l'âtre. Elle passa ses mains sur le tissu, et remarqua que le bas était encore mouillé. En soupirant, elle se saisit de son voile.

S'arrêtant dans sa tâche, Farah regarda par la fenêtre l'arrivée de l'aube. Les coqs criaient de plus en plus fort, éveillant la population de son profond sommeil. Marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle regarda dehors et sentit ses pensées obscurcir son esprit.

Quel était le plan ?

Quel rôle jouerait-elle le complot de l'Assassin ?

Et pourquoi diable devait-elle remettre sa robe ?

Se sentant soudainement lasse, Farah fixa l'horizon. L'air était frais et froid, enveloppant sa silhouette comme une couverture.

 _Quelle journée mouvementée cela avait été_ , pensa-t-elle avant de soupirer. Farah s'étira, laissant échapper un petit bruit. Décidant de faire un peu d'exercice avant de se changer, elle s'échauffa. Elle était presque sure qu'ils croiseraient des toits durant leur mission, et Farah ne voulait pas mettre ses muscles à rude épreuve ce jour-là.

-x-

Altaïr se tenait près du comptoir, attendant patiemment que la femme émerge de la salle de repos. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait si longtemps ? Après avoir attendu de nouveau une dizaine de minutes, il laissa échapper un grognement et se mit en mouvement.

– Patience Altaïr, lui conseilla le Rafiq depuis derrière le comptoir, le livre noir des archives ouvert devant lui.

– Je suis certain qu'elle s'est assoupie.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la pièce et déboula dedans, déterminé à lui dire sa manière de penser.

– Femme, réveille…

Quoiqu'Altaïr s'apprêtait à dire, cela resta coincé dans sa gorge, et lui, l'homme qui avait refusé de bouger d'un pouce lorsque son annulaire droit avait été tranché, faillit émettre un hoquet surpris.

Juste devant lui se trouvait le dos nu de sa captive. Son premier instinct fut de détourner le regard, ce qu'il fit, mais ce après avoir aperçu la courbe élancé de son dos, ses courbes scandaleuses et sa peau douce. Ses muscles bougèrent et s'étirèrent alors qu'elle finissait de passer la tunique bleue par-dessus sa tête.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme glapit et se retourna brusquement. Elle dissimula le devant de sa personne à l'aide de la tunique et de ses cheveux, et cria avec stupeur :

– Que diable fais-tu ici ?

Altaïr tourna rapidement les talons et sortit de la pièce avant qu'un oreiller ne l'atteigne au visage. Juste comme il l'avait prédit, un coussin s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui.

– Pardonne-moi. C'est ma faute, déclara-t-il calmement.

Il se massa entre les yeux. Avant que le Rafiq ne puisse faire un commentaire, il leva son index et dit :

– J'aurais dû être patient, je sais.

Le Rafiq ricana.

Altaïr s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que la femme émerge enfin. En parlant du loup, elle lui jetait des menaces à travers la pièce et lui parlait de la manière dont elle allait présenter son pied à son derrière. Son chat ronronnait et miauler autour de ses chevilles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Altaïr entendit soudain sa voix près de son oreille. Il refusa de reculer.

– Eh, à quoi tu pensais ?

– J'ai simplement mal interprété la situation ? Je pensais que tu t'étais endormie puisqu'il t'a presque fallu trente minutes pour sortir, expliqua-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Elle souffla, croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

– Espèce de barbare, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis, en rougissant légèrement, elle lui demanda dans un soupir :

– Hum…As-tu vu, euh, beaucoup ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit monotonement Altaïr.

A la froideur de sa voix, Farah recula légèrement.

– D'accord, très bien. La prochaine fois frappe avant de renter, lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ou au moins préviens-moi que tu rentres.

– Tu as ma parole.

– Bien. Tu es chanceux que mon pied trouve le sol plaisant, ou sinon il aurait fini dans tes fesses Assassin.

Farah souffla de nouveau et heurta son épaule avec la sienne avant de le dépasser. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son geste stupide.

Altaïr se dirigea vers le comptoir.

– Je t'ai déjà informé de mon plan. Je possède toujours la plume que tu m'as donnée.

Le Rafiq hocha la tête.

– Puisse la fortune guider ta lame, Altaïr.

Au moment exact où il prononça le nom de naissance d'Altaïr, la femme hoqueta et Altaïr grogna. Maudit soit-il. A leurs réactions, le Rafiq comprit son erreur et soupira. Altaïr sentait que le Rafiq avait fait cela exprès pour quelles raisons ? Il ne le savait point.

– Allons-y, ordonna-t-il brusquement à la femme.

– Euh, d'accord. Mais attends, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

En regardant le Rafiq, elle lui demanda :

– Est-ce que Dania peut rester ici ? Pour un petit moment je veux dire ? S'il vous plaît.

Le Rafiq sourit.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il. J'aurai ainsi un peu de compagnie.

La femme s'inclina.

– Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Dania et s'agenouilla, tapotant son nez.

– Reste ici et sois une gentille fille, maman va revenir bientôt.

Le chat se lécha les babines et sauta sur le comptoir. En levant sa patte, elle commença à la lécher. La femme lui caressa la tête, et se tourna vers Altaïr.

– On y va ? demanda-t-elle.

La mâchoire serrée, Altaïr tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de la fontaine.

-x-

 _Wolkov : Oh, c'était rapide non ? Comparé à mon absence d'un mois, plutôt oui. Je suis vraiment très excitée, leur mission a commencé ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos pensées avec moi !_

 _Chasseresse de l'Est : Comme l'a dit Wolkov, n'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires, ça nous motive pour la suite. Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de vous poster ce chapitre avec tant de retard, mais à l'université c'est une période intense, d'autant plus que j'essaie de travailler sur ma propre fiction AC en même temps, parce que je veux l'avoir fini au un tiers avant de la poster. Bref, merci à tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaire et qui se sont inquiétés du retard du chapitre. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi. Encore une fois, tous vos commentaires sont traduits et transmis à Wolkov, qui est à chaque fois extrêmement contente de recevoir vos petits mots ^^_

 _Wolkov : Ouf, j'ai enfin fini avec le chapitre 6. C'est bien :D Et j'ai vraiment apprécié comment vous avez répondu de suite après que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, ça m'a rendue heureuse ! Merci !_

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

Chapitre 6

 _1190, Damas, Syrie_

Farah suivit Altaïr jusqu'à la fontaine, et ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Tout ce temps, il avait évité de mentionner son nom mais désormais…il conquerrait les cellules de son cerveau.

Elle ne se sentait ni victorieuse ni privilégiée, simplement heureuse de connaître au moins le nom de l'homme avec lequel elle traitait. De savoir qu'elle n'allait pas au front avec un soldat sans nom. Cela lui apaisa l'esprit.

Altaïr.

Quel nom fier. Comme lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il signifiait. Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec le fait d'être un maniaque du contrôle.

– Suis mon exemple, dit-il, sa voix à l'accent exotique l'arrachant à ses rêveries.

Farah l'observa tandis qu'il se mouvait. Cela ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son corps. Alors qu'il atteignait le mur qui leur faisait face, Altaïr sauta et prit appui dessus. Il utilisa ensuite cette force à son avantage et s'élança, se saisissant d'une des colonnes de bois qui composaient le toit. Il exécuta un backflip et atterrit sur la surface du toit.

Altaïr s'agenouilla et baissa son regard sur Farah, attendant clairement d'elle qu'elle fasse la même chose.

Farah laissa échapper un rire. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle, qui pouvait trébucher même sur une surface égale, monter tout ça ?

– Hum, je vais plutôt utiliser la porte. Merci quand même.

– Grimpe, commanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune désobéissance.

– Tu plaisantes surement. La nuit dernière je n'ai même pas pu escalader ce mur de deux mètres de haut correctement, et tu attends de moi à ce que j'escalade ce mur deux fois plus haut que moi ?

– Je t'ai montré l'exemple. Est-ce vraiment si difficile ?

Il semblait prêt à grogner.

– Et bien, excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas un ninja. Oh, attends, Assassin était ce que je voulais dire.

– Femme, monte, ordonna-t-il, son irritation évidente.

– Altaïr, je…

Avant que Farah ne puisse finir sa phrase, il sauta souplement au sol et fut en face d'elle l'instant d'après, la lame fixée à son poignet dégainée et beaucoup trop proche de son cou. Farah déglutit.

– Mon camarade a fait l'erreur de prononcer mon nom, mais ne doute pas de moi lorsque je dis que si jamais il se retrouve encore une fois sur tes lèvres, ça sera la dernière fois que tu utiliseras ta langue, déclara-t-il froidement – voire même mortellement sérieuse.

Farah resta immobile l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, son souffle quelque peu plus rapide que la normale, puis elle redressa les épaules et releva son menton.

– Je doute avoir jamais mon mot à dire par rapport à cette mission qui est la tienne, donc je vais être brève. Je ne t'aime pas. Habituellement j'aime tout le monde, mais toi et tes menaces, vous êtes réellement frustrantes, _Assassin_ , l'informa-t-elle avec un rictus. Si le fait que je sache désormais ton nom te pose un problème, sois rassuré. Mes lèvres ne le prononceront plus jamais. Il y laisse un goût amer, de toute manière.

Mensonges. Il laissait sur sa langue un picotement étrange, comme si son muscle ne souhaitait que le prononcer son nom encore une fois. Mais elle ne le lui dirait jamais, naturellement.

– Je suppose que tu en as fini avec ton babillage inepte ? demanda patiemment Altaïr, sans attendre réellement de réponse.

Farah lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

– Oui, j'ai fini en effet.

Quel homme frustrant.

S'éloignant de sa silhouette écrasante, elle se retourna et observa le toit. Ses yeux le scannèrent, à la recherche d'appuis qui la guideraient au sommet facilement et rapidement. Pour l'instant, la fontaine paraissait être la meilleure option. Génial.

 _Tu peux le faire,_ se dit-elle en carrant les épaules, _tu es une battante._

– Ne te moque pas, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de placer un pied sur la surface marbrée de la fontaine. Lentement, elle commença à grimper.

 _Ne te moque pas ? Vraiment Dovaros ?_ Oui, bien sûr. Si elle était à la place de l'Assassin en ce moment, en train de l'observer essayent d'escalader ce maudit toit, elle serait par terre, le corps secoué de rire.

Mais Altaïr l'observait patiemment – l'examinait plutôt –, son visage impassible sous sa capuche. Pour quelque raison inexplicable, ses yeux de faucon posés sur Farah la rendant plus nerveuse que s'il se riait d'elle à gorge déployée.

– Arrête de me fixer, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se balancer au-dessus du sommet de la fontaine.

Elle devait simplement prendre appui sur une petite fissure ou une imperfection, et ta-da ! Cela aurait été génial, mais voyez-vous, le destin n'était pas toujours en sa faveur. Perturbée par le regard pénétrant posé sur elle, sa main glissa soudainement.

Farah hoqueta. Oh, non.

Elle perdit son équilibre, et tooooomba.

– Altaïr ! laissa-t-elle échapper avant de brusquement fermer ses lèvres. Avant que son corps ne se fracasse au sol, Farah sentit quelque chose la rattraper. Après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne s'était pas écrasée au pied de la fontaine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux.

Ouvrant doucement ses paupières et plantant le tranchant de ses dents dans la chair pulpeuse de sa lèvre inférieure, elle battit des cils, incrédule.

\- Oups, murmura-t-elle.

Elle reposait dans les bras d'Altair – qui paraissait extrêmement ennuyé. Il posa un regard noir sur elle. Farah haussa un délicat sourcil et, relevant le menton, le défia de protester.

Altair releva son défi et, lui aussi, releva la tête, l'observa à travers l'ombre projetée par sa capuche.

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait, Farah renifla et, vaincue, arracha son regard du sien. Maudits soient ces perçants, intimidants et magnifiques yeux. Puis, elle le fixa de nouveau, et pinça ses lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de lui échapper.

Il l'avait rattrapée au lieu de laisser son derrière marquer le sol d'une manière peu gracieuse. D'un saut, elle descendit de ses bras.

– Merci, admit-elle.

Altaïr soupira.

– Sois vigilante, femme. Je ne désire pas te voir morte avant même que la mission n'ait commencé.

Farah rougit légèrement à ces mots. C'est vrai. La mission. Pourquoi commençait-elle même à penser qu'il y avait une toute autre raison derrière cela ? Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que cette autre raison pourrait être, et l'ignora donc.

– C'est seulement arrivé parce que tu me fixais, se défendit Farah.

– Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais étendue sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, cela prouve juste que je suis incapable d'escalader. Je suis une Dame, après tout.

Elle s'inclina de manière féminine, écarta sa robe sur le côté. A ses mots, il renifla. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il, agitant ses doigts dans sa direction.

Comme si elle était attirée par une force invisible, Farah ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui.

Il la surprit en l'attrapant rapidement par la taille, la faisant crier de stupeur, et en la jetant par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Farah gémit légèrement, sentant ses armes appuyer contre son estomac presque douloureusement. Il attrapa ses jambes et se mit en marche.

–Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda Farah, en lui donnant un faible coup de poing dans le dos.

– Te préserver d'une humiliation encore plus grande. Maintenant tiens-toi.

– Non attends ! Relâche…

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait en action et sautait. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour gagner de la puissance et, en grognant, dirigea son corps vers le toit. Le son de ses mains claquant contre les colonnes de bois résonna dans la pièce, et atterrit dans ses oreilles.

Il resta suspendu dans le vide pendant quelques instants, puis commença à se balancer, gagnant de l'élan, et rejoignit la surface plate du toit. La longue chevelure de Farah bloquait sa vision périphérique et ne laissait entrevoir que le sol, la rendant légèrement nauséeuse. Mais alors qu'elle sentit son dos s'appuyer sur une surface plane, le sol hors de vue, elle se relaxa.

Farah leva les yeux sur le ciel bleu vif, sur le soleil éclatant qui dardait ses rayons dorés sur la cité de Damas.

Altaïr se redressa tout en faisant rouler son épaule. Une moue apparut sur le visage de Farah. Son poids avait dû appuyer sur sa blessure et la rendre encore plus douloureuse.

– J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, soupira-t-elle.

Il baissa son regard sur elle.

– De même pour moi, marmonna-t-il avant de secouer sa tête.

Farah saisit de suite le sens sous-jacent de sa phrase, et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Venait-il de sous-entendre qu'elle était _grosse_?

Au moment où il allait avancer, Farah déploya rapidement sa main et la referma sur une de ses chevilles, essayant de le faire trébucher.

Et il trébucha.

Le corps d'Altaïr pencha vers l'avant, et il bascula suite à cette perte d'équilibre. Mais, au plus grand désappointement de la jeune femme, il se rattrapa avant de s'écraser sur la surface du sol. Il releva brusquement sa tête et fixa Farah, ses yeux plantés dans les siens avec une intensité dérangeante.

Farah serra les lèvres, essayant d'étouffer un rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

Elle n'y parvint pas.

Il s'échappa de ses lèvres, et prit le contrôle de son corps. Devant le regard incrédule de l'Assassin, Farah sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, le dépassant.

– Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle dans sa fuite.

Son rire pétillant ne cessa point et continuait à se déverser de sa gorge. Dans l'intention d'éviter les foudres de l'Assassin, elle traversa le toit à toute vitesse.

C'était juste que…sa réaction était clairement impayable comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait osé lui faire ça, à lui.

Relevant ses jupes, elle sauta sur un toit voisin. Les bâtiments n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de distance, lui permettant d'atterrir avec un semblant de grâce. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'apercevoir Altaïr.

Farah haletait, essoufflée, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les toits à la recherche de son geôlier. Son regard balaya hâtivement les surfaces inégales, mais ne décela aucun indice signalant la présence de l'Assassin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle dût s'arrêter un instant.

Où était-il ?

A l'instant où cette question germa dans son esprit, une main se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche. Un cri de surprise s'en échappa. Puis un rire suivit de près.

– Et maintenant, tu trouves toujours ça amusant ? grogna-t-il dans son oreille, son souffle chaud mourant dans le creux de son cou.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, lui faisant face.

– Oh que oui, répondit-elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aouter ou faire quelque chose, Farah se remit en mouvement et le contournant, la main de l'Assassin glissant de ses lèvres. Puis elle déguerpit de nouveau, et aperçut la pointe de sa chevelure soyeuse claquer contre son visage.

Son ventre frissonna, et elle sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir. Cette fois, lorsque Farah regarda derrière elle, elle le vit courir derrière elle. La panique l'envahit soudainement, et lui fit accélérer le pas. Il la rattrapait un peu trop vite et sans trop de difficulté grâce à son allure rapide et à ses grandes enjambées.

Oh, non. Non, non, non ! De l'excitation mêlée à de l'appréhension la traversa de part en part, telle d'énormes vagues.

Remontant encore plus ses jupes, Farah commença à accélérer. Mais ça ne servait à rien, puisqu'il la rattraperait dans un instant.

La bise glaciale matinale giflait sa peau, faisant voler sa longue chevelure derrière elle tel un étendard.

Farah baissa ses yeux et observa ses pieds nus claquer contre la surface rocheuse du toit. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas ses chaussures depuis la nuit dernière, elle s'était sentie quelque peu embarrassée, trop pour en demander de nouvelles. Elle réalisait désormais son idiotie, puisqu'on lui avait, après tout, fourni des vêtements.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne ressentait aucun inconfort. Bon, d'accord. Ses pieds lui faisant mal et leurs plantes palpitaient, mais Farah savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire une pause et les masser. Tant pis.

Observant ses jambes se mouvant en rythme, elle sourit doucement. De l'air s'échappait rapidement de ses lèvres pleines alors qu'elle releva son regard et le porta devant elle. Toits, bâtiments irréguliers, dômes majestueux, tout se fondait tandis qu'elle les dépassait en courant.

Le soleil était haut, offrant à la cité sa lumière d'or. Cette dernière se posa sur son visage, réchauffant plaisamment sa peau. Un soupir lui échappa, et elle leva la tête pour profiter de la clarté du ciel bleu. Il s'étirait à l'infini, enveloppant les terres et la mer de sa majestueuse entité. Elle aperçut aussi des oiseaux planant haut au-dessus d'elle, battant de leurs ailes noires.

Farah ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment si spécial.

En cet instant, elle ressentait l'essence même du bonheur.

Du plaisir.

 _De la liberté…_

A ce moment-là, elle se sentait indéniablement vivante. Elle se sentait humaine, comme si aucune préoccupation n'obscurcissait son esprit. Aucune responsabilité. Rien.

C'était juste elle et la chasse.

A la manière dont le vent la giflait, s'enroulait autour de sa silhouette, Farah avait l'illusion de voler. C'était étrange qu'elle se sente aussi libre, en étant captive, comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait chez elle. Cela l'attrista.

Un corps s'écrasa contre son dos, la renversant presque. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était arrivée au bord du toit, et cette réalisation lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

La pression contre son dos la fit osciller dangereusement, et lorsqu'elle aperçut le sol rocheux, Farah paniqua.

– Attends, arrête-toi ! Stop ! Nous allons…

… _Mourir_.

Son corps dépassa la ligne des toits, et elle dégringola. Guidée par la peur, Farah couvrit brusquement son visage. Etrangement, au milieu de sa chute, elle sentit son corps se tourner vers le ciel.

Avec un son étouffé, elle atterrit dans quelque chose d'irritant mais néanmoins moelleux. Farah sentit la matière l'ensevelir, et lorsqu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux, seul du noir s'offrit à sa vision.

Non, attendez. Des rayons de soleil clairsemaient l'obscurité au moyen de petites ouvertures et d'interstices. Elle sentait aussi un _corps_ en dessous d'elle.

Ayant le désir urgent de respirer, Farah repoussa ce qu'elle réalisait désormais être de la paille. Faisant de la place pour son corps, elle émergea à l'air libre.

 _Je suis en vie_ , pensa-t-elle, avant de jeter un œil au corps sous le sien.

Altaïr sembla l'imiter puisqu'il se redressa aussi.

La tête de la jeune femme était un nid pour des brins de paille, semblait-il.

– Beurk, lâcha-t-elle en les enlevant.

Enlevant les brindilles jaunes, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur la paille. Farah remarqua ensuite qu'Altaïr était lui aussi recouvert de paille.

Pouffant, elle l'aida à se débarrasser des brindilles qui ornaient sa tête et ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient étalées sur celles de son compagnon, et que la proximité entre leurs deux corps était presque totale. En soupirant lourdement, elle se rallongea dans la paille et fixa le ciel.

– C'était dangereux. Mais amusant, déclara-t-elle en riant doucement.

Elle observa Altaïr se lever et enlever la paille qui restait sur lui. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

La chute. Il avait amorti sa chute à elle. Elle sentit une sensation étrange lui étreindre le cœur. Même lorsqu'elle lui rendait la vie impossible, il décidait tout de même de montrer une once de générosité.

– Nous avons gaspillé beaucoup de temps. Considère-toi comme chanceuse d'avoir vu tes actions être pardonnées, l'informa Altaïr de sa voix monotone.

– Eh bien merci, Votre Grandeur, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Il grogna.

– Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Avec un gémissement, Farah prit appui sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ses poumons tremblaient et la faisaient souffrir à cause de sa folle course.

– C'est surprenant que je n'ai pas eu une attaque cardiaque, parce que je ne fais que rarement du sport, grommela-t-elle en trébuchant hors du tas de paille.

Lorsqu'elle se tint debout, elle secoua vigoureusement sa robe, et fouetta l'air de sa chevelure, envoyant les dernières brindilles de paille sur le sol. Elles étaient humides et difficiles à enlever. Fichue pluie !

– Ugh ! ronchonna-t-elle avant d'abandonner.

– Ecoute-moi, dit Altaïr, gagnant son attention. Je vais t'informer de ton rôle dans cette mission.

Farah hocha la tête. Enfin.

– D'accord.

– Tu retourneras à ta résidence et…

– Attends deux secondes. Quoi ? le coupa-t-elle le plus rudement du monde.

Elle l'entendit grogner en signe de désapprobation. N'y prêtant guère attention, Farah le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés.

– Tu ne peux pas m'y renvoyer.

– Je peux et je le ferais.

– Non ! laissa-t-elle échapper tout en secouant sa tête. Non, non, non !

– Femme, dit-il patiemment.

La peur flamba dans sa poitrine, et Farah sentit la panique monter et s'accrocher à son être. Elle essaya de rester calme, il devait bien y avoir une alternative, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non ! répéta-t-elle violemment. Je refuse. Je n'y retournerai pas, jamais ! S'il te plaît ne m'y force pas. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie !

– Cela fait partie de mon plan, tu n'as…

– Non, cria-t-elle, s'écartant précipitamment de lui. Tout sauf ça, Assassin. S'il te plaît, tout sauf ça.

– Calme-toi, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

– Je ne peux pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il me fera !

L'image du visage sombre de son père surgit dans son esprit, et son estomac se tordit.

– Oh mon Dieu.

Chaque punition qu'il lui avait jamais donnée semblait se rappeler à son corps, car elle commença à ressentir de nouveau la force de ses coups.

Un coup de poing dans les côtes…des os se brisant…des muscles se déchirant…du sang coulant sur son visage…De la douleur, tant de douleur…

Elle se sentait perdue au milieu de ces horribles souvenirs et un cri torturé lui échappa. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure, et regarda désespérément autour d'elle.

– Tu n'as pas la moindre idée…Il m-me détruira, il…il me blessera…Je ne p-peux pas, s'il te plaît, essaie de c-comprendre.

– Qui est ce « il » dont tu parles ? questionna Altaïr.

– Quoi ? Croassa-t-elle en lui faisant face.

– Qui est ce « il » ?

– Mon…p-père. Il me punira pour avoir osé lui désobéir.

 _Oh, il la battra jusqu'au sang_. Sa peur s'intensifia, la consumant presque de l'intérieur. Mon Dieu, qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Comment pouvait-elle de nouveau être enfermée alors qu'elle avait goûté à la liberté ?

Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'Assassin la ramener en Enfer.

– Tu m-m'as libérée, et maintenant tu m'emprisonnes de nouveau, dit-elle en se taisant un instant. Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Cela fait partie du plan que j'ai mis au point. Il semble que c'est l'unique façon d'attirer Edwardo hors de sa cachette.

Les yeux de Farah s'écarquillèrent. Bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle ne serait qu'un appât, et devait agir tel que l'Assassin l'avait prévu jusqu'à sa mort. La quintessence même du désastre. Elle était, en effet, au bord de la panique.

Farah leva ses mains et en couvrit son visage, dissimulant ses traits et se détournant de lui.

– J-Je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît.

Le silence dura. Puis :

– Ne crains point ce qui n'adviendra pas.

A ces mots, elle releva lentement sa tête.

– Qu-Que veux-tu dire ?

Il soupira, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je veux que tu acceptes sa demande en mariage et…

– Quoi ? s'exclama Farah, la bouche béante sous le coup de la surprise. Pas juste non, mais va te faire voir !

– Femme, laisse-moi finir…

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Travailles-tu pour Edwardo ? Peut-être pour mon père ? Ou pour les deux ? Tu m'as donnée de l'espoir, pour ensuite me l'arracher ! Que fais-tu…Que veux-tu…Que…Je ne…, bégaya Farah, avant de déglutir bruyamment.

Elle sentit ses muscles se verrouiller alors qu'elle gelait sur place, ses yeux écarquillés.

– Tu…travailles pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mon Dieu.

Elle couvrit sa bouche.

– Je ne travaille pas pour eux, déclara simplement Altaïr.

– Mensonge ! répliqua-t-elle en criant. Tes plans impliquent que je fasse des choses comparées auxquelles je préfèrerais me jeter en Enfer ! Je saisis maintenant. Toi, agissant comme un héros en me secourant, m'offrant de l'espoir et une chance d'être libre, et maintenant tu me l'enlèves pour me renvoyer à ces monstres ! Que gagnes-tu en faisant cela ?

– Arrête de parler, grogna-t-il, l'irritation évidente dans sa voix.

– Non, toi arrête de parler !

Altaïr avança d'un pas, et Farah battit précipitamment en retraite.

– Garde tes distances, Assassin, l'avertit-elle.

Il n'écouta pas son conseil, et avança d'un autre pas. Et d'un autre, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur. Elle gémit.

– Recule !

Elle le repoussa alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un pas d'elle. Altaïr baissa lentement son regard vers l'endroit où elle l'avait poussé, avant de lui faire face de nouveau.

– Tu m'as manqué de respect de trop nombreuses fois, gronda-t-il sourdement.

– Je vais crier, déclara brusquement Farah.

Et elle le ferait.

– Non, tu ne feras pas une telle chose.

– SI je le ferai. Je crierai.

A cette menace, il franchit la distance qui les séparait.

Farah hurla. Et hurla et hurla et hurla.

Une main s'abattit rapidement dur sa mouche, et elle sentit son corps être traîné en avant. Elle fut brusquement tirée, et se retrouva de nouveau dans le tas de paille. Mais cette fois, Altaïr se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle se débattit sous son poids.

– Lâche-moi ! marmonna-t-elle.

– Silence.

Il appuya sa paume plus fort contre sa bouche.

– Mmm-mm ! rétorqua Farah.

Il leva son index jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines, lui intimant de faire silence. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. Que diable faisait… ?

– Est-ce que ça venait d'ici ? demanda une voix masculine juste au-dessus du chariot de paille à l'intérieur duquel ils étaient cachés.

Elle hoqueta.

– Je jure avoir entendu une femme crier, répondit un autre en grommelant.

Un moment de flottement suivit.

– Il n'y a personne ici. Continuons à chercher.

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord, et le bruit de leurs pas résonna. Il décrut et s'éloigna, laissant Farah seule avec Altaïr. Il semblait que leur confrontation évitée de justesse avec les hommes avait calmé Farah. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

Elle n'aurait pas dû crier comme cela. Elle rouvrit les paupières et fit face à Altaïr.

– Je ne peux pas respirer, voulut-elle dire, mais sa voix fut étouffée.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il essayait toujours de suivre l'avancée des gardes. Avec un grognement, elle écarta sa main. Il la regarda enfin.

– J'ai dit, je ne peux pas respirer, répéta-t-elle une fois libérée de son étreinte suffocante.

Lorsqu'il sembla qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, alors seulement décida-t-il de libérer le corps de la jeune femme, lui donnant assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse remplir des poumons malmenés d'air.

Lorsqu'Altaïr se redressa, les brins de paille qui reposaient sur son dos dégringolèrent sur elle. Elle les enleva avec une férocité inutile. Certains tombèrent même sur ses lèvres, et elle put goûter leur saveur détrempée.

Altaïr commença à enlever celles qui se trouvaient sur son propre visage, bien évidemment conscient du fait qu'elles tombaient sur Farah puisqu'il se tenait toujours au-dessus d'elle.

– Hey, arrête de faire ça ! siffla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rassit et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Farah s'assit face à lui, consciente du fait que ses genoux à lui frôlaient les siens puisque ses mollets reposaient entre ses jambes écartées.

Pinçant ses lèvres, elle commença à enlever, un par un, les épis qui ornaient sa chevelure.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Ecoute-moi bien, répondit-il.

Farah fixa sa figure voilée et fronça les sourcils.

– Ne suggère jamais que je puisse travailler avec cet immonde ramassis de l'humanité, Edwardo. Je dis vrai lorsque je déclare que je vais le tuer et je suis las de te répéter que tu m'as prêté allégeance, tu me dois donc obéissance. Mon but est d'abattre cette nuisance, et tu m'y aideras. Compris ?

Pendant un moment, Farah resta assise dans un silence absolu. Elle se sentait minuscule sous son regard perçant, mais se força néanmoins à hocher la tête. Il l'imita quelque secondes après.

– Bien. Maintenant écoute attentivement car je ne me répèterai pas. Plus de cris, pas cette fois, pas avant que j'ai fini.

– D'accord, très bien. J'ai saisi, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu retourneras à ta résidence et admettras ton incapacité à survivre seule dans la rue. Tu accepteras d'épouser de Pablo, et arrangeras bientôt un rendez-vous avec lui. Seul à seule. Garde à l'esprit que tu ne dois pas agir étrangement. Prends bien garde à ce que tu déclares. Je garderai un œil sur toi, ne crains rien. Une fois que tu seras seule avec Edwardo, alors seulement j'agirai et je prendrais sa vie.

Farah resta silencieuse, contemplant ses mots. Altaïr lui disait de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il veillerait sur elle. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter cela toute seule. Il y aurait une issue à cet enfer, et elle conduirait à la mort d'Edwardo. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Et si sa mort à elle faisait partie de ce plan mais qu'il ne l'en avertissait pas ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait le lui cacher, et elle devait lui faire confiance ? Quoiqu'il n'avait pas forcément demandé sa confiance, juste sa coopération.

Ressasser cette histoire ne mènerait à rien, elle devait juste jouer son rôle dans cette mission et se retrouver seule avec Edwardo, puis tout sera en place. Tout se passera bien.

Dieu, elle fera en sorte que ça se passe bien.

Arrivant à cette mince conclusion, Farah hocha une fois de plus la tête.

– Je comprends.

Malgré son accord, une voix intérieure protestait énergiquement, lui tapant sur les nerfs. Il était évident que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'être seule avec Edwardo.

Altaïr se mit sur ses pieds, et les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent le mouvement.

– Tu seras vraiment là ? murmura-t-elle sans écarter son regard de sa silhouette.

Disait-il la vérité ? Serait-il vraiment là avant que Bastardo ne puisse l'avilir ?

À son ton bas, il tourna brièvement la tête et lui fit face. Farah observa ses traits partiellement dissimulés, et la cicatrice au coin de sa bouche se tordre, tandis qu'il déclarait :

– Oui.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle le fixa.

– Je serai là, ajouta-t-il. Tu as ma parole.

Farah hocha brièvement la tête, toujours pas convaincue. Avec un grognement, elle se leva à son tour, et tituba hors de la paille. Elle enleva les brins qui maculaient sa tenue.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance, déclara brusquement Altaïr, attirant son attention. Farah posa son regard sur lui.

– Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Puis, elle soupira lourdement.

– Ne t'attends jamais à la revoir, Assassin. Je t'ai déjà donné plus qu'à personne sur cette terre.

Elle se détourna de lui, frustrée que sa robe trempée ne veuille pas se départir de ses ornements végétaux.

Le tintement inattendu du métal frottant contre le cuir fit tressaillir ses oreilles. Elle se retourna instantanément, alarmée.

– Que fais…

Elle aperçut Altaïr saisir une lame argentée dans sa main, dont il pressait la pointe contre la pulpe de son index, sans faire couler le sang. Il tourna paresseusement sa main, l'observant silencieusement depuis l'ombre de sa capuche. Comme s'il avait été brusquement arraché à ses pensées, il releva la tête pour la fixer.

– Tiens, déclara Altaïr en lui tendant son arme. Il s'agit d'une de mes…armes favorites.

La jeune femme l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. Une arme ? Pour elle ? Pour de vrai ?

Farah leva lentement sa main afin de s'en saisir, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il retire la sienne et se rit de sa naïveté. Mais il ne le fit pas. Se saisissant de l'arme, elle l'approcha de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près.

– Je suis confuse, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

En observant la lame, elle se rendit compte qu'elle dispensait son éclat dans la ruelle obscure.

Altaïr balança légèrement sa main devant lui, avant de commencer à expliquer ses motivations.

– Je t'ai cédé une de mes armes favorites pour te rassurer. Je viendrai la récupérer. Je ne te demande rien, femme, si ce n'est ton aide. Le fait que je t'ai accordé une parcelle de ma confiance doit te rassurer quant au fait que je tiendrai parole.

Farah se tint immobile, silencieuse, essayant de digérer ses mots. Il ne lui avait pas prêté son arme pour essayer de gagner sa confiance à elle, mais pour donner l'assurer qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un homme si…honorable. En dépit de sa situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le respecter un peu plus. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Dieu, elle ne voulait même pas essayer. C'était juste quelque chose dans cet Assassin qui…demandait sans même parler.

Doucement elle ramena son attention sur l'arme, et hocha la tête.

– Très bien, ça me va. Puis-je le garder ?

A la seconde où elle posa cette question, un abrupt « Non » sortit de la bouche de l'Assassin. Farah sourit intérieurement. _Elle lui est vraiment précieuse_. Les hommes et leur arsenal, soupira-t-elle. Mais néanmoins la structure de l'arme était unique, la garde de la forme d'une plume, sans parler de la manière dont elle resplendissait dans l'ombre, exposant fièrement son tranchant au monde.

Après que ses « oohs » et « aahs » aient fini, elle regarda de nouveau Altaïr.

– Et bien, j'ai une question.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, incertaine.

Lorsqu'il ne lui donna aucune réponse encourageante, Farah comprit alors qu'il attendait déjà qu'elle pose sa question.

– Oh, d'accord, dit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. C'est très joli et tout ça, mais, hum, où dois-je la cacher ?

Altaïr se rapprocha, transvasant tout son poids sur une seule jambe.

– Cache-la sous ta robe.

– Où exactement ? demanda-t-elle naïvement en arquant un sourcil.

Ne pouvait-il donc être plus clair ?

Farah l'observa tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, ses gestes naturels et pourtant emplis d'autorité. Il se saisit de son bras, la faisant trébuchant en avant. De son index, il désigna l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

– Une des meilleures cachettes, indiqua Altaïr en la regardant.

Elle cligna des yeux, observa son visage impénétrable, dissimulé par les ombres. En ce moment précis, il ressemblait plus à un professeur qu'autre chose.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, il inclina sa tête.

– Les femmes sont chanceuses, continua-t-il en relevant son doigt, incitant son regard à suivre la route invisible qu'il traçait. Elles peuvent dissimuler une arme dans de nombreux endroits. En voilà un.

Il pointa le renflement de sa poitrine, sans toutefois le toucher.

Farah tenta de combattre la rougeur qui venait colorer ses joues, et garda une posture stoïque. Il énonçait simplement les cachettes possibles, c'est tout. Rien de trop intime, c'est pourquoi elle refusait d'agir de manière écervelée ou enfantine.

L'extrémité de son doigt continua son chemin, laissant derrière lui un sillage brûlant.

– Tu peux aussi le dissimuler ici, à la taille.

Il tapota simplement sa hanche, désignant exactement l'emplacement évoqué. L'estomac de la jeune femme relâcha un frémissement importun, la surprenant légèrement. Avait-elle de nouveau faim ?

Altaïr continua sur sa lancée, concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Farah l'observa derrière ses cils, plutôt que de prêter attention aux emplacements qu'ils désignaient.

– Sous tes bras, ajouta-t-il, indiquant l'endroit où sa poitrine produisait une légère courbe d'une tape. Farah déglutit face à son audace.

– Montre-moi un endroit où elle sera bien caché mais aussi d'où il sera facile de l'en retirer si des dangers apparaissent sur ma route, demanda-t-elle.

Altaïr porta sa main à son menton et balaya de ses yeux acérés la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

– Ici, répondit-il finalement, désignant sa cuisse de deux tapotements.

Farah baissa instantanément les yeux pour observer sa jambe. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'emplacement semblait être le plus approprié. Même si son avant-bras était un bon exemple, la lame créerait une bosse, rendant la cachette évidente. Son décolleté était hors de question. Cependant, si la lame était fixée à sa cuisse, elle pourrait rapidement soulever sa robe et brandir l'arme avant que quiconque ne la menace.

– Ici, répété-t-elle dans un doux murmure, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'emplacement qu'il avait désigné.

– Oui, répondit-il de sa voix exotique.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis sursauta avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle réalisa quelque chose dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte avant.

– Tu parles anglais, bafouilla-t-elle.

Ce fut le choc dans sa voix qui attira l'attention de son interlocuteur, elle en était certaine.

– Eh bien, tu n'es pas très observatrice, marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à marcher en direction de l'entrée de l'allée.

Farah se pressa derrière lui.

– Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pas jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Je suis tellement habituée à ce que tout le monde converse avec moi en anglais au palais que j'avais totalement occulté le fait que tu ne fais pas partie de ma maisonnée. Donc, dit-elle en plaquant ses mains ensemble et en affichant un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres, comment as-tu appris à le parler ?

– Détends ton corps et agis normalement. Nous allons nous fondre dans la foule.

Altaïr observa les rue de Damas pendant un moment, un très court instant, avant de parler à nouveau.

– Deux gardes surveillent le marché. Trois sont stationnés près de ce bâtiment situé à vingt mètres de nous, et deux de plus sur les toits. Sois prudente, l'informa-t-il brusquement.

Farah posa ses yeux sur lui avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, une qui signifiait clairement « Comment diable suis-je sensée faire ? ». Cependant, elle écarta son avertissement d'un geste, sachant très bien comment se dissimuler correctement dans une foule. Elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle s'échappait de la maison pour grappiller quelques moments de calme.

– Pas d'inquiétude, Mr Grogne et Râle, mademoiselle Fantastique ici présente a la situation sous contrôle, se vanta-t-elle.

Elle le faisait souvent puisque elle obtenait rarement des compliments. Puisque son père était abusif et sa mère trop discrète, elle saisissait sa chance dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

– Ne dis pas ça, grogna-t-il, agacé.

Farah fronça les sourcils, clairement offensée.

– Mais je suis fantastique, se défendit-elle.

– Pas ça, femme. Ne m'appelle plus jamais…Grogne et Râle, grommela-t-il de dégoût avant de quitter l'allée et de se diriger vers la foule.

Farah lui emboîta le pas.

– Oh, ça ? dit-elle tout en écartant sa demande d'une main. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

Il s'arrêta, son dos face à la jeune femme.

– Mon tableau de chasse n'est pas de cet avis, répliqua-t-il gravement.

Farah resta silencieuse avant de hausser nonchalamment un sourcil. Venait-elle d'offenser son précieux égo ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il recommença à marcher.

– Tu ne souhaites pas que je t'appelle par ton vrai nom, alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? questionna Farah, levant brièvement ses bras en l'air en exagération. Tu préfèrerais Grincheux ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et ricana au surnom.

La joue de l'Assassin se serra.

– Pas un mot de plus, ordonna-t-il sombrement.

– Alors je vais t'en donner plus.

Elle lui tira la langue, bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir, et expira lourdement.

Altaïr se retourna brusquement et se tint devant elle la seconde d'après.

– Est-ce que la pointe de ma lame perçant ta peau t'attire, femme ? demanda-t-il, la menace à peine dissimulée dans sa voix.

Farah battit des cils. Ses menaces de mort commençaient à l'ennuyer.

– Je ne sais pas.

Elle lui retourna sa suffisance en y ajoutant quelque peu de la sienne.

– Tout ce que tu sembles faire dernièrement est me jeter des menaces vides de sens. Quand tiendras-tu parole ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, défiant l'Assassin. Ce qui le servit.

La silhouette d'Altaïr écrasait la sienne alors qu'il se tenait dans un silence complet en face d'elle. Elle aperçut les commissures de ses lèvres se relever, rendant ces dernières attractives.

Puis, d'une voix basse mais néanmoins autoritaire, il répondit :

– Bientôt.

Farah fut déconcertée alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, le fixant toujours alors qu'il tournait les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Son esprit répétait en boucle le mot, lui causant le même effet que les coups incessants que son père faisait pleuvoir sur elle. Mais ce qu'il avait déclaré semblait avoir touché ses sens, la clouant sur place.

 _Bientôt_ , avait-il dit.

– Bientôt, murmura-t-elle, le mot se frayant un chemin au travers de sa gorge nouée.

Pour quelques raisons, elle pensait qu'elle avait plus de temps, plus de chances, mais maintenant…La réalité reprenait ses droits. Elle n'avait pas de temps du tout. Diable, pourquoi avait-elle pensé autrement ?

Ça lui semblait tellement lointain, mais maintenant que la mission avait commencé, ce n'était plus lointain _du tout._

Farah se sentait ridicule.

La Mort ridiculisait clairement ses efforts pour être libre, riait fort lorsqu'elle l'était finalement et la perdait presque immédiatement, mais Farah sentait qu'Elle n'avait jamais autant rit que maintenant, puisqu'Elle s'approchait et que la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire pour la stopper.

Même le succès lui semblait ridicule, puisque tous les évènements de sa vie s'agençaient pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'attendrait jamais.

Maintenant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, tout – de la manière dont les gens marchaient, parler, échangeaient, et même respiraient – semblaient être des moqueries qui lui étaient destinées.

Farah observa les alentours, inscrivant dans sa mémoire le gris et le jaune des bâtiments, les petites huttes, les magasins colorés et leurs marchands qui haranguaient la foule afin qu'ils testent les produits proposés. Damas était empli de vie et d'activités, ses terres magnifiques qui scintillaient à la lumière comme si elles étaient dorées. Finalement, elle posa son regard sur ses pieds et les agita.

Le sol était rugueux et dur, mais il réchauffait la plante de ses pieds, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle releva lentement sa tête et jeta un regard à la silhouette d'Altaïr, avant de retenir un grognement. Avant de grogner.

Elle voulait tellement tourner les talons et s'éloigner de lui en se fondant dans la foule. Elle voulait tellement qu'il réalise à quel point il était un incapable pour l'avoir perdue. Elle voulait tellement le lui dire en face et partir.

Mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Si elle s'éloignait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il la pourchasse comme il le faisait avec Edwardo, et il l'enverrait dans l'Autre Monde avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose. Et Farah savait qu'être « incapable » serait la dernière chose que ressentirait Altaïr si elle l'abandonnait. Il était un Assassin, il trouverait certainement un autre moyen d'annihiler sa cible.

Mais, par-dessus tout, l'abandonner signifierait trahir sa parole. Elle n'était pas une hypocrite, ni une traitresse.

Elle n'était pas son père.

Farah ne voyait pas d'autre moyen, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait la titiller, l'insulter ou la menacer. Elle avait décidé de l'aider, c'était tout. Il n'avait aucun droit de demander plus, et elle se ferait une faveur si elle s'endurcissait et si elle préservait le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Observant toujours le dos de l'Assassin, Farah marcha – ou plutôt trotta – jusqu'à lui. Avec un demi-tour rapide, elle se positionna en face de lui, lui barrant la route. La jeune femme franchit la distance qui les séparait et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les mettant face à face. Elle se força à afficher une expression méchante.

Altaïr pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusé par ses actions. Farah se força aussi à endosser une attitude forte et inébranlable.

– Ma vie est clairement entre tes mains, j'ai saisi, souffla-t-elle, et l'Assassin se redressa imperceptiblement à ses mots. Mais sache ceci.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur, sachant très bien comment il y réagirait. Comme elle l'avait suspecté, il serra les dents, l'avertissant de prendre ses distances avec son regard noir. Elle n'obéit pas.

– Lorsque tu prendras ma vie, tu prendras celle d'une innocente. Je ne suis pas un poison pour les humains, ni pour ton Credo. J'espère – non, je prie – pour que lorsque tu verras mon sang chaud maculer tes doigts, lorsque tu apercevras l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans mes yeux, et lorsque tu sentiras mon corps s'affaisser, tu te rendras compte du meurtrier que tu es vraiment. Un meurtrier infâme et cruel. J'espère que ma mort te hantera dans ton sommeil, lorsque tu marcheras ou que tu parleras, ou simplement lorsque tu respireras. J'espère que tu vivras avec à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, nargué par la cruauté que tu as montrée à une innocente. Parce que j'en suis une, quoi que tu en penses. Je veux simplement profiter de la vie pour laquelle je suis née, et voir de moi-même sa beauté et ses défauts. Mais plus que tout, lui lança-t-elle au visage, j'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Sur ces mots, Farah tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

 _Wolkov : Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus._

 _Je suis du même avis que Wolkov, et je vais faire mon possible pour poster le chapitre 7 plus rapidement. A la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je remercie ceux qui liront encore ce chapitre malgré mon immense retard. Je pourrais dire que c'est à cause du changement de ville, des travails d'été etc… mais ça ne serait que des excuses, car j'aurai largement eu le temps de le faire. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos commentaires seront tous transmis à l'auteur d'origine, Wolkov, sans exception._

Ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir

 _Ordre_.

Tout est en ordre, depuis l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à la complexité des cellules. Rien ne pourrait briser leur structure, ils suivent juste un plan préalablement écrit.

Et si je vous dis que chaque chose aspire à ce que ce plan soit détruit ? Par exemple, le Destin. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait faire une erreur qui en altérerait le cours, ce qui était destiné à arriver. Est-ce qu'un individu pouvait même s'y essayer ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait accomplir un tel acte ? Et si cette personne, si j'ose dire, modifie ce que le Destin avait prévu pour nous, est-ce que cela signifie toujours que tout se _produit_ selon le plan ?

Les choses amenées à se produire se produiront, c'est simplement inévitable. Et cependant…est-ce que cet ordre peut être rompu ?

Chapitre 7

Altaïr observa la silhouette de la femme anonyme qui s'éloignait, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction prendre. Elle continuait juste de marcher, ses pas ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des piétinements furieux, et sa colère se ressentait dans la manière dont elle ramena sa crinière derrière son épaule plus de trois fois en l'espace de quelques pas.

Il aperçut les doigts de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de la garde de la dague qu'il lui avait cédée comme garantie, et sentit une pointe de regret s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. C'était l'une de ses favorites, après tout. C'était la plus facile à aiguisée, la plus rapide lorsque lancée, la plus mortelle.

Mais il admettait que penser à son poignard n'aiderait en aucun cas à apaiser l'irritation qui naissait dans son cœur ni à étouffer son regret.

C'étaient ses mots. C'était sa _persistance_. Bien que cela fût admirable, c'était aussi révoltant. On aurait dit que chaque discussion les ramenait toujours au même point : sa liberté. Et sa réponse demeurerait toujours même : son Credo passait en premier.

Altaïr secoua sa tête, et adopta l'allure qui lui permettait de se fondre dans la foule. Il observa le dos de la femme. Elle fulminait toujours. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle abandonnerait ce futile combat qu'elle menait contre lui pour rester en vie, et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour briser son esprit.

Oui, il était cruel et sans pitié. Il l'avait toujours été, l'était toujours et le serait à jamais. Mais était-ce vraiment quelque chose dont il devait être fier, comme elle l'avait supposé ?

Non.

Il s'agissait de discerner le bien du mal, ce qui était considéré comme la meilleure solution ou non, et les sacrifices auxquels chacun devrait consentir pour le bien commun et un meilleur futur. Si seulement elle savait qu'elle allait mourir d'une manière honorable. Comme tant de personnes avant elle.

Et pourtant…elle aspirait à être libre, désirait connaître l'essence même de la vie, et Altaïr fut surpris de ne pas s'opposer à cette idée, car c'était compréhensible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait traversé, et il s'en fichait. Peut-être lui ferait-il une faveur en mettant fin à sa misérable vie.

Toute pensée mise de côté, il n'était pas fier des meurtres qu'il perpétrait il était fier de ses capacités. De sa force. Et avec ça, il protégerait ses frères d'armes, avec lesquels il avait été élevé, avec lesquels il s'était entraîné, avec lesquels il avait saigné. Des frères avec lesquels il partageait tout sauf le sang ils avaient traversé le pire comme le meilleur, côte à côte, et Altaïr ne mettrait jamais leur vie en péril. Même au loin, il se souciait d'eux, mais il ne partageait pas ces sentiments avec la femme. Elle n'était qu'un pion sur son plateau de jeu.

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Oui, il était cruel. Mais c'était nécessaire, car ce serait une erreur fatale que de laisser des émotions interférer. Les sentiments corrompaient l'homme, polluaient son esprit et le faisaient douter de son propre instinct. C'était une faiblesse une abomination, et Altaïr ne les laisseraient jamais régenter sa vie et, de ce fait l'éloigner du droit chemin.

Même lorsqu'il planterait sa lame dans le ventre de la femme, il ne ressentirait aucune émotion. Froid et calculateur. Son sang innocent – oui, il admettait qu'elle appartenait à cette catégorie – teinterait ses mains, comme l'avaient fait celui de tant d'individus avant elle, et il y ferait face de la même manière qu'à chaque fois – il serait simplement fort, calme, et indifférent.

Mais désormais, alors qu'Altaïr l'observait, regardant son dos s'éloigner encore et encore, il savait, au plus profond de ses entrailles, que ce serait différent de ses précédents assassinats. Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Elle luttait pour rester en vie. Elle n'abandonnait pas mais énonçait ses pensées, qu'elles soient médiocres ou non. Et le fait qu'il se souciait d'écouter tout ce qu'elle disait l'irritait au plus haut point. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait ce à quoi il était le meilleur et avait sagement choisi de l'ignorer.

Conquérant l'espace qui les séparait de ses longues foulées, il rejoignit la femme en quelques instants.

– Tu disais que tu maîtrisais la situation, mais il me semble que c'est la dernière chose que tu as sous ton contrôle en ce moment, déclara Altaïr près d'elle, pointant du doigt le fait qu'elle attirait plus l'attention de la foule qu'elle s'y fondait, révélant ainsi au grand jour leur déguisement.

A sa voix, elle sursauta tandis qu'un hoquet franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis, sur ses gardes, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de fixer la route devant elle.

– Tu es le seul à blâmer, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il secoua doucement sa tête. Il avait besoin qu'elle se concentre sur la mission et prenne la situation en main, mais avec son attitude actuelle, ils échoueraient avant même que leur mission ait vraiment commencé.

– Concentre-toi, femme. Ton incapacité à museler tes sentiments attire plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Il aperçut la ligne de sa mâchoire se durcir tandis qu'elle serrait les dents.

– J'ai une lame à portée de main, l'avertit-elle.

Altaïr haussa un sourcil.

– Es-tu en train de me menacer ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, te sens-tu facilement menacé ? ricana-t-elle.

– C'est mon devoir de garder mes sens en alerte, esquiva-t-il.

Elle se mura alors dans un profond silence, ses sourcils se plissant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Alors, très doucement, elle murmura :

– As-tu de nombreux devoirs à remplir ?

Il avança calmement, balayant la rue de son regard.

– Si tu me demandes indirectement si ce que je fais est un fardeau, alors la réponse est non. Ca me vient aussi naturellement que…, il fit une pause dans sa phrase, l'observant de biais. Aussi naturellement que de faire des poèmes ineptes pour toi.

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta, ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise qu'elle ressentait. Elle fixa le sol, ses mains se serrant en deux poings. _Pas encore_ , grogna presque Altaïr, las. Pourquoi était-elle si facilement offensée par la simple vérité de ses opinions ou par la réalité ?

– Menace-moi, d'accord, chuchota-t-elle, mais sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Arrache-moi ma liberté, très bien. Mais avoir l'audace d'insulter la seule chose que j'adore faire ?

Se tournant à moitié, elle l'immobilisa de son regard furieux.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Qui penses-tu être, Assassin ?

Sa voix, emplie de colère, était basse, pour éviter toute attention indésirable. Altaïr inspira profondément, essayant ainsi d'écouter son discours indigné sans dégainer sa lame. Elle n'y paya aucune attention et continua.

– Tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis vraiment, mais tu me juges si ouvertement ! Tu te penses au-dessus de moi ? Penses-tu être tellement supérieur que ça te donne le droit de me menacer, de me dépouiller, et de m'insulter ? Est-ce que ça te fait te sentir bien ? Garde à l'esprit que je t'aide, et que j'en ai assez de tolérer tes commentaires désobligeants.

– Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger. Pardonne-moi, s'excusa sincèrement Altaïr d'un ton tranquille. Mais avec toutes les questions que tu m'as posées, tu as commis la même erreur. Des suppositions venant de toi, je n'en tolèrerai pas. J'ai dit que tes poèmes étaient ineptes car c'est simplement la vision que j'en ai, et j'ai partagé mon opinion avec toi.

– Et bien, dit-elle en relevant le menton, je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Jamais une femme ne l'avait autant poussé à parler autant qu'il venait de le faire. Pas seulement une femme, mais personne. Elle semblait être la seule personne qui interprétait mal ses motivations et ses mots, comme si elle pensait que tout ce qui venait de lui était négatif, et il ressentait la ridicule envie d'améliorer l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en préoccupait.

Il fallait la laisser penser ce qu'elle voulait. La mission avait plus de valeur que son avis.

Il hocha brusquement la tête.

– Ca me parait juste.

Sur ces mots, il continua à marcher. Après quelques pas, il entendit le souffle saccadé de la femme près de lui.

– Peux-tu marcher un peu plus lentement ? Ça devient dur pour moi de suivre ton rythme, souffla-t-elle.

C'était son allure la plus lente, et il n'était pas sûr d'être assez patient pour marcher plus lentement que ça.

– Habitue-toi, dit-il d'une manière directe.

– Sérieusement ? s'exclama-t-elle presque.

– Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, se demandant si elle aller de nouveau mal interpréter ce qu'il avait dit. La femme tomba dans le silence, ses pas s'accélérant et ralentissant derrière lui. D'accord, très bien. Il marchait _un peu_ vite. Et alors ? Il ne désirait pas gaspiller une seconde supplémentaire. Altaïr l'entendit brusquement crier un « Ow » derrière lui, et il continua à marcher, arrivant à la conclusion qu'elle avait enfin augmenté la cadence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Altaïr se rendit compte de son erreur, et s'arrêta. Il se tourna légèrement, regardant derrière lui. Les visages des civils l'entouraient, leurs corps frôlant le sien alors qu'ils essayaient de dépasser sa silhouette immobile.

Il n'entendit aucun souffle inégal, ni même les plaintes de la femme, ce qui le fit se retourner complètement et scanner la zone de ses yeux d'or. Il porta son regard sur la droite, sur la gauche, et même sur les toits, calculant tout ce qu'il voyait. C'était inutile, elle n'était nulle part en vue.

 _Cette femme_ , grogna-t-il, agacé. Avec ses sens aiguisés toujours en alerte, il capta soudainement les gémissements de la femme, et ses oreilles tressaillirent. Puis, dans la foule, alors que les civils passaient et s'écartaient, il distingua enfin sa cible. Il relâcha son souffle.

Parcourant le chemin qui le séparait de la silhouette assise, il s'arrêta devant elle. Puis, après s'être accroupi et avoir transférer tout son poids dans ses orteils, il l'observa.

– Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

Elle faisait face au sol, ses mains enserrant son pied qui était recouvert par les diverses couches de la robe. Il fronça les sourcils, toutes ses précédentes pensées négatives disparaissant de son esprit.

– Femme, l'appela-t-il.

Elle hoqueta.

– J'ai…marché sur quelque chose de pointu. Mon pied saigne.

Il pinça ses lèvres.

– Montre-le moi.

Finalement elle choisit de relever la tête et de le regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi cette peur soudaine ?

– Répandre du sel dessus, quoi d'autre ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, son visage se vidant de toute couleur. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas si…Non, non. Eloigne-toi de moi, je le ferai moi-même.

Le fait qu'elle ait cru à son sarcasme éveilla en lui une étincelle d'amusement. Malgré leur dispute précédente, il sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever.

– Laisse-moi faire.

Il posa sa main sur les siennes, et les écarta doucement de son pied blessé. Elle le fixa, ses yeux se concentrant sur son visage dissimulé par la capuche, cherchant…quelque chose. Il remua sous son regard, et l'observa diminuer la pression de ses mains autour de son pied.

– Très…bien, déglutit-elle. Je peux le faire. Ça ne va pas me brûler les os et me faire hurler comme une possédée.

– Non, répondit Altaïr en baissant la tête, observant sa blessure. Ça ne fera que l'empirer.

– Non…Oh Mon Dieu.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Tellement naïve. Il releva les pans de sa jupe au-dessus de sa cheville, et amena sa cheville un peu plus haut pour l'inspecter.

– Je devrais t'appeler Nu-Pieds, marmonna-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Altaïr n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et se maudit à voix basse.

– Parce que tu sembles toujours être pieds-nus quel que soit l'endroit où nous nous rencontrons, répondit-il doucement, tout en se rappelant de leur première rencontre, alors qu'elle était assis sur ce banc à l'ombre, ses traits relaxés et heureux, et ses pieds, bien évidemment, dénudés. Et sous la pluie, la veille au soir.

Il l'entendit rire doucement. N'y prêtant aucune attention, il observa la blessure sous son pied, juste sous ses orteils, et remarqua la largeur de la plaie. Le sang s'écoulait, créer un filet le long de sa plante.

– Au nom de Dieu, sur quoi as-tu donc marché ?

Il serra les dents, étant conscient du fait que cela ralentirait leur mission.

– Je ne sais pas. C'était, euh, aiguisé et solide, mais n'inquiète pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Je…vais tenir le rythme. Pas de problème.

– Mmh, marmonna-t-il gravement, avant de déchirer brusquement sa robe.

Elle hoqueta.

– Que diable fais-tu ?

– Tu ne comptes quand même pas marcher avec un pied blessé à nu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fixa le morceau de tissu, et replia une des extrémités trois fois pour rendre le bandage de fortune plus épais. Il plaça cette partie contre la blessure, et il entendit Nu-Pieds souffler douloureusement.

– Attention, attention, attention, répéta-t-elle. Je croyais que tu devais mettre du sel dessus, ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Elle l'interrogea de son regard impénétrable.

– Non, j'ai juste trouvé ta réaction intrigante, je n'ai donc pas jugé bon de te démentir, admit Altaïr, penaud, avant de l'entendre grogner. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment que…

– N-Non ! lui hurla-t-elle presque au visage. Non, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement. Pas de sel. Ça va.

Il haussa les épaules, sécurisant le bandage autour de son pied. Elle remua imperceptiblement.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait du bien, déclara-t-elle en le regardant travailler. C'est comme si la blessure s'était refermée.

– C'est…le cas.

– Non, je veux dire…oui, mais comme si la blessure était guérie. D'accord, ignore-moi.

Bougeant ses doigts avec efficacité, il noua le bout du bandage à sa cheville, protégeant ainsi la blessure. Puis ses yeux atterrirent sans crier gare sur sa délicate cheville blanche, et il se sentit attiré par la gracieuse structure osseuse. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait une faiblesse pour les chevilles féminines – et la sienne ne le décevait point.

Réalisant soudainement quel chemin ses pensées empruntaient, Altaïr arracha son regard de la jeune femme. La tête inclinée, il se releva.

– Essaie de te lever, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Au ton de sa voix, la jeune femme savait qu'il était hors de question de lui demander son aide.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle avant de tenter prudemment de se mettre sur pieds.

Il observait ses efforts avec son inébranlable patience, et commença à serrer les dents face à sa lenteur. Une partie de lui était même convaincue qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle dégagea son pied meurtri, essaya de se relever, tenta de se saisir du tissu argenté de sa tunique pour maintenir son équilibre, mais se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, elle recula ses doigts, et retomba sur le sol.

L'Assassin décida finalement de l'aider. Secouant brièvement la tête, Altaïr l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et tira. Une grimace éphémère s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme mais ce fut-là la seule expression de sa douleur, car ni plainte ni juron ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il lâcha son bras.

Altaïr l'observa alors qu'elle sautillait légèrement sur son pied intact, déployant tous ses efforts pour ne pas chuter de nouveau. Puis, mettant de côté sa retenue, elle s'appuya sur son bras, retrouvant enfin son équilibre.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de chaussures puisque tu semblais en manquer ? questionna-t-il.

– Peux-tu me blâmer ? répondit-elle en le fixant. La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose, je n'ai rien gagné d'autre qu'une promesse de mort.

Il la fixa dans un silence de plomb avant de tourner les talons.

– Alors peut-être est-ce une bonne chose que tu sois pieds-nus, marmonna-t-il.

Elle sautilla à son côté.

– Merci, l'entendit-il bougonner.

Altaïr l'attira plus près de lui, et désigna du menton un banc situé à leur droite.

– Attends-moi ici, car contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas hésiter à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre mission.

Il la guida jusqu'au banc, et l'aida à s'asseoir doucement en la tenant par la taille.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il se redressa et observa les environs, afin de localiser un magasin vendant l'article qu'il désirait. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna pour partir.

– Attends, où vas-tu ? l'interpella-t-elle.

– Te trouver des chaussures, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Elle devint soudainement silencieuse. Sans lui prêter beaucoup attention, il se dirigea vers l'échoppe, à l'intérieur de laquelle un vieil homme se tenait assis sur un tabouret, des lanières de cuir dans ses mains, qu'il était occupé à coudre.

– Salutations mon ami, dit Altaïr en pénétrant dans le magasin.

Le vieil homme releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de cet inconnu chargée d'autorité.

– Salam…, répondit l'artisan, la bouche soudainement sèche.

Il cligna des yeux face à l'homme lourdement armé qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'échoppe.

– Je…n'ai guère d'argent, mon fils, il croassa en arabe.

Altaïr était occupé à observer les différents types de chaussures quand le vieil homme prononça ces mots. L'Assassin pencha la tête sur le côté, observant l'homme derrière l'ombre de sa capuche.

– Je ne suis point venu pour te dérober, mon ami, répondit-il dans le même idiome. Montre-moi quels modèles sont pour les femmes.

A cette demande, le vieil homme ne se préoccupa même pas dissimuler son soulagement.

– Oh, oui, oui ! Bien sûr. Venez par ici.

Il l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la pièce, où de nombreuses chaussures étaient rangées.

– Quel type de chaussures recherchez-vous ? demanda l'artisan.

– Je…n'ai jamais acheté de chaussures pour une femme de toute ma vie donc…je ne sais pas. Mais son pied est écorché, cela signifie donc quelque chose de confortable.

– Ah, une femme au pied blessé, s'exclama le vieil homme. Pour de telles circonstances, il faut absolument éviter les chaussures fermées. Elles aggraveraient la blessure.

– Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

– Des simples sandales en cuir feraient l'affaire. En voici, déclara-t-il en pointant une paire du doigt. Voyez donc.

L'Assassin se saisit d'une sandale pour l'examiner sans offrir de réponse à l'artisan. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les femmes pouvaient avoir des pieds aussi grands. La reposant, il en attrapa une autre afin de la juger. Cette dernière était plus petite et… juste à la bonne taille. Puisqu'en examinant sa blessure il avait été capable de déterminer sa pointure, il pensait que celle-ci devrait convenir.

– Je vais prendre cette paire.

– Alors elle est à vous.

– Combien ?

– Ca sera, euh, deux dinars ?

Altaïr paya son dû, se saisit de la paire de sandales et passa du petit magasin aux rues encombrées de Damas.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'au banc, et alors qu'il relevait la tête pour poser son regard perçant sur la jeune femme, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Il s'attendait à voir la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe rouge sur le banc, et ne trouva à la place qu'un banc vide.

Où était-elle allée ?

S'était-elle enfuie ?

A cette pensée, il se raidit instantanément. Aurait-elle pu… ? Rien ne l'en empêchait, il lui avait promis la mort. Mais elle lui avait garanti qu'elle lui apporterait son aide, et Altaïr n'était pas quelqu'un de naïf, mais une partie de lui se rebellait à la pensée qu'elle puisse le trahir.

Mais s'il partait du principe qu'elle l'ait fait et ait choisi de fuir, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. A cette pensée, Altaïr baissa lentement son regard sur le sol, et ses yeux aiguisés discernèrent de minuscules tâches écarlates que le sable avait permis de coaguler, à demi dissimulées par la poussière.

Un pas après l'autre, il suivit la piste de sang. Un scénario commença à se former dans son esprit. Et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues dans sa vie, il sentit une boule de plomb se former dans son estomac.

Tout d'abord, la quantité de gouttes de sang tombée à terre suggérait la hâte de la jeune femme. Après quelques pas, les sourcils d'Altaïr se froncèrent. Là, à côté de deux gouttes de fluide vital se trouvait une marque. Le sable avait été étalé, comme si quelqu'un avait été… traîné. L'expression d'Altaïr s'obscurcit encore, et ses yeux d'or brillèrent d'une promesse de mort.

La femme avait été kidnappée, et dans la foule. Cela donnait beaucoup d'informations sur ses ravisseurs – ses futures victimes. Ils étaient assez compétents pour éviter de causer une scène tout en enlevant leur cible en plein jour. Bien, il était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux challenges.

Il se remit en marche, chaque pas laissant transparaître sa rage, et une aura qui ne promettait qu'une seule chose : la mort.

Comme affectée par la tempête qui faisait rage en lui, sa Vision d'Aigle s'activa instantanément. Les individus qui se fondaient auparavant dans la foule et le décor se voyaient désormais dotés d'une aura d'un bleu éclatant, indiquant qu'ils étaient des innocents – et intrinsèquement bons.

Ses yeux discernèrent quelques taches rouges, mais il conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de gardes. Des Croisés, pour être exact. Mais sa mission ne les concernait pas, et ils devraient remercier leur Dieu pour ça. Il suivait toujours la trace qu'avait laissée la jeune femme derrière elle, et à chaque nouveau pas, sa fureur atteignait des sommets insoupçonnés et son pas s'accélérait. Quelques instants plus tard, Altaïr se surprit à courir.

Les taches de sang semblaient ne plus cesser jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il discernât une aura rouge à l'aide de sa Vision d'Aigle. Un homme tenait une jeune femme vêtue de rouge par la taille, et Altaïr aperçut un couteau appuyé conte le flanc de cette dernière pour la garder en respect. Les deux silhouettes tournèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire, et l'Assassin, se servant de planches de bois appuyés contre le mur, se hissa sur les toits. Il courut sur les surfaces inégales, si vite qu'on aurait cru que le Diable était à sa poursuite.

Les muscles de ses jambes se tendaient et se contractaient au rythme de sa course et de ses sauts, la chaleur qui s'y répandait nourrissant sa colère, qui grondait dans sa poitrine. Et alors qu'il chassait l'aura rouge, une pensée ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : comment _osaient_ -ils ?

L'allure d'Altaïr était si vive et si empreinte de sa colère que si sa route avait croisé celle d'un mur, il l'aurait sans doute brisé. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du bord du toit, il ordonna brusquement à ses jambes de s'arrêter – ce à quoi elles obéirent.

De la poussière s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le rebord du bâtiment, juste au-dessus d'une ruelle vide. Il s'accroupit tout en continuant à observer la silhouette rougeâtre, qui conduisait la jeune femme au centre de la rue.

– Je…Je ne sais même pas ce q-que vous voulez de moi ! l'entendit-il crier, paniquée.

Etonnamment, le son de sa voix lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

– Et même si je le savais je n-n'ai pas ce que vous cherchez ! continua-t-elle.

– Ferme-la sale putain ! gronda son kidnappeur, poussant sa captive déjà boiteuse au sol.

Alors qu'elle heurtait le sol rocheux, un cri lui échappa.

– Mon pied, gémit-elle, serrant contre elle son pied blessé.

Son état ne déclencha chez l'homme qu'un rire, ainsi qu'un sifflement.

– Vraiment, espèce de salope pourrie gâtée ? Je peux voir par le tissu de ta robe que tu fais partie de l'élite.

A ces mots, la jeune femme pâlit. L'homme ricana, tournant autour de sa proie.

– Ah, la peur. Une expression si laide sur un visage comme le tien. En regardant tes vêtements, je peux voir que tu as eu du mal à survivre par toi-même. Ma vie passée en tant que bandit m'a appris à reconnaitre un idiot quand j'en vois un. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans les rues. Une petite chose aussi fragile que toi, déjà vaincue. Un regard à ton visage et à ton accoutrement me suffit pour savoir que tu es une fugueuse. Es-tu perdue, chérie ? Peut-être devrai-je te ramener à tes supérieurs.

– Non ! cria-t-elle, paniquée. Non, j-je…

– Il y a beaucoup de fugueurs dans le coin, et heureusement pour nous, ils semblent toujours venir de riches maisonnées. J'ai des amis de longue date dans cette jolie ville, alors il sera facile pour moi de trouver tes gardiens. Ils doivent surement être à ta recherche, tu ne penses pas ?

– Attendez, attendez, s'il vous plaît att-…

– Ici, nous traitons nos aînés avec le plus grand respect. Que tu les inquiètes autant ne me plaît pas tellement.

Son regard affolé parcourait la zone, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Puis, brusquement, elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme.

– Alors traiter une femme ainsi est un comportement acceptable ?

– Tout ce que je vais faire est de te ramener à l'endroit dont tu viens. Un homme doit nourrir sa famille.

– Je me demande quel goût aura votre repas lorsque vous réaliserez que vous aurez gâché la vie d'une femme pour de l'or. Je pense qu'il aura le goût du regret et de la culpabilité, mais surtout un goût merdique, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme éclata soudainement de rire.

– Tu as du caractère. J'aime ça.

– Je vais prendre ça comme une insulte.

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau. Puis, il se tut soudainement, et arrêta de tourner autour de sa captive, comme s'il voulait l'immobiliser avec son regard sombre. Altaïr devait agir, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait encore attendre. Il retiendrait sa lame encore un instant.

– Mes frères, appela soudainement l'homme. Venez ici.

A son ordre, des individus commencèrent à émerger de l'ombre, de fenêtres et des bâtiments. Il y avait six hommes au total. Le pressentiment d'Altaïr se dissipa.

Le temps d'agir était arrivé.

– Je vous présente Joli Minois, déclara leur chef. J'ai le sentiment que nous allons tirer quelques dinars d'elle.

Ils l'encerclèrent, ricanant. Altaïr entendit la jeune femme renifler, et dire :

– Et vous osez me traiter de prostituée ?

L'amusement s'éteignit brusquement, et lourd silence prit sa place.

– Je pense que nous devrions lui apprendre quelques manières avant de la revendre, proféra un des hommes, parcourant le corps de la jeune femme de son regard avide.

– En effet nous devrions, approuva leur chef à la fois par la parole et par un signe de tête. Attrapez-la.

Deux hommes la saisirent par les avant-bras, alors qu'elle se débattait pour tenter de s'enfuir.

– Non, attendez ! Stop ! Laissez-moi partir, ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez !

Altaïr se saisit d'une dague avant de se préparer à sauter du haut du toit.

– Altaïr ! appela-t-elle à l'aide lorsqu'un des hommes lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière alors qu'un autre essayait de relever sa robe. Altaïr ! Altaïr, je t'en supplie !

Le chef des bandits cracha presque de colère.

– Par Dieu, qui est cet Alta-…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

La silhouette d'un aigle survola soudain leurs minuscules têtes, mais le leader arracha son regard à cette vision pour rencontrer des yeux dorés, dissimulés derrière une capuche argentée, porteur d'une promesse de mort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour alarmer ses compagnons – mais rien n'en sortit.

Pliant ses jambes sous lui, ses genoux effleurant presque son buste tandis que ce dernier se penchait dangereux vers le vide, Altaïr préparait sa lame pour un massacre sanglant.

En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, l'homme qui se tenait droit et fier, tombait vers la poussière qui recouvrait le sol. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons alors que le corps d'Altaïr percuta le sien, la lame dans sa main prête à l'égorger.

Mais il surprit Altaïr en déviant le coup vers l'épaule de l'Assassin, écorchant cette dernière, et tenta de renverser leurs positions, mais Altaïr glissa rapidement son bras derrière la tête de son adversaire, renversant le corps de l'Assassin sur le côté et le positionnant dans le dos de son ennemi. Plantant ses pieds dans le sol, Altaïr saisit brutalement le bandit par les cheveux et fracassa son crâne sur le sol de pierre.

Un grognement de douleur échappa à ce dernier, tandis qu'une mare de sang se formait autour de sa tête – mais il choisit de continuer le combat. Pour le maîtriser, Altaïr lui décocha un coup de poing dans le nez, en brisant le cartilage. Cette fois l'homme resta à terre.

Jetant les sandales qu'il avait encore en main par terre, il se tourna pour faire face aux autres auras écarlates.

Ils venaient de voir mettre leur chef hors d'état de nuire en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, et ils prirent une seconde pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis, tandis que le choc s'évanouissait, leurs yeux se remplir de haine.

– Toi ! rugit l'un d'eux, habité par la fureur, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Tu vas payer pour ça !

– Seulement avec vos vies.

Altaïr leva la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main, l'inspecta brièvement, puis la lança. L'arme dépassa plusieurs silhouettes avant de se planter dans la poitrine de l'homme qui avait parlé. Ce dernier tenta vainement d'inspirer, vacilla sur ses jambes, puis fixa Altaïr tandis que du sang écumait au coin de sa bouche.

Il leva un doigt tremblant vers l'Assassin et, avec le peu d'énergie qui restait dans son corps, commanda :

– A-Attaquez.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, il tomba face contre terre dans un bruit sourd. Les hommes qui retenaient la captive la poussèrent soudainement sur le côté, l'un d'eux laissa même échapper un rugissement.

Les quatre hommes restants commencèrent à l'encercler l'un dont la soif de sang transparaissait dans son sourire, et deux autres qui se frottaient les poings. Le dernier crucifia Altaïr d'un regard empli de promesses de mort, tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

– L'homme que tu as tué était mon frère, grogna-t-il.

– Ne crains rien, tu le rejoindras bien assez tôt, répondit froidement l'Assassin, immobile mais suivant des yeux chacun des mouvements de ses adversaires.

– J'en doute, ricana le bandit.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur Altaïr, les poings levés et prêt à en découdre. Il semblait être le plus jeune de la bande, et le plus stupide. L'Assassin évita facilement les poings en se penchant en avant, et lorsque son corps commença à basculer, il projeta son genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Ce dernier tangua, un haut-le-cœur s'échappant de la barrière de ses lèvres. Altaïr envoya son poing se fracasser sur sa mâchoire, et aperçut quelques dents s'en échapper. Le bandit hurla et tomba à genoux. Pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, l'Assassin tourna les talons et le frappa à la tempe avec l'arrière de sa botte. Le bandit s'écroula, évanoui.

Altaïr fit rouler ses épaules, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un poids qui pesait auparavant sur elle, et fit craquer son cou, d'une manière qui signifiait « venez m'attaquer ».

– Espèce de fils de–, explosa une voix furieuse derrière lui, et il se retourna à temps pour voir l'un de ses adversaires courir rapidement sur le mur et se jeter sur lui, son poing levé haut. Lorsque son membre fut assez proche d'Altaïr, ce dernier le saisit et le tira vers l'avant, le jetant au sol devant lui.

L'Assassin se servit de l'élan ainsi acquis pour rouler au sol et entrainer un autre adversaire à terre, près du précédent. Avec leurs corps emmêlés, ils essayaient tous les deux de se relever et, trébuchant sur les pieds de leur comparse, retombaient dans la poussière. Pathétique.

– Tu es à moi ! s'écria celui qui avait crucifié Altaïr de son regard.

Il ne laissa pas à l'Assassin le temps de répondre – non qu'il se préparait à le faire – et se jeta sur lui. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se précipita le poing dressé mais plutôt esquiva son adversaire, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

L'air s'échappa des poumons d'Altaïr alors que son crâne éprouva la dureté du mur. Il serra les dents, essayant de regagner ses sens.

– Tu vas me le payer ! rugit l'homme furieux avant de balancer son poing dans son flanc gauche, puis dans son droit. Il était sur le point d'atteindre son estomac lorsqu'Altaïr frappa violemment son front contre le sien. La douleur fit vibrer sa boîte crânienne, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écarter son adversaire d'un coup de pied.

La force du coup fit déraper le bandit et le précipita sur ses genoux. Il appuya sa main sur sa tête douloureuse et fixa Altaïr. Avec efforts et difficultés, il se remit sur ses pieds. Ses deux comparses l'encadrèrent, et tous essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

D'un même mouvement, les trois bandits se jetèrent sur Altaïr. Ce dernier décocha un coup de poing à l'un, un coup de pied au deuxième, et se pencha pour faire tomber le troisième. Lorsqu'il se redressa, quelqu'un le ceintura par derrière, l'empêchant de se servir de ses bras. Celui qu'il avait frappé de son poing se précipita sur lui, un couteau dans la main. Utilisant la situation à son avantage, Altaïr, prit son élan sur le sol, leva ses jambes et frappa son attaquant à la poitrine. Les jambes toujours en l'air, il les balança en direction du sol, ses genoux le manquant volontairement. L'élan de son corps s'affalant vers l'avant entraina l'homme qui le ceinturait, qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Altaïr l'assomma d'un coup de poing dans le nez, faisant jaillir du sang à cause de l'os fracturé. Son compagnon réagit immédiatement et se précipita de nouveau sur Altaïr. Ce dernier l'imita et courut en direction de son ennemi, mais au lieu de l'étourdir, il se propulsa vivement dans les airs, et coinça la tête de son adversaire dans l'étreinte mortelle de ses cuisses. Entraîné par la gravité, il envoya son adversaire dans les airs. Sa tunique argentée flotta autour de lui, créant l'illusion des plumes d'un aigle.

Le bandit essaya de se relever, Mais Altaïr assena un coup de genou sur sa gorge, lui écrasant la trachée. Après quelques secondes passées à se battre pour aspirer la moindre goulée d'air, ses yeux se fermèrent.

– Tu vas payer pour leur mort ! cracha la dernière aura rouge.

Altaïr se retourna lentement, faisant face à l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

– Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ton frère.

Sur ces mots, il dégaina une lame, la faisant danser brièvement entre ses doigts.

– Nous allons voir ça, lâche, cracha son adversaire, tirant sa propre épée. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai si bien de cette petite putain qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais concevoir.

Un muscle tressaillit sur la mâchoire de l'Assassin, mais ce dernier l'ignora. Dans un rugissement, l'homme s'élança sur lui tandis qu'Altaïr s'élançait à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques pas, Altaïr se servit de sa vitesse pour se propulser haut au-dessus du sol, étendit son bras, et pivota en l'air, permettant à sa lame d'égorger le bandit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le corps de l'Assassin le plaqua au sol. Ce dernier atterrit sur sa victime et se redressa sur ses genoux, se rendant compte au passage que les yeux écarquillés avaient été figés dans leur état. Levant sa main, il amena ses doigts au-dessus de ses yeux, fermant doucement ses paupières. Altaïr soupira.

Le cri soudain qui émana de la jeune femme lui fit immédiatement relever la tête, et ce dont il fut témoin fit flamboyer sa colère.

– Fais un geste et elle mourra, s'exclama le chef des bandits, du sang maculant la moitié de son visage. La femme déglutit, et la dague contre son cou lui écorcha légèrement la peau.

Altaïr se retourna, raffermissant sa prise autour de son poignard.

– Je vais prendre cette jeune femme avec moi, et tu vas rester ici. Compris, _Al-ta-ïr_? ricana-t-il avant de darder sa langue et de caresser l'oreille de la jeune femme avec.

– Ew ! s'exclama-t-elle, dégoutée, tout en essayant de se dégager. Laisse-moi partir, salopard.

– Je te traiterai de la manière dont j'ai envie, _putain_ , répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Maintenant, je vais partir et tu vas rester ici, tu entends ?

Pas après pas, il recula, la femme dans ses bras essayant de tenir la cadence, et il s'amusa à effleurer la gorge immaculé de la lame de son couteau.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme, ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Puis, surprenant, à la fois Altaïr et son ravisseur, elle laissa échapper un puissant « Non ». Avant que l'ennemi ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle planta son coude dans son flanc, le faisant chanceler et lui arrachant un grognement.

C'est tout ce dont Altaïr avait besoin.

En un battement de cœur, la lame disparut de sa main pour réapparaître dans la poitrine de l'homme, déchirant sa chair.

La femme sautilla loin de son assaillant titubant. Les yeux démesurément larges et emplis de larmes, l'homme succomba à sa blessure.

– Oh mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche de sa main. Oh mon Dieu.

Puis, posant son regard sur Altaïr, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher d'approcher, elle se jeta à son cou. La force de son étreinte le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

– Merci, merci, merci ! Oh mon Dieu, j-je ne savais pas quoi faire je pensais que tu m'aurais abandonnée. J'étais juste assise lorsque c-cet homme s'est approché en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je l'ai cru et je me suis levée, pour sentir juste après un couteau appuyé dans mes côtes. Il a dit qu'il me t-tuerait si je p-protestais. O-Oh m-mon…

– Shhh, fut le bruit qu'émit Altaïr en essayant de la faire taire, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Il n'avait jamais consolé personne, ni accepté que quelqu'un le console même après qu'Al Mualim l'ait recueilli et élevé. Le fils d'Umar Ibn La-Ahad n'était pas un homme fragile.

– Es-t-tu en colère contre moi ? gémit-elle contre sa poitrine.

– Non, je ne le suis pas. Allez, nous devons partir, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La saisissant par les épaules, il l'écarta doucement de lui. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à lui comme une chaîne indestructible, le faisant brièvement grincer des dents.

– Femme.

Elle tenta de contenir un soupir, et s'écarta (sautillant à distance) de lui.

– Merci. Encore.

Elle lui tapota doucement la poitrine, sans lui faire face.

Altaïr l'observa encore pendant quelques instants, puis secoua la tête, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

– Tu ne devrais pas accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui. La prochaine fois que je te laisserai seule, sois prudente.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

– Très bien. Au début, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir, alors j'ai paniqué. Puis j'ai vu ton ombre perchée sur un toit, et ça m'a soulagée. Je suppose que tu as entendu remarques insolentes, non ?

– Je les ai entendues, répondit-il tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement.

– C'était une distraction, au passage. Je pensais que comme ça, tu pourrais les assommer pendant que je les occupais avec mes mots.

– Ca a fonctionné.

Il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et la fit doucement pivoter, décidant de lui présenter les sandales. Sa Vision d'Aigle désactivée, les couleurs du monde explosèrent avec une clarté qui blessa presque ses yeux.

Puis une réalisation le frappa – fort. Altaïr en trébucha presque. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu le faire, il tira son bras d'un coup sec, la faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Seule sa poigne l'empêcha d'entrer en collision avec le sol.

– Hey, cria-t-elle, lui faisant face avec des yeux emplis de douleur. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Les lèvres d'Altaïr s'écartèrent et il l'observa une minute entière, ne trouvant aucun mot convenable et ressemblant probablement à un idiot.

 _Non…C'est impossible_. Cela devait être une erreur. Il éveilla sa Vision d'Aigle et observa de nouveau le monde se dissoudre, à l'inverse des auras humaines.

Il cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas à ce que ces derniers lui rapportaient. Altaïr la fit tourner sur la droite, ignorant le froncement de ses sourcils, puis sur la gauche. Droite. Gauche. Il désactiva sa Vision. L'observa avec sidération. Réveilla de nouveau sa Vision pour lui adresser un regard abasourdi.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, afficha une expression confuse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et une pierre sembla élire domicile dans sa gorge. Les innocents possédaient une aura bleue, traduisant la pureté de leur âme. Les ennemis affichaient une aura rouge, en accord avec le mal qui se tapissait dans le cœur. Mais cette femme…

Cette femme n'émettait aucune couleur. Aucune aura. Elle ne projetait que son image humaine. Sa peau n'exsudait aucune lumière, même pas de vert ou de jaune ou aucune autre.

Elle demeurait la même avant et après l'activation de sa Vision d'Aigle.

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Il était tellement concentré sur son objectif de mettre un terme aux vies de ces bandits qu'il avait manqué de voir cet élément vital. Lorsque l'aura rouge l'avait faite tourner à l'angle d'une ruelle, lorsque leur chef l'avait prise en otage, elle n'avait jamais projeté aucune lumière.

Son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trahi, ne le trahissait toujours pas, alors pourquoi _ça_? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle n'était pas une innocente ? Un ennemi ? Si elle n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories, alors qu'était-elle ?

– C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

– D'accord… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si mon nez était soudain apparu au milieu de mon front ?

Il l'observa pendant un moment, puis il arracha ses yeux d'elle et massa l'espace entre ses yeux du bout de ses doigts, avant de secouer la tête.

– Ce n'est rien. Je…pensais…, il soupira. Ce n'est rien. Pardonne-moi pour ma grossièreté.

Elle le fixa, puis hocha lentement la tête.

– Si tu le dis, Monsieur Compliqué.

Il s'occuperait de ce problème plus tard. D'abord, il devait s'occuper de la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il avant de la guider à l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber les sandales.

Un des hommes gisait près de la paire de chaussures et, avec ses bonnes manières habituelles, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

– Tu n'as besoin de le frapper, le pauvre homme est déjà en Enfer, marmonna-t-elle. En parlant de ça, ce mouvement que tu as fait en coinçant sa tête entre tes cuisses était magnifique. Tu pourras me l'apprendre ?

– Assieds-toi, dit-il au lieu de lui répondre, et l'aida à se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le dos du bandit. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir – et tout ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire subir –, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de tapoter la tête du cadavre.

– Eh bien, merci.

Visiblement, elle pensait la même chose que lui.

Altaïr se saisit des chaussures, s'appuya sur un genou, et attrapa son pied blessé. Ses yeux se portèrent presque immédiatement sur son visage, dissimulé sous la capuche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Je t'ai acheté des chaussures. Ne me remercie pas.

– Merci, répondit-elle tout de même.

Il lui lança un regard noir, puis lâcha les sandales sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

– Enfile-les toi-même.

Sur ces mots, il se releva. Elle secoua la tête, déconcertée par son comportement.

– Tu mérites vraiment d'être appelé Monsieur Soupe-au-Lait.

– Femme, l'avertit l'Assassin.

–Très bien, très bien, admit-elle en levant innocemment ses mains, ne me poignarde pas.

Se saisissant des chaussures, elle les enfila et tenta de tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Altaïr l'attira plus près de lui et fit quelques pas.

– Conduis-moi à ta résidence.

Elle dirigea son regard sur lui, l'observa le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur, puis ils commencèrent à marcher.

-x-

 _Wolkov : à la prochaine fois !_

 _Si jamais ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part !_


	8. Chapter 8

Je comptais originellement finir ce chapitre avant Noël, mais…hum…Ca va, une semaine de retard ce n'est pas grand-chose…Si ? Dans tous les cas, comme je n'ai pas pu vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes je me rattrape en vous souhaitant une bonne année à tous ! Et quel meilleur moyen de le commencer qu'un nouveau chapitre ? :D (j'avoue je me la pète, mais c'est pas ma faute si l'histoire de Wolkov est géniale !)

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance, je ne l'ai pas encore relu, je voulais vous le poster le plus vite possible. Je pense le reprendre dans quelques temps pour corriger, mais les cours vont me prendre une bonne partie de mon temps ^^' Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Chapitre Huit

Farah fut surprise lorsqu'elle guida l'Assassin droit à sa résidence. Elle n'avait pas tenté de l'égarer ou même de le tromper, non. A la place, elle avait conduit sans hésitation un meurtrier jusqu'à chez elle – elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander « _S'il te plait tue-les tous_ » – sans jamais penser à la sécurité de sa mère ou de Sarah.

Imbécile. Elle était la quintessence de la bêtise.

Même maintenant, en regardant sa maison depuis le flanc de la colline, Farah se sentait légèrement effrayé, et nerveuse. Le moment était venu, et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir.

Observant le bâtiment silencieux, elle déglutit. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'abaissèrent, tandis que son menton se mit à trembler. La forme de la bâtisse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la lettre C mais était doté à l'arrière d'un vaste jardin au centre duquel se trouvait une fontaine à trois niveaux. Cette dernière était peinte en or et rose, laissant transparaître le luxe dans lequel vivaient les propriétaires.

Farah couvrit brusquement sa bouche de sa main et se détourna de la vue qu'elle contemplait jusque-là. Elle se hâta de sautiller loin d'Altaïr, et appuya sa main sur le tronc d'un arbre sur sa gauche. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, tandis que des larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à son cou et sa mâchoire, rendant le simple fait de respirer difficile. Ses entrailles _brûlaient_.

Ses épaules tremblaient, à l'instar du reste de son corps, alors qu'elle essayait de rester calme. Sa détermination ployait peu à peu.

– Comment ai-je pu ? se demanda la jeune femme à elle-même, secouant brièvement la tête. Comment ai-je pu te conduire chez moi, alors que toutes les personnes que j'aime y vivent ?

Passant sa main dans sa chevelure et en tordant quelques mèches, elle murmura :

– Idiote, idiote, idiote.

Fermant durement les paupières, Farah pria pour un pardon qui n'arriverait jamais.

Une main chaude et lourde s'abattit sur son épaule, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et ses lèvres humides s'écartèrent tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent presque douloureusement.

Ses yeux atterrirent sur le visage obscurcit de l'Assassin, et Farah se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait fait pivoter son corps pour qu'il fasse face au sien. Elle le fixa à travers ses larmes contenues.

– Je ne viens pas pour ta famille, alors rassure-toi, femme. Ma cible est Edwardo.

Le temps d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, elle le fixa en silence, balaya son visage de son regard, comme si la vérité était cachée dans ses traits à moitié dissimulés.

Puis, enfin, elle hocha la tête et arracha son regard de son visage.

– Oui, bien sûr. Tu m'avais exposé cela plus souvent que nécessaire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'apprêtais à faire une scène. Encore.

Un rire hésitant lui échappa.

Altaïr répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le bord de la falaise. Il se pencha audacieusement en avant, surveillant sa demeure, puis les terres alentour, et finalement elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Reste ici, je ne serai pas long.

Sur ces mots, il sauta au bas de la falaise, manquant de déclencher chez elle une crise cardiaque. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, béante, tandis que ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

Il n'avait pas–

– Qu'est-ce…que…, arriva-t-elle à articuler, se dirigeant vers le bord de la falaise et en observant le pied. Sauter d'un bâtiment à l'autre, bien sûr. Sauter au bas d'eux, pourquoi pas. Les grimper, hey, il doit faire ce qu'il a à faire. Mais sauter d'une dizaine de mètres ? Etait-il sain d'esprit ? Qui _fait_ ça ?

Farah examina le décor qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, et essaya de discerner son corps désarticulé, mais ne vit rien. L'immense étendue verte tapissait le sol sous ses yeux, la faisant soupirer.

Une autre raison de ne pas énerver un Assassin. _Si seulement elle écoutait ses propres conseils_ …

Pinçant ses lèvres, elle s'assit au bord, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, avant d'étendre son dos contre le sol. Elle laissa son regard vaguer sur le ciel sans nuage, et inspira profondément. Observant les oiseaux virevolter dans l'air, Farah plaça l'arme que lui avait laissée Altaïr contre sa poitrine. Elle examina la poignée, délicatement ouvragée, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. _Une preuve de sa confiance, hein_?

Serrant la lame contre sa poitrine d'une manière presque possessive, elle fixa de nouveau le ciel. Ses pensées dérivèrent de tout à n'importe quoi, perdue dans ses divagations au point de ne pas remarquer que ses paupières se fermaient.

Après quelques respirations, Farah s'assoupit.

Quelque chose de sombre plana au-dessus d'elle. Et même si ses yeux ne voyaient que du noir, elle sentait tout de même une présence bloquant sa vue. Fronçant les sourcils, Farah se tourna légèrement. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement d'eux-mêmes, ses pupilles se dilatant. Elle expira.

Puis ses yeux décidèrent enfin de prendre en compte la silhouette menaçante qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, et la jeune femme réagit à l'instinct. Elle hurla. Ou du moins essaya avant qu'une main gantée de cuir ne s'écrase contre sa bouche, étouffant son cri surpris.

– Calme-toi femme, ce n'est que moi.

Elle reconnut cette voix. Altaïr. Progressivement, elle regagna son calme, sa prise sur son arme se détendant. Il la libéra, mais la dominait toujours de sa haute taille, à l'instar d'une immense statue.

– Essaies-tu de me faire périr de manière prématurée ?

– C'est ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas stoppée à temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, trop paresseuse pour s'en rendre compte. Soupirant, elle se redressa jusqu'à une position assise, leva ses bras, s'étira, et bâilla bruyamment. Elle manqua de frappa Altaïr au visage, lui arrachant un grognement. Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement.

Détendant ses muscles, elle observa les alentours et aperçut immédiatement sa maison. Farah sursautant.

– La mission. C'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle tout en se remémorant les jours précédents.

Les piaillements des oiseaux saluèrent ses oreilles, et une douce brise caressa son corps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon.

– Attends, combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle à l'Assassin, alors qu'il s'installait confortablement à ses côtés, tout son poids reposant sur un coude.

A la question de la jeune femme, il laissa son regard voguer vers elle.

– Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, n'est-ce point suffisant pour te renseigner ? répondit-il froidement, son regard retournant à la sphère incandescente.

Les yeux de Farah s'écarquillèrent.

– Et tu m'as laissée dormir tout ce temps ?

Il haussa une épaule.

– Ne te méprends pas, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu gisais tel un chameau mort, refusant même de bouger. Mais ne panique pas, le moment parfait pour que tu agisses est après le coucher du soleil. Et tiens, déclara Altaïr en cherchant derrière lui.

Il se saisit de quelque chose, sa large paume entourant l'objet.

– Une pomme.

Farah cligna des yeux, l'observa le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur, puis, avec hésitation, se saisit du fruit. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment.

– Tu en as déjà vu une, non ?

Le ton moqueur d'Altaïr résonna.

Les lèvres de Farah se courbèrent en un sourire alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, merci de ton attention, répondit-elle en imitant son ton, plaçant sa main contre son cœur dans un geste de remerciement.

Il inclina respectueusement la tête, d'une manière qui signifiait « de rien ». Et avec quelle arrogance il le faisait ! Elle laissa échapper un rire, secoua brièvement sa tête, et remarqua que les sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait ressentis précédemment s'étaient évaporés.

Elle essuya le fruit avec le tissu de sa manche, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Avant de croquer sa chair juteuse, Farah observa Altaïr et demanda :

– As-tu mangé ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Quand ?

– Il y a un moment.

– Donc, tu n'en veux pas un morceau ?

– Non.

– D'accord.

Elle sourit avant de croquer la pomme, arrachant un bref soupir à son compagnon.

– Mmmm, gémit-elle la bouche pleine, appréciant à sa juste valeur la texture du fruit. Elle ferma les yeux en en savourant la chair sucrée.

– Teeeellement bon. Es-tu sûr de ne pas en vouloir ?

Il n'accorda pas la moindre réponse à sa question.

– Eh bien, Monsieur Je-Suis-Trop-Bien-Pour-Une-Pomme, c'est dé-li-cieux, ajouta-t-elle en exagérant le dernier mot avant de croquer de nouveau le fruit.

– Contente-toi de manger.

– Ne crains rien, Assassin, il s'agit d'une mission à laquelle je n'ai jamais failli.

Elle tourna son buste afin de concentrer toute son attention sur lui, et croisa ses jambes.

Altaïr pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Tu bloques le coucher de soleil.

Elle haussa les épaules, insouciante.

– Je suis sûrement plus intéressante à regarder, non ?

Aux mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres, Farah sursauta, et déglutit, tentant d'avaler le morceau récalcitrant qui colonisait sa gorge. Elle et sa grande bouche. Elle se gifla mentalement tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

– Heureusement, tu ne l'es pas. Mais pleine d'illusions ? J'estime que oui.

Elle laissa éclater un rire, se surprenant elle-même.

– Tu ne peux pas voir correctement à travers cette capuche, c'est tout.

L'instant suivant, la main d'Altaïr vola jusqu'au morceau de tissu argenté qui recouvrait sa tête, et l'abaissa nonchalamment. En le voyant faire, Farah arrêta de mâcher. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Oubliant de cligner, ses yeux se posèrent sur son – oh mon Dieu – incroyable visage l'espace d'un instant, puis d'un autre – Dieu tout puissant, pourquoi pas pour toujours ?

Les rayons du soleil couchant caressaient son visage, illuminant sa peau bronzée au point qu'elle en paraisse dorée. Mais par-dessus tout, ce furent ses yeux qui la touchèrent en plein cœur. Les faisceaux de l'astre solaire s'y reflétaient abondamment. Ses iris n'était plus dorées, mais brillaient et scintillaient, comme si de l'or entrait en fusion sous la caresse incandescente du soleil. La couleur semblait liquide, et elle fut surprise qu'elle ne coule pas sur ses joues en trainées brillantes.

– Non, il semble que mon opinion demeure la même.

Sa voix indifférente arracha Farah à ses rêveries.

– Oui…Il semble que oui, répondit-elle, encore à moitié stupéfaite et le regard toujours fixé sur son visage illuminé par le soleil.

Son regard vogua jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines et jusqu'à la cicatrice qui traversait le fin duvet de barbe et la chair. Elle déglutit, puis se mit à saliver, et ce n'était pas à cause de la pomme.

Farah aperçut soudain une main gantée devant son visage, un doigt se glissant sous son menton pour le relever.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle rapidement, ses yeux remontant rapidement pour rencontrer l'expression légèrement amusée d'Altaïr. Ses…elle déglutit, ses lèvres – oui ses lèvres – se courbèrent légèrement.

– Que fais-tu ? la questionna-t-il.

– Oh, euh, je regarde juste. Toi. Tes yeux deviennent étranges lorsque le soleil les illumine, comme si…ils fondaient. Et c'est juste, euh, étrange de te voir sans ta capuche. Je suppose que je m'attendais à un visage plus attrayant, mais tu m'as déçue. Oui, tu m'as déçue. A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez elle !?_

Altaïr hocha lentement la tête, comprenant visiblement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocutrice. Farah ressentit une urgente envie de se jeter de la falaise.

– Il semble que nous ayons tous les deux du mal à apprécier l'apparence de l'autre.

Elle approuva.

– C'est ça. Je veux dire, quel magni– euh, banal visage.

Les lèvres d'Altaïr se courbèrent encore. Nom de Dieu ! Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Etait-ce la pomme ? Peut-être était-ce son intention, afin qu'elle ne déblatère que des insanités. Elle repoussa cette pensée, sachant qu'elle devait contrôler ses actions.

Il était un Assassin, se martella-t-elle.

 _Assassin._

 _Assass…_

 _Assa…_

 _As…_

 _A…_

 _Attir…_

 _Attirant…_

 _Mon Dieu !_

Sans prononcer d'autres mots, elle continua à manger sa pomme. Comme dotés d'une vie propre, ses doigts commencèrent à lisser les longues mèches de sa chevelure. Elle appréciait autant le repas que la caresse. Après quelques instants, elle aperçut le regard de l'Assassin suivre ses mouvements. Cette fois ce fut elle qui commença à sourire.

Après chaque caresse, elle faisait intentionnellement tomber ses mèches près de la silhouette de son comparse, une expression innocente sur son visage tandis qu'elle l'examinait du coin de l'œil. Après quelques effleurements, sa main gantée s'éleva, allumant une étincelle dans sa poitrine. Elle l'autorisa à toucher sa chevelure, apparemment inconsciente de son geste.

Il se saisit de quelques mèches entre son index et son pouce, et fit glisser le renflement de ce dernier sur la soie de ses cheveux. Il les fit pivoter et assura sa prise sur eux, les tenant comme s'il brandissait une de ses lames.

– Pourquoi aussi longs ? demanda-t-il soudainement, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

– Hmm ? marmonna-t-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

D'un geste, il indiqua les mèches de cheveux qu'il gardait captives, et les secoua légèrement. 

Elle les observa brièvement, avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Je les ai juste laissés pousser et la paresse m'a empêchée de les couper.

Altaïr haussa un sourcil.

– C'est tout ?

Non, ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et en avait pris soin car sa grand-mère était elle aussi dotée d'une longue chevelure. Elle avait succombé lorsque Farah avait douze ans, l'abandonnant aux mains cruelles de son père. La seule manière dont elle pouvait encore se sentir proche de sa grand-mère était de prendre soin de ses longs cheveux. Cela pouvait sembler inepte, mais le calme qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle y passait son peigne était incomparable.

– Oui, répondit-elle pourtant, avant de détourner le regard.

A l'inverse, Altaïr continua de la fixer de ses yeux dorés, la faisant remuer inconfortablement.

– D'accord, très bien. Il y a bien une autre raison, admit-elle en grommelant. Mais je ne compte pas la partager avec toi.

– Ca me paraît juste, approuva-t-il avant de relâcher ses mèches de cheveux, qui flottèrent brièvement avant de tomber sur le sol.

Farah savait qu'il n'était pas énervé par son manque de coopération, mais qu'il en avait assez de les tenir. S'il avait continué de les serrer dans la paume de sa main, la situation aurait pris une tournure étrange. Néanmoins, elle dut empêcher une moue d'apparaître sur son visage. Après avoir fini sa pomme, elle s'essuya les lèvres à l'aide de sa manche.

– Assassin, l'appela-t-elle, attirant ainsi son attention.

Il dirigea son regard pénétrant sur elle, une expression signifiant « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » sur son visage.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil, guère flatté par l'attention.

– Regarde, dit-elle en lui donnant le trognon de la pomme. Tu en veux ?

– Toujours aussi agréable, soupira-t-il. Non, je n'en veux pas.

– Es-tu sûre ? Parce que tes yeux crient famine à ta place.

L'Assassin se frotta l'espace entre ses deux yeux.

– Alors tes yeux t'ont clairement failli.

– Comme tu veux, Assassin, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Se tournant légèrement, elle leva son bras et, avec toute la force qu'elle était capable d'accumuler, jeta le trognon dans les airs. Il atterrit près de l'arbre. Qui ne se trouvait qu'à cinq mètres de là.

– Je suis tellement douée, se vanta-t-elle, une main sur son cœur et un sourire adoucissant ses traits.

Derrière elle, Altaïr grogna. Elle ignora son manque de sympathie et poussa un soupir avant de lui tourner le dos.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant nous attendons, répondit-il, le regard dans le vague.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Merci, déclara-t-elle quelques instants après, mettant son orgueil de côté.

Sa tête reposait sur les paumes de ses mains, et ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il l'observa.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour la pomme, bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça m'a donné de l'énergie.

N'avait-il pas vu à quel point elle avait lancé loin le trognon de la pomme ?

– Ah, répondit-il en comprenant. C'est pourquoi tu dois être aussi agaçante.

– Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Tu veux probablement dire incroyablement fantastique, se défendit-elle.

– Non, juste agaçante, répondit-il simplement.

– Toujours aussi agréable, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Altaïr sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever pour former un sourire tandis qu'elle fixait le sol. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard sur lui.

– J'ai une question, demanda-t-elle soudainement.

– N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton monotone.

Elle balaya ses mots d'un geste.

– Que signifie ton nom ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître calme tandis que la nervosité envahissait son corps.

Elle espérait que sa question n'allait pas l'irriter.

Son regard toujours fixé sur le coucher de soleil, Altaïr serra les dents. Oui, elle avait attisé en lui les flammes de l'irritation.

– Tu ne me vois même pas demander ton nom, femme. Pourquoi être aussi persistante ?

Farah se tendit légèrement, tout en l'observant.

– Très bien, s'écria-t-elle en jetant ses bras au ciel. Je m'excuse d'essayer de faire la conversation, il semble que ce soit une très mauvaise idée de ma part.

Le regard doré d'Altaïr se planta dans le sien, ses longs cils se fondant les uns dans les autres.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Farah soupira.

– Et pourtant tu agis comme si c'était le cas.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des suppositions que tu faisais sur moi ?

– Je n'ai rien supposé ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Je t'ai juste demande la… Oh mon Dieu, tu sais quoi ? Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te parler, je comprends maintenant que j'aurais juste du garder ma bouche fermée.

– Femme…

– Laissons tomber…

– Femme…

– C'est Farah ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par l'horreur.

Ses doigts se portèrent à ses lèvres pleines. Oh, Dieu…venait-elle de… ?

Altaïr l'observa, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses paroles bloquées dans sa gorge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle semblait trop choquée pour parler.

– Tu as mal entendu ! se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. J'étais juste en train de plai…

– C'est Arabe, la coupa brutalement Altaïr, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

Elle renifla, avant de détourner le regard et de se masser la tempe à l'aide de son index. Génial. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Dovaros.

– Je sais, marmonna-t-elle, avant de se retourner complètement pour faire face au coucher du soleil.

– Et pourtant tu ne…

– Ressemble pas à une femme orientale ? Crois-moi, je sais, l'interrompit Farah. Elle entendit le bruissement de vêtements, puis sentit la chaleur du corps d'Altaïr alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, ses jambes repliées et ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir son regard poser sur elle, la faisant déglutir. Quel était son problème ?

Elle observait les rayons orangés du soleil disparaître graduellement de leur vue et de celle du monde. Le silence s'installa, et une douce brise dansa autour de leurs corps.

Farah inspira, avant d'exhaler doucement.

– Ma mère, prononça-t-elle doucement, sans savoir pourquoi elle partageait une information privée avec lui.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le soleil couchant, elle adopta un ton doux.

– Elle est bulgare, tandis que mon père est syrien. Je suis une sang-mêlé, et je ne sais guère parler arabe. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance en Angleterre, entourée de mes semblables. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me souviens aussi peu des règles de langages. Bien que je me souvienne toujours de comment jurer.

Un ricanement lui échappa. Elle secoua la tête, puis se tut, du désespoir s'abattant sur ses frêles épaules.

– Nous avons déménagé ici il y a six mois. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie, pourrait-on penser. Mais…

Elle déglutit, puis battit furieusement des cils, pour dissiper les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées.

– … Il n'y avait qu'une différence.

– Et quelle était-elle ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle partageait cela avec son ravisseur, un Assassin qui l'assassinerait une fois sa mission accomplie. Sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de dire que les étrangers avaient tendance à mieux comprendre une personne que ses proches, car ils offraient des réponses sincères sans même connaître son nom. Il était un étranger mortel, il connaissait son nom, et avait décidé de son destin. Et pourtant…

Elle haussa une épaule.

– Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. C'était la même vie, suffocante. J'ai abandonné ma maison en Bulgarie pour Damas, en espérant du plus profond de mon cœur que ce changement aurait une influence positive sur nous. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela n'a apporté que de la tourmente et de la calamité. Dans une ville si belle, si colorée, se trouvait une demeure remplie de femmes en pleurs. C'était pire.

Elle baissa son regard pour regarder ses cuisses.

– Ce bâtard d'Edwardo décida qu'il me voulait et mon père ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Je veux dire, continua-t-elle d'une voix brisée tandis qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Altaïr. Quel genre de père fait ça ? Celui qui est supposé protéger sa fille chérie d'hommes comme Edwardo, décide plutôt de la marier à l'un d'entre eux ? Non, il s'agit d'un mot trop fade, excuse-moi. Je voulais plutôt dire _vendre_.

Un rire amer lui échappa, tentant de dissimuler cette sensation qui la faisait succomber de l'intérieur. Elle devait s'arrêter avant que ses mots ne se transforment en torrent de larmes de désespoir.

– Il me vend au plus offrant. Oh, mon Dieu, marmonna-t-elle. Et il m'y force par la force brute et la maltraitance. Où est la justice dans tout ça ?

Sa voix se brisa, et les larmes qu'elle avait tentées de retenir brouillèrent sa vision.

– Celui qu'on admire, que l'on respecte et dont la seule présence suffit à nous faire sentir protégés, décide de vendre son enfant pour de l'argent. Comment doit-on se sentir ? Je veux juste… Je veux dire… C'est juste que…Je ne sais pas…

Défaite, Farah retourna à sa contemplation du soleil, qui avait déjà disparu derrière les reliefs de la terre.

L'obscurité s'épaissit. Son destin était scellé.

– Désires-tu que je lui donne une leçon ? lui offrit Altaïr.

Farah se tourna vivement vers lui, son regard se plantant dans le sien. Puis, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent, avant qu'un rire ne la secoue toute entière. C'était la réponse à la théorie de sa grand-mère. Certains étrangers répondaient avec honnêteté, d'autres essayaient de réconforter, et certains rassemblaient assez de courage pour aller s'opposer à l'ennemi – sans même savoir son nom.

– Merci, mais tu ne peux rien y faire.

Malheureusement.

– Comme tu désires, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Le silence suivit sa surprenante intervention.

– Sais-tu quel est le pire ? se surprit Farah à demander, sa voix basse et ses épaules voutées.

Altaïr se retourna vers elle.

– Je l'aime toujours. J'aime toujours mon père. Pourrais-je être plus idiote ? Est-ce même juste ? Où est l'amour que _je_ mérite ? En suis-je indigne ?

Elle rencontra le regard aiguisé de l'Assassin, son visage ayant revêtu un masque implorant.

– Je t'en supplie Assassin, réponds-moi honnêtement. Suis-je indigne…d'être aimée ?

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'aventurait dans cette direction, ne savait pas pourquoi elle autorisait son désespoir face au manque d'amour paternel émerger. Face à un parfait étranger en plus ? Mais Farah, au fond d'elle, savait qu'il répondrait avec franchise. Depuis le moment où elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était rendue compte qu'un homme comme lui ne craignait pas les conséquences de la vérité et de la franchise. Rien ne pouvait vriller ses entrailles ou l'abattre. Il se tenait fier, ne s'abaissant jamais au niveau des hypocrites. Ses mots traduisaient son esprit, intrépide et indestructible. Il ne gaspillerait pas son temps à créer un mensonge alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement dire la vérité.

Il était raisonnable, et Farah se surprit à attacher de l'importance à son opinion.

Elle l'observait, ses yeux exprimant de manière ridicule son espérance. Cependant, il ne releva pas son désir soudain pour des réponses honnêtes. Une autre raison de respecter ce tueur.

Sa main se crispa, tandis qu'il répondait :

– Ce n'est pas que tu en es indigne femme. Il semble que tu sois dotée d'un…grand cœur, et certains individus – tel que ton père – voudraient en tirer avantage.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de détourner le regard.

– En d'autres termes, je suis faible.

– Non, rétorqua calmement Altaïr. Tu devrais plutôt te sentir honorée. Chanceuse, même.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs battements de cœur, le regard fixé sur ses mains, avant de continuer :

– Certaines personnes seraient prêtes à tuer pour ressentir un semblant de cette compassion avant de commettre l'irréparable.

– Je ne…comprends pas.

– Pour ressentir une parcelle d'humanité dans leur cœur de pierre avant que le sang ne soit versé. Ce que tu possèdes est un cadeau inestimable. Ceux de ton espèce sont généreux. Vous pardonnez vite, montrez de la pitié, aimez plus que vous ne devriez et vous contentez du peu que vous recevez en retour. Je sais que si ton père te gratifiait d'une étreinte, tu trouverais la force de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait.

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de la jeune femme fondit lorsqu'elle s'imagina son père en train de l'enlacer, et elle savait que l'Assassin n'aurait pu trouver de mots plus justes.

– Les gens comme toi ont tendance à faire du monde un endroit meilleur. Sois honorée, _Farah_.

La manière dont il prononça son nom, avec sa voix rauque, la chamboula au point que son cœur manqua un battement. Des papillons voletèrent dans son ventre, et elle se surprit à afficher un doux sourire. _Dis-le encore une fois_ , pensa-t-elle dans le secret de son esprit.

– Mais je dois tout de même mourir, n'est-ce pas ? énonça-t-elle en détournant une fois encore le regard.

– Je suis désolé, répondit sincèrement Altaïr

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Malgré ses belles paroles, elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'espoir qui résidait en elle. Elle était elle aussi têtue, dans son propre genre.

Elle hocha gravement la tête, tandis qu'un sourire déformait ses lèvres.

– Merci. Pour ton honnêteté je veux dire. Pas pour me tuer une fois que ta mission serait accomplie. Ce serait bizarre.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête.

– Je t'en prie.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence complet.

– Alors…, commença-t-elle dans un tentative de changer de sujet. Que signifie ton nom ?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ignore, mais il choisit plutôt de la surprendre.

Frottant son pouce contre l'os de son poignet, Altaïr posa son regard sur les terres qui s'étendaient à leurs pieds.

– Il peut se traduire par « l'aigle en plein vol ».

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle assimilait cette information. Un nom fait pour lui. Un aigle en plein vol, une ombre dans le ciel, rapide et puissante, et indéniablement mortelle. _Altaïr._

– Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'est tellement évident, commenta Farah avec un sourire amusant, sachant que ce nom lui correspondait parfaitement.

– Connais-tu le tien ? questionna-t-il.

– Eh bien, je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de proche de la Maîtresse du Monde ou de l'Incroyable Reine, mais je suis ouverte à d'autres interprétations.

Altaïr se fit violence pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

– On l'utilise pour qualifier quelqu'un de joyeux. D'enjoué. Quelqu'un comme toi.

Les lèvres de Farah s'écartèrent doucement, et, sans cligner des yeux, le fixa. Il pensait d'elle qu'elle était enjouée ? Malgré son côté raisonnable qui lui disait d'écarter cela d'un haussement d'épaule, son _grand cœur_ accepta le compliment avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Sentant la chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, elle secoua brièvement la tête face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec de se tourner vers le ciel sans étoile. Ils restèrent assis dans le confortable mais néanmoins fascinant silence, réalisant qu'après cette nuit, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

Ils s'aventuraient dans un dangereux territoire. Un territoire dont le ravisseur et la captive auraient dû rester éloignés. Ils semblaient qu'ils avaient violé une des Lois de la Vie, et qu'ils en paieraient un jour le prix. Quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Mais ils n'en étaient pas conscients à cet instant.

-x-

 _Wolkov : Les reviews sont les bienvenues !_

 _Si vous êtes confus à propos du passé de Farah, laissez-moi clarifier : elle est originaire de Bulgarie. Après quelques années, elle a déménagé en Angleterre, où elle a passé la majeure partie de sa vie, avant de retourner en Bulgarie où son père a suggéré qu'ils aillent à Damas. Ce qu'ils firent, et six mois se sont déjà écoulés._

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je m'excuse encore une fois s'il y a des fautes ou des maladresses de formulation, mais je vous ai fait attendre tellement longtemps que je voulais le poster le plus tôt possible. Je le corrigerai quand mes yeux et mon cerveau ne me crieront plus d'aller me coucher en vitesse ^^' Comme le dit Wolkov, nous sommes ouvertes à tous les commentaires, n'hésitez pas, ça nous motive :D A la prochaine fois, et passez encore une très bonne année !


End file.
